Vampire love
by Sakura Suzuka
Summary: Bulan merah akan datang dalam waktu satu minggu, serta teman masa kecil Minato dan Kushina yang hadir sebagai orang ke-tiga dalam kisah cinta mereka. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka untuk mengatasi masalah ini? #badsummary, langsung simak aja :)
1. Chapter 1 : New School

Naruto by Masashi Kinomoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi (utama), Miko x Fuga (pendukung)

Rate : T+

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Humor, Supernatural

Selamat menikmati :)

Chapter 1 : New school

"Hoam..." seorang gadis berambut merah menguap sambil memandang jalanan didepannya

"Kau masih mengantuk Kushi-chan ?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam ke orang yang dia panggil Kushi-chan

"Gimana gak ngantuk Miko-chan, dihari pertama semester saja datang jam segini" keluh Kushina a.k.a Kushina

Oke, sekarang masih jam 06.00 pagi dan MOS akan dimulai jam 06.30

"Setengah jam lagi MOS Kushi-chan" ucap Mikoto a.k.a Miko-chan sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kushina

"I-ittai Miko-chan, hanaste o (bener gak sih ? Yang artinya lepaskan :v)"

Kemudian Mikoto melepaskan cubitannya

"Emm, Kushi-chan, kau sudah tau rumor yang ber-edar di sekolah itu ?" Tanya Mikoto dengan muka serius

"Tidak"

"Katanya disekolah tersebut ada 2 vampir bangsawan yang..." Ucapan Mikoto terputus karena teriakan Kushina

"TIDAKK" teriak Kushina membuat Mikoto sweatdrop

"Sebentar Kushina, aku jelaskan terlebih dahulu" Mikoto mencoba menenangkan Kushina

Yah dipikir2 susah menenangkan Kushina, dia kan keras kepala, apalagi mereka lagi berjalan (Kushina : author nge-spam. Author : biarin :p, back to story)

"Nih dengerin dulu, 2 vampir bangsawan itu tidak menghisap darah manusia, tetapi mereka sedang mencari pasangan hidup mereka, mereka menolong manusia secara diam-diam dari serangan vampir biasa" ucap Mikoto panjang kali lebar

"Kok kamu bisa tau ?" Tanya Kushina polos membuat Mikoto gemas

"Itukan rumor Kushi-chan, di dekat rumahku sering gosip-in begituan"

"Oo, ayo Miko-chan, sudah sampai nih" ajak Kushina ketika sampai didepan sekolahnya kemudian menarik Mikoto sambil berlari

Biar author menjelaskan sekolahnya, warnanya putih, banyak gedung (?), ada pintu, ada jendela. Yah kagaklah, semua bangunan juga begitu. Nih author kasih tau, warnanya krem, terdapat ukiran2 yang sangat indah, disini terdapat beberapa gedung.

Gedung A : TK, gedung B : SD, gedung C : SMP, gedung D : SMA, gedung E : kantin dan kafe, gedung F & G : klub

Hebat kan, privat buat tingkatannya (LOL), author bukan mau spam cuma mau jelasin, gedung A-D udah pasti ada kantor guru, kantor kepala sekolah, toilet, dan lapangan

Sekolah yang dimasuki Kushina dan Mikoto adalah sekolah TER-ELIT di Jepang, nama sekolah KONOHA (?)

Maksud author kayak Konoha internasional highschool gitu, mau bikin LOL gitu (?)

BACK TO STORY :v

"Yeay, kita sekelas Miko-chan" riang Kushina ketika melihat daftar absensi siswa di mading, mereka masuk 1-1, di Indo 10-1

"Ayo kita masuk kelas" ajak Mikoto

"Ayo"

Di kelas 10-1 atau gak 1-1 aja

"Ohayou, watashi wa Uzumaki Kushina, yoroshiku" ucap ( baca aja teriak ) Kushina sambil memperkenalkan diri

"Watashi wa Uchiha Mikoto, yoroshiku minna-san" ucap Mikoto kalem

"Yoroshiku Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san" ucap 1 kelas kompak

Yah siswa-siswi sudah pada datang, kayaknya Kushina dan Mikoto telat, padahal sekarang jam 06.10 pagi

"Perkenalkan namaku Yoshino, Yoshino Nara, salam kenal yah" ucap Yoshino ketika menghampiri bangku Kushina dan Mikoto

Author gaje ini akan menjelaskan, Kushina dan Mikoto duduk bersebelahan, di kelas ini meja 1 orang 1, Yoshino duduk didepan Kushina

"Salam kenal, boleh ku panggil Yoshino-chan ?" Tanya Kushina

"Iya, boleh aku panggil kalian berdua Mikoto dan Kushina juga ?"

"Tentu saja" ucap Mikoto

(Suara speaker) 'Upacara MOS akan dimulai dalam waktu 5 menit, diharapkan semua siswa kelas 10 berkumpul di lapangan. Saya ulangi...'

"Sudah waktunya, ayo Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan" ajak Yoshino yang di sambut dengan anggukan dari 2 orang itu

TIME SKIP ~~

"MOS-nya tidak terlalu berat yah Miko-chan" girang Kushina

"Iya, lebih enaknya lagi cuma 1 hari" balas Mikoto

"Miko-chan, apa kau tau siapa 2 vampir itu ?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak, menurut rumor mereka berbaur dengan manusia, walau mereka tidak menghisap darah manusia tetapi mereka ada di sekolah kita sehingga siswa dan guru juga tidak tau. Tapi ini cuma rumor loh, siapa tau gak ada vampir di sekolah itu" ucap Mikoto

"Kuharap rumor itu tidak benar" ucap Kushina

Dari kejauhan tampak 2 pasang mata mengamati Kushina dan Mikoto

"Kau melihatnya seperti orang bodoh" ucap laki-laki dengan warna rambut hitam

"Dia seperti malaikat untukku Fugaku" ucapa laki-laki berambut kuning

"Kau tertarik dengan gadis berambut merah itu ?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam yang dipanggil Fugaku

"Iya, kau sendiri juga tertarik dengan gadis berambut hitam" balas laki-laki berambut kuning bernama Minato

"Hn"

Kemudian mereka berdua menyeringai, menunjukkan taring mereka

KEESOKAN HARINYA DI SEKOLAH, KELAS KUSHINA

"Perkenalkan nama saya Minato Namikaze, di sekolah ini saya menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan dia adalah Uchiha Fugaku, dia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Mohon kerjasamanya" ucap Minato memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum membuat siswi-siswi di sana teriak histeris

"Miko-chan, kok marga dia sama kayak kamu ?" Tanya Kushina sambil menunjuk Fugaku

"Dia sepupuku, dia kelas 11-1" jawab Mikoto

"Oo" Kushina ber-oh-ria

Minato kemudian melihat Kushina kemudian menyerigai

'Ternyata dia kelas 10-1' batin Minato

Minato melihat Kushina dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga sedangkan Fugaku masih dengan muka dinginnya menatap Mikoto

"Hn" ucap Fugaku singkat

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, selamat belajar" ucap Minato kemudian mereka berdua meninggalkan kelas 10-1

SKIP TIME

"Kushi-chan, kita sebentar ke kelas 11-1 yah, aku mau kasih surat dari kaa-san ke Fugaku-nii-san" ucap Mikoto

"Hai" jawab Kushina

Sesampai di depan kelas 11-1

DUARR

JEDERR

BRAK

"Su-suara apa itu ?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak tau, mari kita lihat" ajak Mikoto kemudian mendorong pintu geser kelas 11-1

"Haa... Haa... Kau tidak apa-apa Fugaku ?" Tanya Minato

"Tidak apa-apa, perhatikan saja lawanmu" ucapan singkat Fugaku

"Ka-kau, kubalas nanti" ucap seseorang dengan pakaian hitam kemudian menghilang

Kushina dan Mikoto diam, tidak mengerti apa yah terjadi. Author kasih tau deh, tadi Fugaku dan Minato keluarin sihir (?) Untuk menyerang orang itu. Mikoto dan Kushina melihatnya

"Wah, ternyata ada yang melihat kita" ucap Minato ke Fugaku ketika melihat Kushina dan Mikoto didalam kelas 11-1

"Betul" ucap Fugaku

Kushina dan Mikoto hendak lari dari sana tetapi pintu kelas tersebut terkunci

"Mau lari kemana kau, wahai gadis cantik" ucap Minato kemudian mendekati Kushina

"Be-berhenti kau" teriak Kushina, dia mundur terus sampai mengenai pojokkan

'Sial' batin Kushina

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana" ucap Minato

"Fu-Fugaku-nii-san" ucap Mikoto terbata-bata

"Hmm"

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya ?" Tanya Mikoto

"Kami ? Kami adalah vampir" jawab Minato

"Va-vampir ?!" Ucap Mikoto dan Kushina kompak

"Jika kau vampir maka aku..." Mikoto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Kau bukan vampir Mikoto, keluarga inti Uchiha hampir seluruhnya vampir, tetapi ibu dan ayahmu adalah manusia sehingga kau bukan vampir" penjelasan Fugaku

"..."

"Bebaskan kami, dasar brengsek" teriak Kushina

"Emang aku mengunci kamu" balas Minato

"Ka-kau" muka Kushina memerah, bukan karena malu tetapi marah

"Siapa namamu nona cantik ?" Tanya Minato

"U-Uzumaki Kushina"

"Nama yang pantas untukmu Kushina-chan" perkataan Minato membuat muka Kushina memerah alias malu

"Minato, sekarang ? Kebetulan kita sudah dapat pasangana kita" tanya Fugaku

"Boleh saja, tetapi kau bagaimana ?" Tanya Minato balik

"Kata orang tuaku dan dia boleh saja" ucap Fugaku enteng

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Kushina

"Tenang saja, kami akan menyegel kalian" bisik Minato di telinga Kushina

"NA-NANI ?! Lepaskan kami datebane" teriak Kushina

"Tidak akan" ucap Minato dan Fugaku kompak membuat Mikoto dan Kushina tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa

"Tenang saja sayang, ini tidak akan sakit" bisik Minato

Perlahan-lahan tangan Minato membuka kemeja Kushina, kemudian menancapkan taringnya di atas dada kiri Kushina

"Akkh" Kushina kesakitan karena taring Minato

Minato melepaskan taringnya kemudian menjilat dan meletakkan tangannya di atas bekas gigitannya dan menekannya sedikit kuat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Kushina menatap horor Minato

Minato menyerigai ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kushina

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

Kembali ke Mikoto dan Fugaku

"Nii-san" Mikoto ketakutan

"Tenang saja Mikoto, ini tidak akan sakit"

Fugaku melakukan persis seperti Minato

"Akkh, apa yang kau lakukan ? Ka-kau" muka Mikoto memerah, antara malu dan marah bercampur

"It's okay now, Minato let's go"

"Okay, duluan Kushina-chan" ucap Minato

Kemudian mereka menghilang

"Miko-chan, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kushina

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, ayo kita pulang Kushi-chan" ajak Mikoto, Mikoto masih syok tentang kejadian itu

"Semoga mereka tidak menandai kita" ucap Mikoto

"Maksudmu ?"

"Mereka tidak meminum darah manusia, kecuali kalau pasangan mereka manusia"

"Nani ?!"

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Mikoto

"Ayo"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bagaimana fanfic author gaje ini ? Theme-nya Vampire :O. Terinspirasi dari kak Meiko Hoshiyori

Special thanks for Meiko-san, Anggi and Sophia. Fic ini dibantu oleh Anggi dan Sophia yang ber-notabe teman dekat saya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kushina : author kebanyakan nge-spam -.-"

Author : yang penting ada humor kan :v

Minato : masa iya aku dan Fugaku jadi vampirnya

Fugaku : hn

Mikoto : serasa jadi ibu-ibu yang suka bergosip -.-"

Author : maafkan Sakura yah :'(

Kushina : hn

Minato : ayo kita ucapkan

All + author : REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2 : Am I His Patner ?

Naruto by Masashi Kinomoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi (utama), Miko x Fuga (pendukung)

Rate : T+

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Humor, Supernatural

Happy read ;)

Chapter 2 : am I become his patner ?

"Jaa nee Miko-chan" Kushina melambaikan tangan ke Mikoto ketika sampai di kediaman Uzumaki

"Jaa Kushi-chan" balas Mikoto kemudian dia pergi

Author akan menjelaskan maksud dari kediaman Uzumaki. Kediaman ini sama kayak mansion-mansion pada umumnya, bewarna merah yang melambangkan ciri khas Uzumaki, terdapat halaman yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi bunga-bunga, ada kolam berenang dan terdapat 1 gedung khusus untuk olahraga dan menari.

...

Hebat gak

Oke kita kembali ke cerita

"Tadaima" ucap Kushina sambil menahan sakit, dada kiri Kushina terasa panas dan sakit, dia memasuki ruang tamu yang mewah

"Okaeri" balas seseorang

"Nii-san sudah selesai jalan-jalannya ?" Tanya Kushina ke seseorang yakni Arashii

"Enak saja jalan-jalan, ini urusan bisnis" Arashii protes

"Ya ya ya, Nagato-kun ada dimana ?" Tanya Kushina

"Di gedung olahraga, dia ada lomba berenang sekolah nanti"

"Oo, nii-san aku masuk kamar yah" ucap Kushina kemudian meninggalkan Arashii

"Ya sudah, aniki mau lanjutkan kerja di ruanganku, kalau ada apa-apa panggil yah" teriak Arashi karena Kushina sudah ada di lantai 2

"..." Kushina tidak membalas

Kushina memasuki kamarnya, wallpapernya bewarna violet, terdapat beranda dan kamar mandi pribadi, ada meja rias, lemari, tv, sofa, meja (?)

Ini kamar tidur atau ruang tamu yah, sampai ada tv, sofa dan meja

Oke, abaikan itu

"Argh" Kushina menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, dada kiri Kushina semakin terasa sakit dan panas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Mata violetnya terpenjam erat

"Arrrgghhh!"

Dalam sekejap, rasa sakit itu menghilang. Panas tubuhnya menurun secara drastis. Kushina terengah-engah. Mata violetnya kembali terbuka. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya pun terasa baik-baik saja. Dada kirinya pun tidak terasa sakit lagi.

Merasa aneh, Kushina masuk ke kamar mandi, di lepas seragam sekolahnya. Tetapi saat dia berkaca, terdapat lambang di atas dada kirinya, tidak besar tidak kecil. Berbentuk seperti kelelawar

"A-apa ini ?" Teriak Kushina, untung saja tidak terdengar Arashii, kalau terdengar author tidak bisa membayangkan

"Ja-jangan-jangan aku terkena penyakit aneh" ucap (teriak) Kushina

Author maklumin kalau Kushina polos, tetapi ini terlalu polos, Mikoto saja sudah memberitahu kalau vampir bangsawan dapat menandai pasangannya. Masa iya Kushina tidak paham

Yah, author hobi nge-spam

'Mandi dulu aja ah, habis itu tanya Mikoto' batin Kushina yang terlalu polos membuat author facepalm

Lupakan itu

Selesai mandi, Kushina langsung menelepon Mikoto sambil duduk di ranjangnya

"Moshi moshi Miko-chan, boleh aku bertanya ? Emm, susah di jelasiin, kamu bisa menginap di rumahku ? Oke, arigatou"

Waiting Mikoto at in front of the door

"Miko-chan, ayo ke kamarku, ku jelaskan disana" ucap Kushina ketika Mikoto sudah memasuki kediaman Uzumaki

"Ayo, ada yang mau aku kasih tau juga" jawab Mikoto kemudian mereka berdua ke kamar Kushina

"Emm Miko-chan, aku mau tanya nih, boleh kan ?" Tanya Kushina polos

"Boleh, kan kau sendiri yang mengajakku kesini"

"Emm, ini apaan yah ? Kok bisa ada disini ?" Tanya Kushina ke Mikoto sambil menunjukkan lambang kelelawar

"Ka-kau..." Mikoto tidak bisa berkata membuat Kushina keringat dingin

"Ka-kau apa ?" Tanya Kushina yang sudah ketakutan ketika melihat ekspresi kaget Mikoto

"Ka-kau hamil"

"HAH ?!"

Iya kali lambang kelawar dibilang hamil, author ralat tuh kalimat

"Ka-kau sudah di tandaii oleh vampir itu" ucap Mikoto

"NANIII ?! Apa yang harus ku lakukan dattebanne ?" Teriak Kushina

"Ti-tidak tau, sebenarnya Kushina aku juga sudah di tandai oleh Fugaku-nii" ucap Mikoto malu-malu (?)

Mikoto malu gara-gara begituan, apa Mikoto emang dari awal suka ama Fugaku yah. Author jadi bingung

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana dattebanne ?"

"Me-mending kita tanya la-langsung ke mereka"

"Ba-bagaimana ini Miko-chan ? Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa" ucap Kushina seolah-olah tidak mendengarkan ucapan Mikoto

Tiba-tiba saja terdapat 4 siku di dahi Mikoto. Author kaget, Mikoto itu kalem dan baik hati tetapi ada 4 siku di dahi.

"Kushi-chan" Mikoto tersenyum evil

"Na-nani dattebanne" Kushina tiba-tiba saja ketakutan melihat ekspresi Mikoto

"Kalau orang ngomong dengarin" teriak Mikoto kemudian mengejar Kushina

"Waaaa sumimase" teriak Kushina dan berlari

Cuma gara-gara begituan mereka kejar-kejaran seolah-olah lupa dengan lambang itu

Kita lihat posisi Minato dan Fugaku yang kebetulan sedang bersama di sebuah ruangan dengan posisi duduk

"Untuk memastikan segel itu aktif besok kita ke kelas mereka yuk" ajak Minato

"Hn"

"Kebetulan kita pulang cepat besok jadi sempat ketemu, BANZAII" ucap + teriak Minato dan berdiri sambil loncat-loncat dengan kedua tangan diatas

Sepertinya Minato sudah tergila-gila dengan Kushina jadinya sekarang Minato kayak anak bocah

Abaikan kalimat diatas, kita lanjutkan ceritanya

"Hn"

"Ada kata lain gak sih selain 'hn' itu" ucap Minato jengkel, bayangin saja tiap Minato ngomong selalu dibalas 'hn'

"Kurasa tidak ada" ucap Fugaku singkat membuat Minato sedikit kesal

"Besok jangan lupa Fugaku, kita ada rapat OSIS jadi kita pulang bareng dengan mereka" Minato mengingatkan

"Padahal besok pulang cepat, gara-gara rapat jadi pulang bareng mereka" ucap Fugaku jengkel

WHAT THE-, Fugaku bisa jengkel, LOL

"Kau sudah tau besok kita apakan mereka kan" ucap Minato sambil menyeringai

"Sudah" balas Fugaku dan menyeringai

Kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi besok

SKIP TIME

"Yosh, kita mulai rapatnya" ucap Minato tegas di depan anggota-anggota OSIS

"Hn/baik" ucap anggota OSIS lengkap

"Kita akan membahas tentang anggota OSIS yang baru, seperti yang kita tau anak kelas 10 tahun ini semakin banyak sehingga kita susah mencari anggota OSIS yang bersedia menanggung tanggung jawab ini. Adakah usul ?" jelas Minato secara lengkap

"Bagaimana kalau kita ambil dari tiap kelas yang masuk rangking 1-3, kemudian kita seleksi, hasil seleksi tersebut dapat menjadi anggota OSIS" usul Shikaku yang menjabat sebagai bendahara

Shikaku jadi bendahara saudara-saudara

Abaikan itu oke, kita kembali ke cerita

"Usul yang bagus Shikaku, ada yang lain ?" Tanya Minato

Semua anggota OSIS kecuali Minato dan Shikaku menggelengkan kepala

"Jadi kita akan menggunakan usul dari Shikaku, jika ada yang keberatan silahkan angkat tangan" jawab Minato

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yg keberatan. Apa ada pertanyaan sebelum kita akhiri rapat ini ?" Tanya Minato

"Kapan seleksi dimulai ?" Tanya Fugaku

"Secepatnya jika perlu, apa kau bisa menyiapkannya Kizashi ?" Jawab + tanya Minato ke Kizashi yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris

"Bisa" jawab Kizashi singkat

"Bagus, kita akhiri rapat ini, tulis ini didalam laporan Kizashi, laporan itu akan kita berikan ke Jiraiya-sensei" ucap Minato untuk mengakhiri rapat ini

"Baik" jawab Kizashi

"Kita duluan yah, masih ada urusan" ucap Minato kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan OSIS dengan Fugaku

"Hei Minato, apakah Fukuda-sama dan Lisa-sama sudah tau ini ?" Tanya Fugaku

"Belum, kau sendiri ?" Tanya Minato balik

"Sudah"

"Ayo kita bergegas, aku ingin tau apa segelnya sudah aktif" ucap Minato yang sudah bersemangat

"Hn"

Kelas 10-1 atau gak kelas Kushina dan Mikoto

"Anak-anak, kita akan pulang cepat hari ini, silahkan kalian membereskan barang-barang kalian" ucap Sarutobi sensei

"Haik" ucap kelas kompak kemudian membereskan barang mereka

"Miko-chan, kita belum ketemu mereka hari ini, jadi bagaimana ?" Tanya Kushina ke Mikoto

"Kata Fugaku-nii, Minato-san dan dia akan datang kesini" jawaba Mikoto

"Nani ?!" Teriak Kushina sambil mengebrak meja, untung aja gak kedengaran karena kelas berisik

"Iya, aku kurang tau dah mereka ngapain datang kesini"

"Aish"

Kringg... Kring...

"Baik anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini selesai" ucap Sarutobi kemudian meninggalkan kelas 10-1

Satu persatu murid di kelas 10-1 meninggalkan kelasnya, menyisakan Mikoto dan Kushina

"Menunggu kami hmm..." Ucap Minato ketika sudah sampai di depan kelas Kushina

"Na-nani ?! Siapa yang menunggu kamu dattebane ?!" Teriak Kushina

"Sudah sudah Kushi-chan, emm Fugaku-nii-san bisa jelaskan kenapa ada lambang kelelawar di emm da-dada ki-kiri kami" ucapa Mikoto malu-malu

"Sebenarnya itu adalah segel yang dibuat oleh kami" terang Minato

"NANIIIII ?!" Teriak Kushina

"Hei, kau tidak perlu berteriak. Pendengaran kami jauh lebih tajam dan teriakanmu itu sangat kencang" kata Minato sambil menutup kupingnya

"Betul, tidak perlu berteriak, kami akan menjelaskan tentang segel itu" ucapa Fugaku yang tidak tahan dengan teriakan Kushina

"Jelaskan kalau begitu" ucap Kushina galak

"Segel itu menandaimu menjadi milikku, juga memengaruhi darahmu dan darah yang aku minum. Aku tidak bisa meminum darah lain selain darah kamu dan darahmu tidak bisa diminum vampir lain" ucap Minato

"Darahmu menjadi racun, selain untukku. Kau juga tidak bisa mendonorkan darahmu, bahkan bagi manusia, darahmu beracun" jelas Fugaku

Penjelasan 2 laki-laki itu membuat Mikoto dan Kushina kaget, juga terdapat aura hitam ungu

"Ka-kau becanda kan ?" Tanya Kushina sambil menatap tajam Minato

"Tidak, oh iya aku lupa jelaskan. Segel itu bisa membuat aku mengaturmu, maksudnya tubuhmu. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan bertindak macam-macam ke kalian" ucap Minato

Kushina dan Mikoto tiba-tiba pundung seketika

"Ca-cara melepaskan segel ini bagaimana ?" Tanya Kushina

"Aku tau kau tidak akan suka cara ini, bersetubuh dengan pria yang menandaimu" ucap Minato

JEDERRR

"Itupun kalau kami masih hidup, jika kami mati segel kalian hilang" terang Fugaku

"Ga-gawat Miko-chan, apa yang harus kita lakukan ?" Bisik Kushina

"Tidak tau" bisik Mikoto

"Kalian hanya memberi darah kalian kepada kami 3 hari sekali" ucap Fugaku

"Dan kalian otomatis menjadi pasangan kami" ucap Minato

"NANIIII ?!" Teriak Kushina dan Mikoto berbarengan

Tiba-tiba saja Minato mendekati Kushina

"Give me your blood Kushina-chan" bisik Minato

DEG

'A-apa ini ?' Batin Kushina

Minato membuka kedua kacing kemeja Kushina, memperlihatkan segel yang dibuatnya. Minato menyeringai. Bibir dingin Minato menyusuri leher Kushina. Kushina mencengkram bahu Minato

Pasrah. Yah bisa di bilang begitu.

"Akh!" Jerit Kushina saat gigi taring Minato mengoyak kulit lehernya.

Ada sensasi nikmat tersendiri baginya ketika darahnya dihisap oleh Minato. Tidak sakit, sama sekali tidak sakit, tapi rasanya begitu memabukkan.

"A-apa kau akan melakukan itu kepada. Ku Fugaku-nii-san ?" Tanya Mikoto

"Tentu saja" kemudian Fugaku melakukan hal yang sama dengan Minato

Minato dan Fugaku kemudian melepaskan taringnya dan menjilatnya sehingga bekas taring tersebut menghilang

"You have sweet blood Kushina-chan" bisik Minato membuat muka Kushina memerah

"BA-BAKAAA" teriak Kushina

Kushina kau sudah di bilang tidak perlu teriak karena pendengaran Minato dan Fugaku tajam. Author turut berduka cita dengan telinga kalian

Back to story

"Kushina-chan, sudah kita bilang, jangan teriak-teriak, pendengaran kami tajam tau" keluh Minato sambil menutup kuping

"Betul, Mikoto saja tidak begitu" ucap Fugaku

"Kushi-chan, tidak perlu berteriak begitu" ucap Mikoto kalem

"Kau bisa setenang itu Miko-chan, aku heran kenapa kalian menandai kami berdua" ucap Kushina

"Apa kau ingin tau kenapa kami menandai kalian ?" Tanya Fugaku

"Alasan simpel, kami menyukai kalian" ucap Minato dengan senyum miring

"HAAAH ?!" Teriak Kushina kaget

"Sudah di bilang jangan teriak tetapi masih teriak aja" ucap Fugaku

"Maaf nii-san, Kushi-chan emang begitu" ucap Mikoto

"Miko-chan kenapa kau bisa setenang itu ?" Raung Kushina

"Habis aku emang menyukai nii-san jadi aku biasa-biasa aja" ucap Mikoto polos membuat muka Fugaku merah

Muka Fugaku bisa memerah, dunia sudah terbalik kah ?

"Tapi kau harus memberi darah ke dia" ucap Kushina sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk ke Fugaku

"Aku rela kok" ucap Mikoto singkat

"Kau juga harus memberi darahmu ke aku Kushina-chan" ucap Minato

"Minum darah lain saja lah, jangan darahku" ucap Kushina

"Kau kan sudah aku segel, jadi kau milikku Kushina-chan, or should I say Broken angel ?" Ucap Minato

"Da-dari mana kau tau nama itu ?" Tanya Kushina

Broken angel adalah nama Kushina di kalangan vampir dan hunter, hunter adalah orang yang membunuh vampir liar yang tidak dapat di kontrol (ini akan di jelaskan di akhir cerita). Dia di kenal sebagai broken angel karena kecantikan yang setara dengan malaikat, tetapi memiliki masa lalu yang kelam (ini akan di jelaskan di chapter mendatang)

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak tau Kushina-chan, kau terkenal di kalangan vampir bangsawan, asal kau tau saja aku sering melihat kau berburu vampir" bisik Minato tepat di telinga Kushina

"Ka-kau !"

"Untung saja Mikoto tidak menjadi hunter" ucap Fugaku

"Kau mau kemana hunter cantik" ucap Minato ketika melihat Kushina berjalan pelan ke depan kelas, Minato kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Kushina

'Gawat, dia sudah tau identitas ku' batin Kushina

Mikoto yang melihat ini ingin membantu Kushina, tetapi di tahan Fugaku dengan segelnya

"Biarkan saja Mikoto, jika kau tahan maka akan gawat" ucap Fugaku

"Maksud mu ?"

"Kushina begitu membenci vampir di karenakan masa lalunya dan sekarang dia di segel oleh vampir sehingga dia ketakutan sekarang. Minato ingin Kushina tidak ketakutan dengan vampir karena janji yang dia buat ke Kushina saat masih kecil" ucap Fugaku panjang

"Janji ?" Mikoto tertawa kecil ketika melihat Minato dan Kushina kejar-kejaran

"Aku kurang tau janji itu, walaupun aku tumbuh bersama dengan Minato dan Kushina"

"Kau tumbuh bersama dengannya ? Lalu kenapa Kushina bisa lupa denganmu ?" Tanya Mikoto

"Kayaknya ada yang mencuri ingatan dia, tapi kita tidak tau siapa yang mencurinya" ucap Fugaku

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina sudah di tangkap oleh Minato

'Ke-kenapa aku bisa senyaman ini dengan dia ? Apa aku...' Batin Kushina

"Ketangkap kau Kushina-chan" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum 5 jari

"Lepaskan dattebane" ucap Kushina sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Minato

"Lebih baik kita pergi Mikoto, biarkan saja mereka" ucap Fugaku

"I-iya, Kushi-chan duluan yah" ucap Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangan

"Tasukete kudasai Miko-chan" teriak Kushina

Tetapi tidak di dengar Mikoto. Poor Kushina

"Kau jadi milikku Kushina-chan" bisik Minato tepat di telinga Kushina

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina pingsan

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gimana dengan cerita ini ? Menarik ? Jelek ? Author terima komen positif atau negatifnya :v

Ceritanya makin gaje aja yah, sebenarnya author juga bingung hehehe

Special thanks to Sophia and Anggi for helping me edit this story

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kushina merupakan salah satu hunter terbaik di VHO atau Vampire Hunter Organization

Tujuan VHO adalah membasmi vampir liar. Ada 2 jenis vampir, vampir asli dan vampir liar. Vampir asli di bagi menjadi 2 yaitu vampir bangsawan dan biasa. Vampir liar di bagi menjadi 2 yakni vampir terkontrol dan tidak terkontrol.

VHO hanya membasmi vampir liar yang tidak terkontrol di karenakan mereka tidak dapat menahan rasa haus mereka sehingga meminum darah korban sampai habis. Vampir ini biasanya di ciptakan oleh vampir bangsawan untuk membunuh manusia

Author spoiler dikit, Kushina masuk ke VHO di karenakan masa lalunya. Masa lalu Kushina berhubungan dengan vampir liar tersebut. Orang tua Kushina di bunuh oleh vampir bangsawan yang memegang kontrol vampir liar yang tidak terkontrol. Karena itu Kushina masuk ke VHO. Sebenarnya orang tua Kushina juga merupakan anggota VHO tetapi Arashii, Nagato dan Kushina tidak tau itu. Kushina tau VHO karena dia pernah di selamatkan oleh salah satu anggota VHO

Jika ada yang tidak mengerti silahkan di komen

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Kushina Riza Himawari

Kushina : makasih sudah dibilang keren, ini udah lanjut kok

Mikoto : arigato gozaimas *ber-ojigi*

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Kushina : author kebanyakan nge-spam, kan sudah di bilang oleh Anggi kalau author nge-spam

Minato : kok aku jadi begitu sih ? *nangis bombay*

Mikoto : ngerasa jadi orang pasrah *pundung*

Fugaku : hn

Author : wuaaa, serba salah nih *nangis*

Kushina : *bisik-bisik ke Minato* mungkin karena yang review 1orang

Minato : *bisik-bisik ke Kushina* iya, cuma dapat fav 4 follow 3

Author : aku dengar itu, itu juga sebuah kebangaan tau *tertawa nista*

All chara : *inner* author gila

Author : yosh minna, ayo ucapin bareng

All chara + author : review please

REVIEW PLEASE *puppyeyes*


	3. Chapter 3 : Kushina's Past

Naruto by Masashi Kinomoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi (utama), Miko x Fuga (pendukung)

Rate : T+

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Humor, Supernatural

Selamat membaca (^o^)/

Chapter 3 : Kushina's past

Kushina prov

Sebenarnya maunya dia apaan sih ? Kenapa aku harus menjadi pasangannya ? Dan kenapa Miko-chan bisa setenang itu ? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran vampir itu

Kalau tidak salah namanya Minato Namikaze dan Uchiha Fugaku. Hmm, sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya tapi dimana ?

"Kau jadi milikku Kushina-chan" bisiknya tepat di telingaku

DEG

Kenapa ini ? Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku menggelap

...

Ketika aku membuka mataku, aku melihat pemandangan padang rumput dan di sana terdapat 3 anak yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun

"Ne ne, jangan nangis yah, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menganggumu lagi" ucap anak laki-laki berambut jabrik kuning sambil menenangkan gadis berambut merah

"Hiks hiks, tapi mereka menarik rambutku" ucap gadis berambut merah

Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis berambut merah itu

"Aku akan melindungimu Shina-chan, aku akan menghajar anak-anak itu" ucap laki-laki yang berambut jabrik itu lagi

Shina ? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar itu

"A-aku tidak mau nii-san menghajar mereka, kasihan mereka" ucap gadis berambut merah sambil mendongakkan kepala

Gadis itu, dia mirip denganku ketika masih kecil. Apa ini masa laluku yang terlupakan ?

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan melindungimu dengan cara apapun" ucap anak laki-laki itu lagi

"Kau harus membantuku Fugaku"

Fugaku ?! Kenapa ada dia disini ?

"Hn"

"Demo..." Gadis berambut merah itu memandang kedua anak laki-laki di depannya

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, aku akan menghajar mereka jika mereka menganggu kau" ucap anak laki-laki berambut jabrik dengan mata membara

"Kau boleh saja begitu Minato, tapi Kushina bagaimana ?" Tanya Fugaku

Hah ?! Kok ada Minato juga ? Dan dia memanggil gadis itu Kushina, apa ini adalah masa laluku ?

"Yamete nii-san, aku tidak ingin kalian terluka" ucap gadis itu

Tiba-tiba saja ada sinar putih yang menyilaukan mata dan secara refleks aku menutup mataku

Kushina end prov

"Nggh…"

Minato merasa tangan mungil dalam genggamannya bergerak pelan membuat dia senang

"Kau sudah siuman Kushina-chan" ucap Minato lega

"Ka-kau"

"Ini di ruang kesehatan, tenang saja aku tidak berbuat macam-macam tadi" ucap Minato

"Kenapa aku bisa di sini ?"

"Kau pingsan tadi"

"..."

"Apa kau punya darah rendah ? Ketika aku menghisap darahmu kemudian pingsan" bisik Minato tepat di telinga Kushina

"..."

Kemudian Minato bingung, gimana gak bingung dia bisik tepat di telinganya dan dia tidak teriak. Padahal jika dia bisik di telingannya pasti dia teriak

"Kushina-chan ?"

"..."

"Shina-chan ?"

DEG !

"Namikaze-san ?"

"Panggil saja Minato" ucap Minato sambil menggelus kepala Kushina

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" Tanya Kushina polos

"..."

"Jawab aku Minato, apa kita pernah bertemu di masa lalu ? Dulu ketika berumur 5 tahun aku pernah bertemu seseorang yang memanggilku Shina, cuma 'dia' yang memanggilku begitu"

"Hah, kayaknya aku tidak perlu menyembunyikan ini. Jawabannya iya Kushina-chan, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

Tiba-tiba kepala Kushina kesakitan

"Arggh" Kushina memegang kepalanya

"Kushina, kau tidak apa-apa ?"

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh... Ti-tidak apa-apa"

"Bener ? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter ?"

"Dokter ? Bukannya hari ini ada rapat semua guru dan seingatku Tsunade-sensei juga mengikuti rapat itu"

"Bukan Tsunade-sensei, ada yang lain kok" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum miring

'Ga-gantengnya, tu-tunggu dulu, aku tadi bilang apa ? Ganteng ?' Batin Kushina

"Tidak perlu, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang"

"Mau ku antar ? Sekalian aku akan menjelaskan semua tentang segel itu dan alasan kenapa aku menyegelmu" ucap Minato. 'Yah tidak semua' batin Minato

"Jelaskan di sini saja"

"Oke, kuharap kau dapat menerimanya Kushina"

'Kuharap' batin Kushina

"Seperti yang tadi kami jelaskan segel itu menandaimu menjadi milikku, juga memengaruhi darahmu dan darah yang aku minum. Aku tidak bisa meminum darah lain selain darah kamu dan darahmu tidak bisa diminum vampir lain. Darahmu juga menjadi racun untuk vampir liar maupun manusia, kau juga tidak bisa mendonorkan darahmu. Segel itu bisa membuat aku mengatur tubuhmu. Kegunaan segel ini yah kau bisa merasakan vampir liar yang berjarak jauh dan kau dapat menggunakan kekuatan khusus milikku, sisanya kami kurang tahu karena leluhur kami cuma bisa menggunakan 2 itu" ucap Minato panjang kali lebar

"Cara menghilangkan segel ini ?"

"Kau bersetubuh denganku atau aku meninggal" tiba-tiba saja di kata bersetubuh Minato menyerigai.

Hei Minato ini bukan rate M loh, ini masih rate T buat adengan ciuman, pelukkan ama darah. Back to story

JEDERR

"Tapi percuma kau bersetubuh denganku, darahmu masih menjadi racun dan aku tetap harus meminum darahmu"

"Aish, aku tidak mau dengan cara itu, mau tidak mau aku harus bersamamu" ucap Kushina pasrah

Minato menyerigai

'Bagaimanapun caranya, kau akan menjadi milikku Shina-chan' batin Minato

"Alasan kau menyegelku ?"

"Hmm, kau menarik, cantik, pintar jug-" perkataan Minato di potong Kushina

"Aku tidak cantik, tidak pintar juga, tetapi kenapa kau menyegelku" ucap Kushina

"Kau tidak hanya cantik di luar Kushina-chan, kau juga cantik di dalam. Dan kau bilang kau tidak pintar ? Kau saja bisa memenangkan olimpiade tingkat nasional dan kau masih bilang tidak pintar ?" Ucap Minato sambil terkekeh pelan

"Alasan lain ?" Tanya Kushina sambil memalingkan mukanya yang sudah memerah

"Hmm, janji kita ?"

"Janji ?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya

"Sepertinya benar kalau ingatanmu di curi" guman Minato

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu janji kita" ucap Minato

"Huh" Kushina mempoutkan bibirnya

"Pokoknya mulai sekarang belajarlah mencintaiku Kushina-chan, karena aku mencintaimu" ucap Minato frontal membuat muka Kushina memerah

'Na-nani dattebane ?! Dia mencintaiku ? Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menyatakan cinta padaku, secara frontal lagi'

"Ba-baiklah"

"Ayo kita pulang Kushina-chan" ajak Minato sambil menyodorkan tangannya

Mau tidak mau Kushina menyodorkan tangannya dengan muka merah

"Kenapa mukamu memerah ? Jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta denganku yah"

BLUSH

"A-apa kau bilang dattebane ?!" Kemudian rambut Kushina membentuk 9 untaian dan tangannya terkepal

Glup

Minato author harap kau selamat dari tikaman maut Kushina

"I-ittai Kushina-chan" ucap Minato, muka Minato penuh dengan biru dan luka-luka

"Huh" Kushina memalingkan mukanya dan kemudian berjalan cepat

"Harusnya aku tadi tidak ngomong itu" gumam Minato sambil melihat Kushina yang berjalan di depannya

Pada akhirnya Minato dan Kushina pulang bareng, itupun paksaan dari Minato

"Ne Kushina-chan"

"Hn"

Minato menghela nafas kemudian mendekati Kushina

"Gomenne"

"Hn"

"Kau masih marah ?"

"Menurutmu ?" Kushina memalingkan mukanya

"Jika kau masih marah aku cium nih"

BLUSH

"A-apa kau bilang ?!"

"Hehehe" Minato berlari

"Sini kau" Kushina mengejarnya

"Hahahaha" tawa Minato

"Grrr" geram Kushina sambil terus mengejar Minato

Setelah beberapa lama kejar-kejaran, akhirnya mereka beristirahat di taman terdekat (?)

"Jadi... kau masih marah ?" Tanya Minato sambil ngos-ngosan

"Huh!" Kushina hanya memalingkan kepalanya

Inilah sifat tokoh kesayangan kita, Kushina yang keras kepala membuat Minato bingung

"Aku harus berbuat apa supaya kamu tidak marah?" tanya Minato

"..."

Oke, Kushina diam saja #plak

'Hah, bagaimana ini?' batin Minato sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

Lalu muncul bola lampu berukuran 5 watt di atas kepala Minato. Eh salah, author ralat

Lalu muncul ide di atas kepala Minato

'Aha! Aku tahu!'

"Ayo Kushina-chan" ucap Minato

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kushina, kau mau makan ramen ?"

"Hah ?"

"Aku bayarin deh" ucap Minato

"Benarkah ?" tanya Kushina

"Sudahlah, ayo" Minato menarik Kushina

"Hei, kita mau kemana ?" tanya Kushina yang kaget karena ditarik Minato

"Kau lihat saja nanti" jawab Minato sambil terus jalan

Ternyata mereka pergi ke Kedai Ichiraku

"Di sini tempatnya ?" tanya Kushina

"Ya. Dan percayalah, ramennya adalah yang terenak di kota ini" ucap Minato yang lalu kembali menarik Kushina masuk

Loh kok Minato jadi promosi ? Biar kedai Teuchi-san makin ramai yah. Kasihan Naruto kalau kedainya makin ramai, nanti dia gak dapat ramen

Oke, abaikan itu

"Halo. Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Teuchi selaku pemilik Ichiraku

"Paman, kami mau pesan ramen. Kau mau apa Kushina-chan ?"

"Ramen asin ukuran jumbo" jawab Kushina semangat dan dia sadar bahwa dia menyebutkan makanan favoritnya. Kemudian dia menutup mulutnya

Minato melongo melihat Kushina. Wajahnya tampak riang dan ia menjawab dengan nada yang bersemangat. Entah mengapa, Minato merasa ada yang berbeda dari Kushina. Padahal ia mengajak Kushina ke kedai ramen, tapi mengapa Kushina sampai seriang itu ?

Menyadari bahwa Minato menatapnya, Kushina menutupi wajahnya, atau tepatnya menutupi semburat merah di pipinya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku suka ramen ? Salah ?"

Minato menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hei, tidak ada yang lucu! Berhenti tertawa !"

"Ma-Maaf, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau suka ramen. Tidak apa-apa, tidak salah kok. Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi ?" tanya Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Aku malu tahu !"

"Tidak perlu malu. Memangnya kenapa harus malu ? Tidak ada yang salah kok. Baiklah, aku pesan dulu ya," kata Minato

"Jii-san, aku pesan ramen miso seperti biasa dan ramen asin ukuran jumbo satu," kata Minato pada Teuchi kemudian Teuchi membuat pesanan mereka

Ia benar-benar tertawa dalam hatinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ia cintai menyukai ramen. Minato tidak akan jijik, tapi ia merasa gadis itu benar-benar berbeda. Baginya, ini sangat membantu. Tentu saja, ia jadi tidak bingung bila mengajak Kushina makan

"Pesanan sudah siap, silahkan menikmati" ucap Teuchi kemudian menghidangkan pesanan mereka

"Arigatou" ucap mereka

"Douita" kemudian Teuchi melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Itadakimasu" ucap mereka kompak

Kushina langsung melahap ramennya. Wajahnya saat makan ramen sangat lucu menurut Minato

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina menengok ke arah Minato

"Kenapa ? Ada yang salah denganku ?" tanya Kushina

"Kau makan masih berantakan" minato terkekeh sambil mengambil sapu tangannya

Minato kemudian membersihkan pipi Kushina yang terkena kuah ramen

BLUR eh salah BLUSH

Wajah Kushina langsung memerah

"Loh, kenapa wajahmu memerah ? Apa kau sakit ?" tanya Minato polos

Minato emang kurang peka ama cewek yah, udah tau mukanya merah tapi tidak tau kenapa. Pantesan saja di fic lain kau selalu kena bogemnya Kushina. Author juga bingung, gurunya mesum bukan main tapi Minatonya kagak

"A-ah, tidak, kayaknya karena kuah ramen ini panas" ucap Kushina

Gak mungkin kan kalau Kushina ngomong "mukaku merah karena kamu". Okeoke, author nge-spam kita kembali ke cerita

(Minato : author hobi nge-spam nih -.-".

Author : biarin :p, lagi pula word-nya kan banyak, jadi sesekali author nge-spam.

Kushina : bukan sesekali, tapi sering

Author : back to story #mengalihkan pembicaraan. Minato & Kushina sweetdrop)

"Oo" ucap Minato yang polos

"Apa vampir juga bisa makan makanan manusia ?" Tanya Kushina ragu-ragu, untung saja kedainya rame sehingga pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar

"Bisa, tetapi asupan utama vampir adalah darah"

"Selama ini kau minum darah siapa ?" Tanya Kushina. Dia ingin mengorek informasi dari Minato

"Keluargaku, aku meminum darah adikku"

"Adik ? Kau tidak meminum darah ayah dan ibumu ?"

"Yah sebenarnya saja boleh, tetapi ayahku sangat posesif dengan ibuku sedangkan ayahku adalah raja vampir untuk saat ini sehingga ada syaratnya"

Kushina termanggut-manggut

"Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, tanyakan saja Kushina-chan"

"Emm, aku ingin bertanya, kan kita beda kelas. Ja-jadi ba-bagaimana aku memberikan da-darah kepadamu ?" Tanya Kushina terbata-bata

"Tiap pulang sekolah bisa, kerumahku juga bisa"

"Ru-rumah ?"

"Ah iya, besok hari minggu. Kau mau ikut aku ? Yah anggap saja jalan-jalan"

"Emm, a-aku ikut"

"Ayo kita pulang, aku antarkan sampai rumah"

Di depan kediaman Uzumaki

"A-arigatou, emm"

"Minato"

"Hah ?"

"Panggil saja Minato"

"Emm, Mi-Minato-kun ?"

"Jangan lupa besok jam 9 yah, aku jemput" ucap Minato sambil mencium kening Kushina dan berlari

3

2

1

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DATTEBANE ?!" Teriak Kushina dengan muka merah

"Hehehe"

Kemudian Kushina memasuki kediamannya dan disambut oleh Arashii di depan pintu

"Hmm Kushina... Itu tadi siapa ?" Goda Arashii

"Hah ?"

"Itu tuh, yang tadi di depan rumah"

"Teman"

"Bener ? Bukan pacar ?"

"A-ANIKI BAKAA" teriak Kushina dengan muka merah

"Hoam, Kushina-nee dan aniki berisik" ucap Nagato yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Salahkan aniki"

"Lah, apa salahku ? Kan aku tanya"

"Huh" Kushina memalingkan mukanya

"Wah aniki, Kushina-nee ngambek tuh" ucap Nagato

Arashii langsung bingung

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu" ucap Kushina kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2

"Tuh aniki, Kushina-nee ngambek tuh" ucap Nagato

"Bantu dong" ucap Arashii

"Imbalan ?"

Arashii tiba-tiba sweetdrop

'Yaampun, kok punya adik kayak gini yah' batin Arashii

"Becanda aniki, mau bantuiin apaan ?" Tanya Nagato

"Hmm, aku punya ide" ucap Arashii sambil menyerigai

"Ide apaan ?" Tanya Nagato kemudian Arashii mendekati Nagato dan membisikkan ide itu

"Hmm... Bagus bagus... Oke kita pakai ide aniki"

Kedua Uzumaki itu menyerigai

Di kamar Kushina

"Ya-ya ampun, aku harus bagaimana dattebane ? Aku tidak bisa kabur dari dia, mesti memberikan darah ke dia juga, dan besok aku akan jalan-jalan dengan dia. Apa salahku kami-sama ?" Ucap + tanya Kushina

Tiba-tiba tercium aroma ramen

"Waah, aku mencium bau ramen" ucap Kushina kemudian ada yang mengetok pintu kamarnya

"Kushina-nee, kita makan yukk" ajak Nagato sambil mengetok pintu

"Ah, sebentar, kau duluan saja, aku belum mandi" ucap Kushina yang kemudian masuk kamar mandi

"Oke" kemudian Nagato pergi kedapur

Di dapur

"Bagaimana ?" Tanya Arashii

"Dia mandi dulu" ucap Nagato

"Oo" Arashii ber-oh-ria

"Semoga aja ide aniki berhasil"

"Amin (?)"

Eh ralat tuh kata. Iya kali ngomong Amin. Kan mereka penganut aliran Jashin (?)

(Hidan : kau ngapain bawa Jashin-sama kesini

Author : lah, terus apaan ?

Arashii : iya kali dewa Jashin (-_-")

Nagato : yah jangan Jashin juga

Author : diubah jadi alhamdulilah aja kali yah #tampangpolos

Nagato, Arashii, Hidan : INI DI JEPANG, BUKAN INDONESIA

Author : yaudah author ralat tuh kata)

"Moga-moga ide aniki berhasil"

"Kushina turun tuh" ucap Arashii ketika mendengar suara orang turun

Kushina menggunakan gaun tidur dengan lengan panjang dan gaun itu berwarna putih (?)

(Kushina : et dah, jadi sadako dong (-_-)

Author : sono balik ke cerita

Kushina : iya iya)

"Waaah ada ramen asin" ucap Kushina riang sambil duduk

"Kau boleh makan ramen ini jika kau memaafkan aniki" ucap Arashii

"Emang aniki salah apa ?" Tanya Kushina polos membuat Arashii facepalm

"Kau lupa ? Ya ampun"

"Tadi Kushina-nee teriak kenapa ?" Tanya Nagato

"Hmm, oh aku ingat" ucap Kushina

"Jadi ?" Tanya Nagato dan Arashii

"Yah aku maafkan, kan cuma begituan doang" ucap Kushina

"Ya sudah, kita makan yukk" ajak Arashii

"Itadakimasu" ucap 3 orang itu kompak di meja makan

Skip time, besok paginya

"Mmm..." Dengan setengah sadar, Kushina berusaha bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dengan mimpi-mimpi indah

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Saat ini jam menunjukan pukul 08.30

5

4

3

2

1

"HAH?! GAWAT AKU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Kushina ketika menyadari jam berapa sekarang. Dengan kecepatan kilat Kushina langsung menyambar handuk dan melesat cepat ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, Kushina langsung mencari baju yang pas. Dan semuanya tepat waktu

"Kushina, pacarmu datang tuh," goda Arashii di depan pintu kamar Kushina tepat setelah Kushina selesai

"ANIKI ! Ah baiklah aku akan segera turun" ucap Kushina kesal karena digoda (lagi) oleh Arashii

Saat Kushina turun, dia melihat Minato yang sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu

"Ohayou Mi-Minato-kun, maaf menunggu lama" ucap Kushina

"Ohayou Kushina-chan. Tidak lama kok dan wow, kau cantik sekali" ucap Minato sambil berdiri dan terpesona setelah melihat penampilan Kushina

Author dan kawan-kawan author akan menjelaskannya penampilan Kushina dan Minato

Kushina menggunakan blus berwarna putih dan rok diatas lutut berwarna hitam. Tas selempang berwarna putih dan flat shoes berwarna hitam. Rambut digerai dan terdapat jepit hitam di poninya.

Minato menggunakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam, dengan dua kancing dibuka dan memperlihatkan kaus putih yang ia pakai di baliknya. Kaki terbalut celana jeans

Kok kayak mau ngelayat yah ? Serba hitam

Abaikan kalimat itu

"Kok kalian pakai pakaian serasi ? Jangan-jangan kalian benar-benar..." Goda Arashii yang sudah turun

Tiba-tiba muka Kushina dan Minato memerah

"A-ANIKI !"

"Emm, kalau boleh tau namamu siapa ?" Tanya Arashii mengabaikan Kushina

"Oh, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Minato Namikaze, panggil saja Minato. Salam kenal" ucap Minato

"Kau anak dari pemilik Namikaze corp kan ?" Tanya Arashii memastikan

"Iya, dan kalau tidak salah Namikaze corp juga menjalin kerja sama dengan Uzumaki corp kan ?"

"Iya, jadi kau anak dari Fukuda-san" ucap Arashii disambut anggukan dari Minato

"Namikaze corp ?" Tanya Kushina

"Iya, kau tidak tahu itu Kushina, ya ampun" ucap Arashii, Kushina kelewatan polos

"Jaga Kushina yah Minato" ucap Arashii sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata

"Iya, ayo Kushina-chan" ucap Minato

"Aniki, ittekimas" ucap Kushina sambil berjalan ke pintu depan dengan Minato

"Itterashai" ucap Arashii

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gimana dengan ceritanya ? Semakin menarik gak ? Maafkan author karena tidak ada adegan Fugaku dan Mikoto *ber-ojigi*. Author usahaiin chapter 4 ada adegannya. Author mau cerita dikit chapter ini berawal dari ikan loh :v

Pas author ngecopy ini dari memo ke bbm chat tiba-tiba nongol emoticon ikan. Sontak author ama editor (anggi) ketawa ketawa dan ide pun muncul. Itu juga dari tanggal 17 sampai 18 bahas fanfic dan jika ada kata2 yg ditambahin ikan jadi ketawa. Kayak, Kushina pergi keruang tamu eh author langsung bilang ke editor (anggi) ruang kolam ikan. Langsung aja ketawa

Kok author malah cerita begituan yah :v

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasti ada yang bingung di bagian ini *pede tingkat akut* #plak

"Mau ku antar ? Sekalian aku akan menjelaskan semua tentang segel itu dan alasan kenapa aku menyegelmu" ucap Minato. 'Yah tidak semua' batin Minato

Maksud dari 'yah tidak semua' itu yah Minato gak akan memberitahu alasan utamanya menyegel Kushina (selain janjinya). Author spoiler dikit deh, Kushina di incar vampir-vampir liar karena darahnya. Jika Minato terluka parah karena di tusuk senjata yang terbuat dari perak & tusukannya sangat dalam dan Minato meminum darah Kushina maka dia akan sembuh dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 jam. Padahal luka yang parah dan dalam dapat sembuh sekitar 1 hari

Pasti pada bingung kan ? Baca saja di chapter mendatang :v

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nu Shi Hottest Queens : makasih loh udah nge-baca fanfic ini, jadi keingat tuh anime yah hehehe. Emm author ama editor (anggi) bingung nih, maksud dari penulisan lebih diperhatikan apaan yah ? Anyway thanks udah membaca fanfic ini

Itakun : hehehe, arigatou sudah membaca fanfic ini dan bilang lucu, ini udah lanjut kok :)

Kushina Riza Himawari : terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini. Wah bikin penasaran yah hehehe. Arigatou sudah nge-support author (TWT)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kushina : author kebanyakan spamnya nih

Minato : iya, percakapannya kurang

Author : seimbang kok

Arashii : hobiku nge-goda Kushina TAT

Author : lah emang kenapa ?

Arashii : abis di goda pasti di bogem Kushina *bisik-bisik ke author dan Minato*

Minato : kau terlalu jujur Arashii, aku juga kali *bisik-bisik juga*

Author : author juga kali *bisik-bisik*

Minato & Arashii : emang kau godaiin Kushina ? *teriak*

Kushina : hah ?! Author godaiin aku ?

Author : sst, jangan teriak juga, kalau aku kebanyakan spam pasti di bogem *bisik-bisik*

Kushina : aku dengar itu *mode habanero*

Author : e-etto Kushina-chan *kabur bersama Minato & Arashi*

Author : *balik lagi* terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini dan REVIEW PLEASE *kabur*

THANKS SUDAH MEMBACA FANFIC INI, FOLLOW DAN FAV FANFIC INI, DAN REVIEW FANFIC INI (TWT)


	4. Chapter 4 : First Date ?

Naruto by Masashi Kinomoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi (utama), Miko x Fuga (pendukung)

Rate : T+

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Humor, Supernatural

Keep smile (?) Ralat Keep reading

Chapter 4 : First Date ?

"Mi-Minato-kun," ucap Kushina malu-malu.

"Hmm ?"

"Kita mau kemana ?"

"Kau ikut saja," ucap Minato dingin.

WHAT THE-, Minato ber-ucap dingin permisa

ABAIKAN ITU

Author ralat tuh kalimat

"Ke tempat di mana kita bisa bersenang-senang," ucap Minato dengan senyum menawan.

BLUSH

Muka Kushina memerah karena senyuman Minato.

Sesampainya di Mall Konoha, mall terbesar di KONOHA.

(Kushina : kok serba Konoha sih ? Author : protes mulu nih (-_-")

Arashii : iya. Tadi sekolah Konoha, sekarang mall Konoha

Author : kan ada di kota Konoha, yah wajar dong #tampang polos

Kushina : balik ke cerita #hajarauthor

Author : wuaaa apa salahku #kenabogem)

"Nonton dulu yuk," ajak Minato.

"Nonton apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Kita lihat dulu ada film apa untuk jam sekarang."

Di bioskop

"Wah ada film The Conjuring 2, Now You See Me 2, Ninja Turtle dan Warcraft. Kau mau nonton apa Kushina ?" tanya Minato. Dalam hati ia berharap Kushina memilih The Conjuring 2. Kushina tampak sibuk berpikir.

'Now You See Me 2 ? Itu cuma berhubungan dengan sulap dan aku tidak tertarik. Ninja Turtle ? Udah besar, males banget. Warcraft ? Kayak game dota. Mending The Conjuring 2, dattebane !' batin Kushina.

"Aku Conjuring 2 saja deh, Minato-kun !" seru Kushina. Minato menghela nafas lega. Kemudian ia menggandeng tangan Kushina dan membuat muka Kushina memerah.

"Ya sudah, ayo !" seru Minato.

Sebenarnya sih, ia berharap kalau nanti Kushina takut dan akan memeluknya. Memang pikiran yang picik sekali. Minato tidak tahu sebenarnya Kushina sama sekali tidak takut dengan hantu.

"Saya pesan tiket Conjuring 2-nya dua," kata Minato. Kushina menunggu di luar antrian.

"Baik, untuk jam berapa ?"

"Jam 10.00 saja."

Kemudian penjual tiket tersebut menunjukkan bangku yang kosong. Banyak juga bangku yang sudah terisi, untung saja ia tidak terlambat.

"Aku pilih yang di tengah saja," kata Minato menunjuk bangku yang masih kosong. Kebetulan di layar tersebut satu baris itu baru terisi empat orang, dan dua orang yang lain duduknya di pinggir.

"Baik, saya ulangi lagi, dua tiket untuk film The Conjuring 2 untuk jam 10.00 ya. Jadi semuanya 3000 yen."

Minato mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan tiga lembar uang 1000 yen, menyerahkan uangnya kepada penjual tiket tersebut, dan menerima tiketnya.

"Terima kasih," Minato tersenyum dan menyusul Kushina. Kushina tampak duduk termenung.

"Kushina-chan !" Minato bermaksud untuk mengagetkan Kushina. Kushina tampak terkejut

"Minato-kun ! Apa-apaan sih, dattebane ?" seru Kushina. Minato tertawa dan menunjukkan tiketnya.

"A-arigatou," ucap Kushina.

"Ayo kita beli makanan dulu, Kushina-chan. Sudah jam 9.50, 10 menit lagi bioskopnya sudah mulai."

Kushina mengangguk dan menuju ke stand makanan dan minuman. Memang sedari tadi aroma popcorn menggugah seleranya.

"Aku mau pesan popcorn asin dan minumnya Strawberry Juice," ucap Kushina.

"Aku pesan popcorn asinnya dua, Strawberry Juice-nya satu, dan Orange Juice-nya satu ya," pesan Minato.

"E-eh Minato-kun, tidak usah bayarin punyaku."

"Tidak apa-apa Kushina-chan," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Benar nih ? Aku jadi tidak enak sama Minato."

"Iya. Ayo Kushina-chan, filmnya akan segera di mulai," Minato menggandeng tangan Kushina.

"I-iya."

Di Cinema 1 (ruang bioskop MinaKushi)

"KYAAAAAA !" seluruh isi bioskop ricuh karena adegan di mana Valak keluar. Minato berharap sekali kalau Kushina akan memeluknya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Minato meliriknya, Kushina masih asyik menyeruput jusnya, seakan tak terpengaruh.

"Kushina-chan, kamu tidak takut ?" tanya Minato. Kushina menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku dari dulu memang tidak pernah takut sesuatu seperti itu, Minato-kun," kata Kushina. Kini ia memakan popcorn asinnya.

"Yah, kukira kamu akan takut terus memelukku. Harapanku melayang deh," goda Minato. Kushina tersedak popcornnya sendiri.

"Uhuk uhuk !" Kushina meraih minumannya dan meneguknya. Minato tertawa pelan.

"Ba-baka," ucap Kushina dengan muka merah. Minato sukses membuat muka Kushina memerah.

"Ya sudah, kalau tidak mau tidak apa kok," Minato kembali menonton film yang diputar pada layar bioskop tersebut.

"Jadi itu ya sebabnya kamu mengajakku nonton film horror, dattebane ?" kata Kushina.

"Wah, ketahuan ya ?" Kushina menggembungkan pipinya. Lelaki memang punya banyak rencana.

"Dasar Minato mesum !" serunya, Minato membungkam mulut Kushina dengan tangannya.

"Hush ! Ini di bioskop, Kushina-chan !" Minato tersenyum, melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Kushina dan menyeruput Orange Juicenya.

"Huh !" Kushina memalingkan mukanya.

"E-eh, Kushina-chan jangan marah."

Kushina tetap memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalau kau masih marah ku cium beneran nih."

"Hah ?!" Pipi Kushina memerah sambil melihat ke arah Minato

"Nah gitu dong, jangan marah," ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina.

BLUSH

"Mi-Minato-kun"

"Nani ?"

"A-apa benar ka-kau menyukai ku ?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya Kushina-chan, bukan suka lagi melainkan cinta."

Kalau di anime-anime yah, nanti ada keluar asap di atas kepalanya dengan muka merah

Author spam nih, balik ke cerita

Yah, dan akhirnya mereka pun terdiam seribu bahasa sampai film berakhir.

THE END (?)

...

...

Loh kok THE END ? Lanjutin ceritanya :v

"Kushina-chan kita makan siang dulu yuk, sudah jam 12 lebih nih," ucap Minato sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"..."

"Kushina-chan ?"

"..."

"Kushina ?" Minato sambil melambaikan tangan di kamera.

Loh kok di kamera ? Dikira acara 'Dunia Lain' kali. Mestinya didepan muka Kushina. Author ralat tuh kalimat.

"Kushina ?" Minato sambil melambaikan tangan di depan muka Kushina.

"A-ah, iya, ada apa ?"

"Kau melamun, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Minato cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," ucap Kushina.

"Kita makan siang dulu. Sekarang jam 12 lebih. Kau mau makan apa ?" tanya Minato.

"Aku ikut kamu saja."

"Oke. Ayo jalan," ucap Minato semangat sambil mengandeng tangan Kushina.

Di kedai Yakiniku Q

"Yo Minato, apa kabar ?" ucap seseorang.

"Baik, baik," ucap Minato ke seseorang itu.

"Wah tumben kau ajak seorang gadis ke sini. Pacarmu, yah ?" tanya seseorang a.k.a Chouza.

"Calon," ucap Minato.

"Oo," Chouza ber-oh-ria.

"Seperti biasa yah," ucap Minato sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Iya. Silahkan duduk Minato," ucap Chouza kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Itu kenalanmu, Minato ?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya, dia teman SD ku. Ayo duduk Kushina-chan."

"Ini pesanannya, Minato. Silahkan dinikmati," ucap Chouza sambil tertawa dan menaruh yakiniku di atas tungku (semoga benar) meja Minato dan Kushina.

"Arigatou, Chouza," ucap Minato.

"Kushina-chan, buka mulutmu," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan daging yang sudah matang.

"A-aaa..." Kushina membuka mulutnya sambil muka merah. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Wah, enak, dattebane !" ucap Kushina. Minato tertawa dan memakan yakiniku yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau buka mulutmu Minato," ucap Kushina sambil menyodorkan daging.

Tentu saja Minato kaget dengan perkataan Kushina dan Minato membuka mulutnya. Orang-orang yang melihat ini iri kepada mereka.

"Hihihi," Kushina tertawa kecil ketika melihat Minato.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil, dattebane !" ucap Kushina.

"Bukannya kau, yah, Kushina ? Buktinya saja kemarin kau makan ramen masih berantakan," goda Minato membuat muka Kushina memerah lagi.

"I-itu..." Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan makannya, kita akan pergi ke Taman Konoha."

"I-iya."

TAMAN KONOHA

(Minato : author hobi banget dah, serba Konoha.

Author : kan aku cinta Konoha.

Kushina : bukannya kau IKAN LOVERS yah ? *muka polos*

Author : ka-kau tau itu dari mana ? *muka merah*

Kushina : dari ini *menunjukkan hp author*

Author : wuaaa kau bajak hp ku *mengambil hp dari Kushina*

Minato : Kushina-chan, jangan begitu *menyentil dahi Kushina*

Kushina : i-ittai *memegang dahi*

Author : ehem, bisa kalian simpan adegan itu nanti, kita akan melanjutkan ceritanya

Kushina & Minato : *muka merah*)

"Kita mau main apa dulu ?" tanya Kushina.

"Apa saja boleh untuk Hime-ku."

BLUSH

"Ja-jangan be-berkata seperti itu, dattebane !" Minato terkekeh.

"Ayo kita main itu dulu," ucap Minato sambil menunjuk roller coaster.

"Eh ada Minato-san," ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam yakni Mikoto.

"Wah Miko-chan," ucap Kushina.

"Ada Kushi-chan juga. Jangan-jangan kalian kencan, yah ?" tanya Mikoto polos membuat muka Kushina memerah lagi.

"Ti-tidak, kok. Kau sendiri sedang ngapain disini ?"

"Kencan bareng Fugaku-nii, iya kan ?" tanya Mikoto ke Fugaku.

"Hn."

"Iya atau gak ?"

"Iya iya."

Kushina melongo, sejak kapan Fugaku bisa nyerah sama Mikoto (sejak negara api menyerang #plak dikira avatar kali)

"Kalau begitu bareng yuk," ajak Minato yang disambut anggukan dari 3 orang itu.

"Kita main itu dulu," ucap Mikoto sambil menunjuk roller coaster.

"Ayo," ucap Minato.

Author mau men-skip bagian itu

"Mi-Minato, pelan-pelan," ucap Kushina berkeringat.

"Apa aku terlalu cepat ?" tanya Minato, dia juga berkeringat.

"I-iya, perutku sakit sekali," ucap Kushina.

"Sebentar Kushina."

"AKKH !"

"Gapapa ?"

"Sudah Minato, pelan-pelan."

"Ini juga sudah ku usahaiin."

"Ini terlalu cepat Minato. Aku tahu kau ingin mengalahkan Fugaku, tapi tidak begini juga."

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Minato menabrak Fugaku.

"KYAAA !" teriak Mikoto.

"Sudah kena," ucap Minato menyerigai.

"Fugaku-nii, balas Minato-san !" ucap Mikoto yang disambut anggukan Fugaku.

Dan terjadi tabrak-tabrakan.

"Mentang-mentang main ini, jangan saling tabrak-tabrakan. Perutku sakit," ucap Kushina.

"Kan namanya juga bom-bom car Kushina-chan," ucap Minato.

Ternyata mereka main bom-bom car toh, dikira... *author mimisan*

Ingat author, ini rate T bukan M.

...

Loh kok author yang diingetin yah, kan mestinya MinaKushi.

Abaikan 2 kalimat diatas.

"Sudah selesai nih. Ayo Kushina-chan, kita main yang lain," ucap Minato.

"Se-sebentar, kita ke toilet dulu," ucap Kushina dengan muka seperti zombie (?).

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kushi-chan?" tanya Mikoto khawatir. Mereka sudah sampai didepan toilet.

"Aku mual," ucap Kushina kemudian bergegas memasuki toilet tersebut.

"Kushi-chan," Mikoto mengikuti Kushina.

"Kau bawa terlalu kasar," ucap Fugaku.

"Emang iya yah?" tanya Minato.

"Kalau tidak kenapa dia bisa muntah-muntah?"

"Mungkin Kushina sakit," ucap Minato polos.

"Menurutku sih kau terlalu kasar mainnya."

Di toilet, bilik Kushina dan Mikoto

"Hoekk.. Hoekk..." Kushina muntah-muntah di toilet.

"Daijoubu?" tanya Mikoto sambil mengelus punggung Kushina. Kushina menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau kenapa bisa muntah Kushina? Kau hamil?" tanya Mikoto polos.

"Na-nani?! Aku hamil?! Yang benar saja Miko-chan."

Author lupa kalau Kushina dan Mikoto polos bukan main.

"Iya kan? Buktinya kau muntah-muntah," ucap Mikoto polos.

"Karena aku muntah-muntah dibilang hamil? Ya ampun," Kushina facepalm.

"Lah, terus apa?"

"Pasti gara-gara Minato bawanya kasar," ucap Kushina.

"Hah? Kasar?"

Author dan Kushina facepalm.

"Tadi kita kan main bom-bom car Miko-chan, pas kita lagi main Minato bawanya kasar," jelas Kushina.

"Oo," Mikoto ber-oh-ria.

"Sekarang udah agak baikkan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Baikkan, ayo keluar," ajak Kushina yang disambut anggukan dari Mikoto kemudian mereka keluar.

"Ayo kita ke cafe," ajak Minato.

Di Imagination Cafe

"Aku pesan parfait strawberry, ya," ucap Kushina semangat.

"Aku parfait buah. Nii-san mau apa?" tanya Mikoto yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Fugaku.

"Aku ice coffe saja. Kau Minato?"

"Aku fruit punch saja."

"Saya ulangi pesanannya, parfait strawberry 1, parfait buah 1, ice coffee 1, dan fruit punch 1," ucap pelayan kafe.

"Iya," ucap Minato.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap pelayan kafe.

Author akan menjelaskan posisi duduk mereka. Kushina duduk bareng Minato, di depan mereka ada Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Habis ini kita main apa?" tanya Minato.

"Mumpung sudah sore kita pergi ke biang lala, yuk! Pemandangan sorenya sangat indah jika dilihat dari atas," ajak Mikoto.

"Boleh, aku bersama Miko-chan yah," ucap Kushina.

"Tidak, kau bersamaku, Kushina," ucap Minato sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke Kushina.

"Mikoto bersamaku," ucap Fugaku.

Kushina mem-pout-kan bibirnya membuat Minato gemas. Tiba-tiba Minato mencubit kedua pipi Kushina.

"Hanaste, dattebane!"

"Kau membuatku gemas Kushina-chan!"

"Hihihi," Mikoto tertawa kecil sedangkan Fugaku masih dengan muka dinginnya.

"Pesanan anda sudah siap, silahkan dinikmati," ucap pelayan sambil menaruh pesanan mereka diatas meja.

"Arigatou," ucap Minato dan Mikoto. Fugaku menganggukan kepalanya. Pipi Kushina masih dicubit oleh Minato.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minato sambil menegokkan kepala ke Mikoto.

"Enak sekali. Buahnya segar, krimnya juga manis," puji Mikoto.

"Hn," ucap Fugaku singkat.

"Bagaimana Kushina?" tanya Minato dengan muka tanpa dosa sambil melihat Kushina.

"Bagaimana aku mencoba jika kau masih mencubit pipiku?"

"A-ah gomen," Minato melepaskan cubitannya. Saat Kushina mau memakannya tiba-tiba Minato menyuapi Kushina.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku aku akan menyuapimu Kushina-chan," ucap Minato sambil menyodorkan sendok yang terdapat strawberry.

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku sudah memaafkan kamu," ucap Kushina dengan muka merah.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Aaa..." Kushina membuka mulutnya kemudian mengunyah.

"Oishi, dattebane!" ucap Kushina riang

"Ehem," batuk Mikoto. Kushina dan Minato melihat kearah Mikoto.

"Bisa simpan adegan kalian? Disini ada orang," ucap Mikoto. Muka Minato memerah dan Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu Kushina?" tanya Minato serius.

"Semakin hari semakin banyak vampir liar," ucap Kushina.

"Sebenarnya kami ingin membantu, tetapi kami tidak bisa membantu karena pergerakan werewolf semakin menjadi."

"Werewolf? Bukannya vampir dan werewolf sudah bersahabat?" tanya Mikoto. Dulu Mikoto sama seperti Kushina, sama-sama menjadi hunter, tetapi Mikoto keluar dari VHO karena keluarganya tidak mengizinkan dia menjadi hunter.

"Benar, tetapi werewolf membunuh vampir liar, bukan vampir asli. Takutnya kami disangka vampir liar sehingga kami tidak bisa membantu. Apalagi werewolf tidak bisa membedakan mana vampir liar dan vampir asli," ucap Minato sedikit jengkel.

"Namikaze-sama sedang mengurus ini, dia sedang mencari siapa yang membuat vampir liar ini," ucap Fugaku.

"Wah sudah sore, ayo cepat, kita tidak akan melewatkan pemandangan itu, kan ?" ucap Mikoto mencairkan suasana (?).

Di tempat bianglala

"Sugoii.." Puji Kushina ketika melihat pemandangan sore di bianglala. Kushina dan Minato duduk berhadapan.

"Ku-Kushina..." ucap Minato gugup.

"Nani?" Kushina menolehkan kepalanya ke Minato.

"A-aishiteru yo," pipi Minato memerah.

"A-aku..." pipi Kushina memerah juga.

Tiba-tiba Minato duduk disebelah Kushina dan menipiskan jarak mereka. Tangan kiri Minato memegang pipi Kushina dan tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Kushina.

Jarak di antara Minato dan Kushina semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya bibir Minato mendarat di bibir mungil Kushina. Kushina memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibir Minato yang dingin melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Walaupun bibir Minato dingin, tapi ia merasakan kehangatan darinya.

Minato akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu. Wajah Kushina kini benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus. Minato terlihat biasa, namun karena ia adalah vampir. Seandainya ia adalah manusia biasa, wajahnya juga pasti memerah.

'F-first kiss ku?!' batin Kushina kaget.

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Kushina-chan."

...

...

...

Awkward moment.

Mungkin itu adalah istilah yang paling tepat untuk Minato dan Kushina. Setelah kejadian tadi, keduanya bungkam. Bahkan saat mereka di taman Konoha sampai ke kediaman Uzumaki dalam keadaan hening.

Muka Kushina masih memerah, dia sedang memikirkan ciuman tadi serta perasaannya kepada Minato. Sedangkan Minato, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ada vampir liar yang menghadang mereka.

"E-Eh?"

Tanpa disadari, ada tangan yang menarik tangan kanan Kushina dan kini ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Kushina. Kushina mendongak ke atas dan menyadari Minato tengah memeluk Kushina erat dengan satu tangan. Wajahnya tampak serius dan mata sapphirenya menatap ke arah sekelilingnya.

"Jangan bergerak," bisiknya ke Kushina, tanpa menoleh.

"Mi-Minato, kenapa?" tanya Kushina. Kushina sadar ada yang tidak beres.

"Vampir liar."

"Na-Nani?" Kushina menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan melihat ada seorang yang berpenampilan layaknya berandalan dan berwajah pucat. Ia tertawa dan gigi taringnya terlihat.

'Vampir liar! Bagaimana aku tidak bisa menyadari ada vampir? Selama ini aku selalu bisa menyadari hawa kehadiran vampir. Tapi kenapa kali ini aku tidak bisa menyadarinya?' batin Kushina.

"Aku tidak sadar ada vampir liar… Hawa mereka seakan lenyap dan tidak ada bau darah vampir liar," bisik Minato.

"Pegang kemejaku. Jangan memberontak, biar aku yang membereskan mereka."

Kushina mengangguk dan menurut. 'Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' batin Kushina.

"Serahkan wanita itu~ Daraah!" Minato menyeringai.

"Tidak akan pernah! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" Ada 10 vampir liar yang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Minato yakin mereka berbeda dari vampir liar yang biasanya. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang berada di balik mereka, karena hawa kehadiran dan bau darahnya bisa tersamarkan.

Tapi jangan harap mereka akan menang melawan Minato, vampir bangsawan yang sejak lahir ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin para vampir untuk menggantikan Namikaze Fukuda (author akan menjelaskan biodata mereka + biodata tokoh lain). Karena, Minato adalah salah satu vampir terkuat saat ini dan merupakan satu-satunya yang bisa melawan Namikaze Fukuda.

Hawa gelap Minato pun menguat. Kushina merinding merasakan hawa Minato yang terasa lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. Begitu pula dengan para vampir liar yang kini hendak melawan. Semuanya mundur selangkah dua langkah karena ketakutan dengan hawa Minato yang begitu kuat.

"Seraaang!" teriak salah satu vampir. Para vampir liar itu pun mulai menyerang Minato. Minato melompat tinggi begitu para vampir menyerbunya di tengah. Pelukannya pada Kushina semakin erat. Kushina memejamkan matanya, tidak berani melihat apa yang terjadi. Tangannya kini sudah berpindah tanpa ia sadari, berpegangan erat pada bahu Minato.

Para vampir pun segera sadar bahwa Minato kini telah berpindah tempat setelah melompat dan menghindari mereka. Para vampir liar pun kini berbalik ke arah Minato dan hendak menyerbu Minato.

Tanpa disadari, salah satu dari mereka berhasil melancarkan serangan dari belakang dan berhasil melukai salah satu lengan Kushina dengan kuku tajamnya.

"Akkh!"

Minato terkejut ketika melihat satu vampir liar itu melukai Kushina.

"Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato cemas sambil waspada.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Kushina sambil menahan sakit. Lukanya dalam dan panjangnya sekitar 10 cm.

'Hebat juga dia,' batin Minato.

Vampir-vampir liar itu semakin bersemangat karena mencium darah Kushina. Lalu mereka menyebar ke berbagai arah. Tapi bukan Minato kalau begitu saja kewalahan. Ia lalu menyerang dengan kekuatan angin yang membuat vampir-vampir itu melayang dan sulit mendekati mereka.

Ketika Minato lengah, salah satu vampir menabrak tubuh Minato dan Kushina pun terlepas dari pelukannya. Alhasil, para vampir itu pun mulai mendekati Kushina.

"Akhirnya... hahahahahaha! Kemari kau~" ucap vampir liar itu.

"Tidak akan!" teriak Kushina. Saat hendak melarikan diri, ia ditangkap oleh salah satu vampir dan vampir itu bersiap untuk meminum darah Kushina. Namun Minato dengan cepat berlari ke arah vampir itu dan menyerang dengan air yang menjauhkannya dari Kushina. Minato kembali memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"I-iya."

"Mereka lumayan juga," ucap Minato.

Saat para vampir itu mulai mendekat satu sama lain dan berjalan ke arah mereka, Minato menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

CREEEESSSH!

"UAAARRRGHHHHH!"

"ARRRRGGGHHHH!"

"Tenang saja, tak sampai satu menit kalian akan membeku." Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Minato. Ia mendongak, menatap Minato yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Membeku?" tanya Kushina. Minato mengangguk.

"Lihatlah." Kushina memutar kepalanya, menengok ke arah para vampir liar. Ia terkesiap. Mata violetnya membelalak lebar melihat bagaimana keadaan di depannya.

Para vampir liar itu membeku. Tubuh mereka seolah menjadi es. Jalanan di bawah mereka pun menjadi es. Mata Kushina menelusuri arah asal es itu dan berhenti di bawah kaki Minato. Jalanan yang membeku hanya sampai di batas kaki Minato. Membuktikan bahwa Minato memiliki bakat yang spesial.

"Ini…"

"Bakatku. Aku bisa mengabungkan 2 elemen dan menghasilkan es juga membuat barang apa pun yang kuinginkan menjadi es. Dan es yang kuhasilkan bukan es biasa… Es yang kuhasilkan bisa sekuat baja, itupun kalau aku mau," kata Minato dengan nada rendah.

Kushina menelan ludahnya. Vampir yang satu ini benar-benar mengerikan. Kekuatannya sudah di luar batas normal, belum lagi dengan otaknya yang jenius. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya.

"Kau mengerikan, Minato…"

Minato tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya padamu." Minato melepaskan pelukannya dari Kushina. Wajah Kushina merah padam. Ia merasa terlalu nyaman dalam pelukan Minato. Suhu tubuh Minato memang dingin, namun pelukannya terasa hangat bagi Kushina.

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah merah merona Kushina.

"Kemari kan lenganmu," ucap Minato dan kemudian Kushina menyodorkan lengannya ke Minato.

(Arashii : pasti dijilat

Nagato : menurutku sih dihisap

Arashii : apa bedanya?

Author : ...

Kushina : *blush*)

Minato kemudian mendekatkan tangannya ke lengan Kushina dan mengeluarkan elemen airnya.

"Kau mau membersihkan luka ini?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Membersihkan sekaligus menyembuhkan," ucap Minato yang masih fokus dengan lengan Kushina.

"Sudah, coba kau lihat," ucap Minato. Kushina melihat bahwa luka di lengannya sudah hilang.

"Sugoi, dattebane," puji Kushina.

"Hehehe, tunggu sebentar yah," ucap Minato. Ia mengambil ponselnya, lalu jemarinya dengan cepat menekan nomor ponsel seseorang.

"Kyuuko-chan, cepat kemari. Ada yang menyerang. Tolong bereskan mereka, bawa saja ke penjara." Kemudian Minato menutup teleponnya.

'Siapa Kyuuko?' batin Kushina bingung.

"Kau tidak memberitahu tempatnya dimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak perlu karena sebentar lagi dia sampai," ucap Minato dan tiba-tiba muncul gadis berambut pirang dan bermata sapphire yang berusia 14 tahun.

"Nii-sama, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu tempatnya sih? Untung saja Fugaku-nii-sama kasih tau kalau kau mengantar Kushina-nee-sama," ucap gadis itu kesal.

"Kan tadi pagi sudah ku bilang kalau aku akan pergi bareng Kushina," ucap Minato.

"Huh!" gadis itu mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"A-ano..." Kushina bingung

"Ah, ini Kushina-nee-sama yah? Konbawa nee-sama," ucap gadis itu.

"Kau siapa yah?" tanya Kushina membuat gadis itu pundung.

"Kau melupakan ku nee-sama," ucap gadis itu membuat Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada yang mencuri ingatannya, Kyuuko," ucap Minato.

"Hah ?!" Kyuuko membelalakan matanya.

"Emm Minato, ini siapa yah?" tanya Kushina.

"Ini adikku, Namikaze Kyuuko."

"Kok bisa?" tanya Kyuuko.

"Entahlah. Kau urus vampir liar itu, aku mau mengantar Kushina," ucap Minato.

"Waaah, vampir liarnya banyak yang membeku," ucap Kyuuko.

"Kau urus yah," ucap Minato kemudian menarik Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kita meninggalkannya?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuuko akan menelepon pengawal kami untuk membawa mereka."

"Oh," Kushina ber-oh-ria.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Minato ketiika sudah sampai di kediaman Uzumaki.

"A-arigatou."

"Douita, oyasumi Kushina-chan," ucap Minato kemudian mencium kening Kushina. Muka Kushina memerah. Minato terkekeh, melihat gadis pujaannya memerah.

"Duluan yah," ucap Minato kemudian berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi (ingat Minato vampir).

Kemudian Kushina masuk ke kediamannya dan disambut lagi oleh Arashii.

(Author : Arashii jadi bell boy

Arashii : kau yang menceritakannya *dark aura*

Author : hehehe

Arashii : *siapin katana*

Author : *lari* )

"Hmm, Kushina, bagaimana dengan kencanmu ?" Arashii menyerigai.

"Itu bukan kencan."

"Lalu apa?" Kushina langsung bungkam.

"Nee-san naik saja, kalau tidak aniki akan begitu terus," ucap Nagato di belakang Arashii.

'Untung punya adik yang peka' batin Kushina. Kemudian Kushina pergi ke kamarnya.

"Dasar Nagato, aku tidak bisa menggoda dia kan," ucap Arashii kesal.

"Hn."

"Emang kau tidak penasaran dia ngapain aja hari ini?"

"Daripada itu, aniki sudah menyelesaikan laporan perusahaan?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa," ucap Arashii sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Hoamm... Aku masuk kamar yah," ucap Nagato kemudian meninggalkan Arashii.

"Huwaaa... Gara-gara mau godaiin Kushina jadi lupa selesaiin laporan!" ucap Arashii.

Poor Arashii

TBC

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wah cerita author makin aneh yah hehehe. Maafkan author yah *ber-ojigi*. Author baru ngeh kalau chapter 1 ada 1K+, chapter 2 ada 2K+, chapter 3 ada 3K+ dan chapter 4 ada 4K+.

Author merasa chapter ini kurang humor, author akan usahakan dichapter 6 banyak humornya karena chapter 5 Kushina berburu vampire liar. Author butuh asupan ide nih, abis beberapa hari ini otak author lagi error. Author juga ingin berterima kasih kepada Anggi (teman sekaligus editor) yang membantu membereskan cerita ini.

Wah author terlalu hobi nge-spam nih.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

BIODATA (note : author mengerjakan fanfic ini dari hp, dari ch 1-4 jadi jika ada yang aneh maaf yah)

1\. Namikaze Minato

Umur : 17 tahun

Kekuatan : Angin, air, es (gabungan air dan angin)

Kelas : 11-1

Sekolah : Konoha Internasional Highschool

Orang tua : Namikaze Fukuda dan Namikaze Lisa

Status : Vampir bangsawan

2\. Namikaze Kyuuko

Umur : 14 tahun

Kekuatan :Angin

Kelas : 8-1 / 2-1

Sekolah : Pearl Internasional school

Orang tua : Namikaze Fukuda dan Namikaze Lisa

Status : Vampir bangsawan

3\. Namikaze Fukuda

Umur : 38 tahun

Kekuatan : Api

Status : Vampir bangsawan

4\. Namikaze Lisa

Umur : 37 tahun

Kekuatan : -

Status : Vampir bangsawan (awalnya dia manusia, lalu diubah menjadi vampir karena suatu alasan)

5\. Uzumaki Kushina

Umur : 16 tahun

Kekuatan : -

Kelas : 10-1

Sekolah : Konoha Internasional Highschool

Status : Manusia

Orang tua : Uzumaki Mito dan Senju Hashirama

6\. Uzumaki Arashii

Umur : 21 tahun

Kekuatan : -

Status : Manusia (jomblo :V #plak)

Orang tua : Uzumaki Mito dan Senju Hashirama

7\. Uzumaki Nagato

Umur : 15 tahun

Kelas : 9-1 / 3-1

Sekolah : Pearl Internasional School

Kekuatan : -

Status : Manusia (jomblo juga #plak)

Orang tua : Uzumaki Mito dan Senju Hashirama

8\. Uchiha Mikoto

Umur : 16 tahun

Kelas : 10-1

Sekolah : Konoha Internasional Highschool

Kekuatan : -

Status : Manusia

Orang tua : Uchiha Mina dan Uchiha Jito

9\. Uchiha Fugaku

Umur : 17 tahun

Kelas : 11-1

Sekolah : Konoha Internasional Highschool

Kekuatan : Api

Status : Vampir bangsawan

Orang tua : Uchiha Izuna dan Uchiha Sara

Orang tua Fugaku, Mikoto dan Kushina tidak perlu dijelaskan. (Inner : author males #plak).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

REPLY REVIEW

Kushina Riza Himawari : udah lanjut :*, arigatou sudah membaca fanfic ini.

Nu shi Hottest Queens : author sudah diusahakan. Ini udah lanjut. Arigatou sudah membaca :3.

Josephine La Rose99 : hehehe, makasih sudah bilang makin menarik. Emm soal masa lalu Kushina author akan menjelaskan di chapter mendatang. Kayak fanfic 'My Lady is My fiance ' yah, author ambil sedikit konsep disana. Kan ceritanya Kushina agak membenci Minato, tapi Minato menyukai Kushina. Makasih juga sudah dibilang humor. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih sudah membaca.

Demons : udah next nih, arigato sudah membaca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kushina : kok orang tua Miko-chan, Fugaku dan aku gak dijelasin, dattebane?

Author : yang paling penting kan orang tua Minato :V (inner : malas nulis #plak).

Minato : chapter depan akan dijelaskan orang tua kalian kok.

Kushina : beneran?

Minato : iya.

Author : oh iya, author mau minta maaf jika update lama, cari idenya susah. Udah gitu author belum pernah naik bianglala lagi.

Kushina : bilang aja takut.

Author : bukan takut, tapi gak diizinin naik sama orang tua.

Minato : author tuh sebenarnya udah SMA, kalau udah kuliah mah bisa.

Author : apa kaitannya? ( -,-)

Minato : entahlah. *muka polos*

Author : *siapin rasengan*

Minato : *hiraishin*

Kushina : sudah sudah, jangan berantem (?)

Arashii : bagian aku sama Nagato dikit banget di chapter sebelumnya. Udah gitu di chapter ini kok aku begitu banget sih.

Author : oh iya, aku penasaran rambut Arashii bewarna apa.

Arashii : heh?

Author : waktu itu author penasaran, cari digoogle abis itu ketemu...

Arashii : ketemu?

Author : rambut Arashii ada warna kuning dan merah.

Arashii : hah ?!

Author : sumpah dah ( -,-)v

Kushina : kan dia Uzumaki, rambutnya warna merahlah.

Author : entahlah, kalau warna kuning kayak Minato.

Minato : mencari ku?

Author : iya *siapin rasengan*

Minato : huaaaa, apa salahku? *lari*

Author : *ngejar Minato*

Kushina : terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini yah.

Arashii : author membutuhkan asupan ide nih, jadi reviewnya yah.

Kushina + Arashii : REVIEW PLEASE

Makasih sudah membaca fanfic ini dan meng-review fanfic ini. Author ingin minta maaf jika banyak spamnya. ARIGATO GOZAIMASU


	5. Chapter 5 : Huntering And Couple

Naruto by Masashi Kinomoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi (utama), Miko x Fuga (pendukung)

Rate : T+

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Humor, Supernatural

Selamat membaca *ber-ojigi*

Chapter 5 : Hunting and couple

Kushina prov

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Kenapa jantungku ini? Sejak Minato menembakku jantungku begini terus.

...

...

Tunggu sebentar, tadi aku ngomong sesuatu yang aneh deh.

...

...

Iya iya, aku ngomong tentang menembak.

...

...

Oh iya, Minato kan tadi menembakku.

...

...

Wuaaa, Minato menembak ku dattebane?! Aku harus jawab apa dattebane?!

Tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi? Ah, Sarutobi-sama. Konbawa. Besok pagi kesana? Bisa, kebetulan besok libur. Konbawa," ucapku ditelepon.

Misi? Sepenting itukah sampai disuruh datang pagi? Lebih baik aku mandi dulu.

Setelah mandi, tiba-tiba ada email masuk di hpku (seingat author kalau di Jepang namanya email bukan sms). Ternyata Mikoto yang mengirimnya.

'Kushi-chan, Fugaku-nii-san memberitahu kalau kau ditembak oleh Minato. Kau sudah memberitahu jawabannya?'

Hah?! Kok si manusia es itu tahu kalau Minato menembakku?

'Kau tahu itu dari si manusia es itu? Iya sih Minato menembakku, tapi aku belum menjawabnya.'

'Hah? Kau belum menjawab pernyataan itu? Ya ampun Kushi-chan, kau harus menjawabnya cepat, kalau gak Minato bisa mati kutu buat nunggu tuh jawaban.'

Pipiku memerah, iya kali Minato begitu.

'Aku sebenarnya masih memikirkan perasaanku. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya tetapi aku juga merasa takut karena dia vampir.'

'Hihihi, kau suka dengannya Kushi-chan.'

Kupastikan mukaku memerah karena email itu. Tiba-tiba Mikoto meneleponku.

"Kau suka dengannya, Kushina-chan."

"Su-suka?! Apa kau yakin, Miko-chan?"

"Tentu sekali, jika kau nyaman dengannya maka kau suka dengannya."

"A-aku tidak tahu, Miko-chan, kurasa yang kau katakan ada benarnya."

"Kau harus membalas perasaannya, Kushi-chan, aku akan mendukungmu."

"..."

"Ganbatte ne."

"I-Iya."

"Jaa ne."

"Jaa ne, Miko-chan."

Pip

Apa yang dikatakannya benar? Bahwa aku menyukai Minato? Aku ragu dengan perasaanku. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya tetapi aku juga merasa takut karena dia adalah vampir.

Ada email masuk lagi, aku membacanya kemudian mukaku memerah lagi. Dasar, Minato baka.

'Oyasuminasai hime, aishiteru yo :*.'

Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang, besok aku harus kesana.

Skip time

Next morning at VHO

Tok tok *ketuk pintu*

"Silahkan masuk," ucap seseorang di dalam. Langsung saja aku masuk.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sarutobi-sama. Ada misi apa hari ini?" tanyaku.

Hari ini aku hanya memakai kemeja bewarna abu-abu dengan celana panjang bewarna hitam. Aku juga memakai ikat pinggang bewarna putih juga sepatu hak hitam. Rambutku digerai biasa dan memakai jepit hitam.

"Kau ada misi untuk malam ini. Di hutan Konoha sering terlihat vampir liar dan mayat-mayat yang kehabisan darah. Aku ingin kau memberantas vampir-vampir itu malam ini juga," ucap Sarutobi-sama dengan muka serius.

Sendiri? Tumben sekali, biasanya 2 atau tidak 3 orang.

"Ano Sarutobi-sama, aku sendiri mengerjakan misi ini?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya misi ini membutuhkan 3 orang, tetapi anggota VHO lain sibuk dengan misi mereka masing-masing sehingga aku terpaksa menyerahkan misi ini ke kau."

"Kau bisa mempercayakan aku untuk misi ini, Sarutobi-sama," ucapku semangat.

"Bagus, itulah semangat yang ku inginkan, Kushina. Kau akan datang kesini lagi jam 5 sore. Ada 1 mobil van hitam khusus untuk misi ini. Kau libur kan sampai hari minggu nanti?"

"Minggu ini diliburkan Sarutobi-sama, kau lupa minggu depan ada apa?"

"Oh iya." Maklum Sarutobi-sama udah tua, bukan maksud menghina yah hihihi.

"Bisa kau tidak memakai embel-embel '-sama', kau kan keponakkanku, Kushina."

"Giliran panggil jii-san gak mau, sekarang panggil Sarutobi-sama juga gak mau. Maunya apa sih?" tanyaku ketus.

"Sarutobi-nii-san."

"HOEKK... Yang benar tuh Sarutobi-jii-san."

"Aku masih muda tau," ucapnya sambil pose kuat. Hidih, ngaku-ngaku muda tapi sekali push up malah nyerah.

"Ya udah, aku mau balik ke rumah," ucapku sambil berjalan ke pintu.

"Titip salam buat Arashii yah."

"Hai."

Kushina end prov

Kita ketempat Minato yuk reader-san.

"Nii-sama, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Kushina-nee-sama ingatannya dicuri?" tanya Kyuuko ketika memasuki kamar Minato.

"Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang aku sibuk," ucap Minato tanpa menoleh. Minato sibuk dengan laporan yang diberikan ayahnya tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba ada 4 siku dikepala Kyuuko dan hawa mengerikannya keluar.

"SE-KA-RANG, NII-SAMA," ucap Kyuuko penuh penekanan.

"Iya iya."

"Huh!"

"Kau ingat kejadian Kushina diserang vampir liar?"

"Banget. Lalu apa kaitannya dengan ingatan Kushina-nee-sama yang dicuri?"

"Ingatannya dicuri saat itu juga."

"NANI?!"

"Hei, tidak usah berteriak juga, kuping nii-sama sakit."

"Gomen, gomen," ucap Kyuuko sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau menurutku, ingatannya dicuri oleh vampir bangsawan yang mengontrol vampir liar tersebut."

"Kalau bertemu vampir bangsawan itu aku akan membunuhnya," geram Kyuuko.

"Onii-sama, aku haus," ucap Kyuuko. Minato tertawa melihat gelagat manja adiknya.

"Kemari," kata Minato sambil membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja yang tengah dipakainya saat ini. Kyuuko mendekati Minato dan ia membenamkan kepalanya di sela leher Minato dan menancapkan gigi taringnya di leher Minato. Ia menghisap darah Minato. Minato diam saja dan bersikap biasa, seolah tidak ada vampir yang menggigit lehernya dan meminum darahnya.

"Kau minum banyak juga, Kyuuko-chan," ucap Minato setelah Kyuuko melepaskan taringnya.

"Aku sudah haus dari kemarin, nii-sama," ucap Kyuuko kemudian. Minato mengelus kepala Kyuuko yang bewarna pirang.

"Nii-sama tidak minum?" tanya Kyuuko polos.

"Kau lupa? Aku kan sudah menyegel Kushina," ucap Minato sambil menyentil dahi Kyuuko.

"Ah, ittai, nii-sama!" Minato terkekeh.

"Kalau tidak salah hari ini adalah jadwal minum nii-sama kan?"

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kau minumnya bagaimana?" tanya Kyuuko.

"Gampang." Minato menyerigai.

SKIP TIME TO 05.00 PM AT KUSHINA PLACE

"Yosh, semua lengkap, dattebane," ucap Kushina didepan mobil van hitam. Kushina menggunakan kemeja hitam, jaket coklat, celana legging hitam, dan sepatu kets hitam.

"Ayo jalan, dattebane!" ucap Kushina bersemangat. Baru saja Kushina menyalakan mobil tersebut ada yang menelepon. Kushina kemudian mengambil hpnya.

'Aniki? Kenapa dia meneleponku?' batin Kushina.

"Moshi moshi. Aniki?" ucap Kushina.

"Kushina, kau kemana?" tanya Arashii.

"Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku kerja," ucap Kushina jengkel sambil menyalakan mesin dan memasang earphone biru kesayangannya.

"Ya ampun, sudah kubilang, berhenti jadi hunter."

"Dan sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka, Kushina."

"Yah aku tidak mau vampir-vampir itu berkeliaran, aniki."

"Hah, aku mengalah, kau menang." Kushina menyerigai.

"Jadi aku masih boleh jadi hunter kan?"

"Kau jadi hunter untuk mengetahui kematian orang tua kita, kan? Kau masih SMA, Kushina. Kau harus tau bahwa aku dan Nagato mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Itu alasan utamaku, alasan lain hanya menyelamatkan orang dari vampir tersebut."

"Hah, kau mirip sekali dengan kaa-san." Kushina tersenyum.

"Kan aku anaknya. Aniki, aku sudah akan berburu. Kumatikan yah, jaa ne."

"E-eh tung-"

pip

"Nah sekarang kita persiapkan semuanya," ucap Kushina menyerigai evil dan mencabut earphonenya.

Ketika Kushina pergi kebelakang mobil dan memasukkan pisau peraknya di tas kecilnya, ada yang menutup matanya.

"Ketemu kau~" ucap seseorang.

'Ga-gawat, baru saja sampai sudah diserang,' batin Kushina yang kemudian mengambil pisau perak dan langsung menusuk tepat diperutnya.

"I-ittai, Kushina-chan!" ucap seseorang itu sambil melepaskan tangannya dan memegang perutnya yang terluka

'Hah?!' batin Kushina kaget karena mengenal suara ini.

Kemudian ia menengok ke belakang. Mata Kushina terbelalak lebar, ternyata itu adalah Minato.

"Huwaa!" teriak Kushina kemudian mendekati Minato.

Author akan menjelaskan penampilan Minato, dia pakai jaket leather coklat dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam serta sepatu kets hitam.

"Daijoubu desuka?"

"Aku terluka, Kushina. Kau lupa aku ini vampir?" ucap Minato sambil menutup sebelah matanya dan menahan sakit diperutnya.

"A-ah gomenne."

"Ittai yo, Kushina-chan."

"Huwaa, aku harus berbuat apa supaya kau tidak kesakitan?" tanya Kushina panik dan Minato menyerigai.

"Give me your blood, Kushina-chan," ucap Minato membuat pipi Kushina memerah.

"NA-NANI?!"

"Ittai yo."

"Hah..." Kushina menyerah, dia tidak ingin Minato kesakitan.

Surrender, eh? Tumben Kushina yang galak dan pantang menyerah bisa surrender.

Abaikan itu

"Kuanggap iya," ucap Minato yang sudah mendekat ke Kushina.

"E-eh?!" Kushina langsung mundur perlahan.

Maju

Mundur

Maju

Mundur

Maju mundur maju mundur, cantik cantik (?)

Dikata Syahrini kali *Abaikan itu*

Maju

Mun-

Brak

'Ga-gawat?!' batin Kushina yang punggungnya menabrak bagasi mobil.

Minato melihat muka Kushina. Violet bertemu sapphire. Kushina yang melihat mata sapphire Minato membuat pipi Kushina memerah. Minato terkekeh ketika melihat pipi Kushina yang memerah.

Minato membuka 2 kancing atas kemeja Kushina, membuat muka Kushina memerah. Kushina mencengkram bahu Minato ketika dia merasakan bibir dingin Minato yang menyusuri lehernya.

"Akh!" jerit Kushina saat gigi taring Minato mengoyak kulit lehernya. Kushina mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minato dan malah menarik vampir itu mendekat.

Ada sensasi nikmat tersendiri baginya ketika darahnya dihisap oleh Minato. Tidak sakit, sama sekali tidak sakit, tapi rasanya begitu memabukkan.

Kemudian Minato melepaskan gigitannya dan menjilat bekas luka yang ia buat di leher Kushina. Dan tiba-tiba saja luka tusuknya tampak menghilang, dengan air yang menyelimutinya.

"Lu-lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Kushina.

"Sudah," ucap Minato sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kushina?" tanya Minato ketika melihat muka Kushina yang pucat. Kushina menganggukan kepala.

"Mau kubantu Kushina-chan?"

"Bantu apaan?" tanya Kushina sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Bantu membunuh vampir liar."

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Benar nih?"

"Iya. Kau pulanglah."

"Aku lihat dari atas saja boleh?"

"Hah?!" Tiba-tiba Minato terbang di atas Kushina.

Author jelaskan sedikit, sayap Minato berukuran agak besar dan persis seperti segel Kushina.

"Kau tidak perlu berburu," ucap Kushina ngotot.

"Aku bisa menyegelmu supaya kau tidak perlu berburu juga."

"Huh!" Kushina mem-pout-kan bibirnya sambil memalingkan mukanya membuat Minato gemas.

"Sudah waktunya Kushina-chan, kau tidak siap-siap?" tanya Minato dari atas.

"Aku saja belum ganti baju."

"Oo." Minato ber-oh-ria dan Kushina masuk ke mobil itu.

"Yo, Minato," ucap seseorang dari bawah. Refleks Minato melihat ke bawah.

"Ternyata ada Fugaku dan Mikoto," gumam Minato dan turun.

"Konbawa, Minato-san," ucap Mikoto.

"Konbawa Fugaku, Mikoto," ucap Minato.

"Hn."

"Kau ngapain disini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Bantuin Kushina."

"Bantuin apa?"

"Bunuh vampir liar."

"Kita ikut yuk Fugaku," ajak Mikoto.

"Terserah."

"Bolehkan Minato-san?"

"Boleh," ucap Minato. Dia tahu kekuatan Mikoto sama kayak Kushina.

"Eh ada Miko-chan," ucap Kushina setelah selesai ganti baju. Kushina menggunakan kaos warna hitam, jaket berwarna hitam juga, celana legging berwarna hitam dan sepatu hunting berwarna hitam. Rambutnya pun diikat ekor kuda dan dijepit oleh jepitan hitam. Tambahannya menggunakan tas kecil.

"Kushi-chan, aku ikut berburu, yah."

"E-eh?! Bukannya kau sudah keluar, dattebane?" tanya Kushina kaget.

"Mentang-mentang sudah keluar gak boleh berburu gitu?" dengus Mikoto.

"Hihihi, boleh saja," ucap Kushina sambil menegok ke arah Minato.

"Kok ngeliatin aku begitu?" tanya Kushina. Minato sedang melihat penampilan Kushina.

Baju yang dikenakan Kushina jelas menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya membuat muka Minato memerah.

"Kok mukamu memerah?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Dia belum pernah melihat kau pakai baju itu Kushina," ucap Fugaku.

"Hah?! Biasanya aku pakai ini untuk berburu, kok," ucap Kushina.

"Hihihi," Mikoto tertawa geli.

"Kau ikut berburu kan Miko-chan?" tanya Kushina yang disambut anggukan dari Mikoto.

"Kebetulan aku bawa bajunya lebih. Sarutobi-jii-san yang menyuruhku membawa lebih. Bajunya ada didalam mobil, kau bisa menemukannya di bagasi," ucap Kushina dan Mikoto langsung saja masuk kemobil tersebut.

Author lupa jelaskan penampilan FugaMiko. Fugaku memakai kaos biru dan celana jeans hitam sepatu juga kets hitam, sedangkan Mikoto memakai baju dress warna hijau, sepatu pantofel hijau, dan tas selempang hijau juga. Rambut dibiarkan gerai.

"Kau pakai senjata apa Kushina?" tanya Fugaku.

"Paling busur dan panah perak, pisau perak, belati perak, dan juga rantai perak."

"Kau tidak membawa pistol?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

"Tidak diizinin sama Sarutobi-jii-san, katanya masih dibawah umur. Padahal aku juga udah bisa pakai," dengus Kushina.

"Sudah selesai," ucap Mikoto sambil keluar dari mobil itu. Pakaian Mikoto sama kayak Kushina.

"Kau pakai senjata apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Seperti biasa," ucap Mikoto sambil memegang pisau perak.

"Untung dibawain lebih," ucap Kushina.

"Kau sudah ambil senjatamu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Belum, ini mau ambil," ucap Kushina kemudian berjalan ke bagasi mobil dan mempersiapkan senjatanya.

"Hei Minato, berhentilah melamun," ucap Fugaku. Kemudian Minato tersadar dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, maaf maaf," ucap Minato sambil mengaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Yosh, semua siap, dattebane! Ayo masuk," ucap Kushina.

"Kau bersamaku, sedangkan Fugaku dengan Mikoto. Fugaku kau terbang saja mengikuti Mikoto," ucap Minato serius.

"Hn."

Kemudian mereka memasuki hutan tersebut.

THE END (?)

Author sangat berterima kasih karena sudah membaca fanfic ini. RnR please *puppy eyes*

...

...

Loh kok udah THE END? Lanjutin yakk!

Kita ke tempatnya Kushina dan Minato yuk!

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak perlu ikut," dengus Kushina sambil melihat Minato yang terbang di atasnya.

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka Kushina-chan."

"Dan aku tidak mau vampir-vampir itu berkeliaran, Minato."

"Kalau kau mau aku tidak mengikutimu, berhenti jadi hunter."

"Aku tidak mau."

(Author : kok percakapan diatas mirip sesuatu yah?

Arashii : itu percakapan kami di telepon.

Kushina : author gak kreatif

Author : biar ada humornya

Kushina : ayo balik ke cerita *bogem author*

Author : wuaa apa lagi salahku *pala benjol*

Anggi : LOL. Btw hai minna

Minato : eh editor muncul

Author : tumben kau muncul nggi

Anggi : sesekali *senyum-senyum*

Kushina : ngapain kau di sini? *siap-siap ngebogem*

Anggi : *terkejut* wow wow wow penyambutannya kasar amat. Okelah back to the story *ngeloyor pergi*

Kushina : -_- )

'Huh, gak aniki gak dia sama saja. Dijodohin saja lagi,' batin Kushina jengkel.

"Lagipula kenapa kau mengikutiku sih?" ucap Kushina jengkel.

'Vampir-vampir itu mengincarmu,' batin Minato.

"Supaya kau tidak terluka," ucap Minato.

Ketika Kushina merasakan ada hawa vampir liar, dia langsung menyiapkan busurnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menganggu kau berburu," ucap Minato.

"Huh," dengus Kushina.

'Aku merasakan ada 3 vampir liar disini, ini akan jadi pekerjaan yang mudah,' batin Kushina sambil menyerigai.

Kemudian Kushina memanahkan anak panahnya dan terkena kaki vampir liar itu. Setelah terkena kakinya vampir itu tidak bergerak.

"Kkhh!"

"Kena kau," guman Kushina dan menembak lagi.

"Arrgh!"

"Tinggal tangannya," ucap Kushina sambil

menembakkan 2 anak panahnya ke tangan vampir tersebut.

"Si-sial," ucap vampir tersebut dan tumbang ke tanah.

"Kena kau, dattebane," ucap Kushina sambil mendekat dan mengambil pisaunya.

"Hmm, dilempar di bagian mana yah..." ucap Kushina sambil menyerigai evil.

PATS! (suara pisau yang dilempar)

"ARRGH!" teriak vampir itu kesakitan.

"Kau kejam, Kushina," ucap Minato sambil turun.

"Kau lebih kejam, dattebane," sanggah Kushina.

"Berikan aku rantainya, biar aku yang mengikat vampir itu," ucap Minato dan Kushina memberikan rantai peraknya.

Sambil mengikat vampir itu, Kushina tetap waspada karena dia masih merasakan 2 vampir liar lainnya.

"Disitu kau," gumam Kushina sambil menembakkan anak panahnya.

"ARRGH!" teriak vampir itu. Kushina menembaknya tepat di jantungnya. Langsung saja Kushina melemparkan pisaunya ke tangan dan kaki vampir itu.

(Author : author ingatkan ini kayak shiruken :v

Anggi : lemparnya kayak shiruken

Author : tos dulu *tos*

Anggi : buat? *tos*

Author : *bisik-bisik* kau pasti akan kena habaneronya Kushina

Anggi : *bisik-bisik* senasib dong

Author : iya T.T

Kushina : aku dengar itu

Author : glup

Kushina : kau akan kulempar juga pakai pisau ini *megang pisau perak*

Author : huwaa apa lagi salahku *lari*

Anggi : *sweatdrop* )

"Satu lagi," gumam Kushina.

"Kau hebat juga, Kushina," ucap Minato di belakang Kushina. Minato sedang merantai vampir liar yang lainnya.

'Untung aja rantainya banyak dan panjang' batin Minato sambil mengikat rantai tersebut ke vampir liar lain.

"Hn." Kushina memicingkan matanya.

'Disana,' batin Kushina dan langsung melepaskan anak panahnya.

"Meleset tuh," ucap Minato.

"Diam!" ucap Kushina galak, dia menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

'Ternyata kau bersembunyi di sana,' batin Kushina ketika melihat daun yang diinjak.

SET (suara anak panah yang dilepas)

"Kena kau," ucap Kushina sambil menyerigai.

"AKKH!" teriak vampir itu, anak panah itu mengenai dada kanannya.

Kushina melempar shiruken peraknya dan mengenai tangan dan kakinya. Kushina juga melemparkan pisau peraknya dan mengenai sebelah jantungnya. Vampir tersebut tumbang.

"Cuma segini doang? Huh!" dengus Kushina.

"Hahaha, memangnya kau mau berapa banyak, Kushina?" tawa Minato sambil mendekati Kushina.

"Semua, supaya tidak ada vampir liar lagi."

"Vampir liar diciptakan oleh vampir bangsawan, Kushina, jadi percuma kau bunuh semua vampir liar itu," ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Kalau begitu bunuh vampir bangsawan aja, biar gak ada vampir liar," ucap Kushina.

"Emang kau bisa membunuh vampir bangsawan?" tanya Minato sambil terkekeh dan masih mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Entahlah, kalau belum dicoba kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya, dattebane," jawab Kushina.

Saat Kushina memasangkan rantai perak pada vampir liar tadi, tiba-tiba Minato mendengar suara jeritan dan kegaduhan.

"Ga-gawat," ucap Minato.

"Gawat?" Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya.

(Author : *merinding*

Minato : Author tidak apa-apa?

Author : A-aku baik-baik saja. *muka zombie*

Minato : Kau melihat Kushina yandere yah?

Author : *menganggukan kepala*

Kushina : Kau yang menulis ini, baka! *jitakin kepala author*

Author : Huwaa ittai yo.

Anggi : Su-sudahlah...)

"Aku mendengar suara jeritan dan kegaduhan, sepertinya ini pergerakan dari vampir liar," ucap Minato.

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus membawa kau kabur dari sini," ucap Minato sambil mengangkat Kushina ala bridal style.

Pada tau gak bridal style apa? Bridal kan pengantin sedangkan style itu gaya. Jadi bridal style itu gaya pengantin :V

...

...

Oke, otak author sudah error, kita kembali ke cerita.

(Anggi : LOL

Author : *menatap tajam dengan aura hitam ungu*

Anggi : Oke oke aku akan diam *ketakutan*)

"Hei! Lepaskan, dattebane!"

"Kalau kulepaskan kau mau apa?"

"Aku akan membunuh vampir itu, dattebane!"

"Kau tidak akan kuat, Kushina."

"Bodoh, yang penting turunkan aku." ucap Kushina sambil memukul dada Minato. Sebenarnya hati kecil Kushina kesenangan tapi dia gengsi.

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka, Kushina," ucap Minato.

Tiba-tiba saja Kushina memasuki mode habaneronya.

"KAU TIDAK MAU MENURUNKAN AKU, DATTEBANE?" ucap Kushina penuh penekanan.

Glup

"A-ah iya, a-aku turunkan," ucap Minato ketakutan dan menurunkan Kushina.

"Tapi biarkan aku yang membunuhnya, kau di belakangku," perintah Minato sambil siaga.

"Aku mau ikut, dattebane."

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Aku ingin membunuh vampir itu," dengus Kushina. 'Dan aku tak ingin kau terluka juga' batin Kushina.

Sepertinya Kushina sudah jatuh dalam pelukan Minato eh?!

(Anggi : se-sejak kapan udah dipeluk? Cepet bener

Minato : iya dong, gua gitu loh hahaha *tertawa*

Anggi : ...

Author : *sweetdrop* bukan dipeluk, kayak jatuh cintna gitu ama Minato, jatuh dalam pelukan kan cuma istilah

Anggi : oo... )

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Kushina-chan," ucap Minato melembut.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku melindungimu dari belakang, kau bisa melawan sekaligus menjagaku kan?" tanya Kushina.

Tiba-tiba sekumpulan vampir liar datang dari belakang Minato dan berjumlah sekitar 20.

"Minato, awas!" ucap Kushina ketika melihat vampir liar di belakang Minato. Langsung saja Minato menegok belakangnya dan menggerakan tangannya.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat di sekitarnya terdapat angin yang sangat kencang dan memutarinya. Angin tersebut terbentuk seperti bola dan di dalamnya cuma ada Kushina sedangkan Minato diluar bola tersebut (seperti rasengan tetapi ini berwarna putih).

"Kau akan aman didalam sana Kushina, aku tidak ingin kau terluka," ucap Minato. Mata sapphirenya berubah menjadi merah.

"Mi-Minato?" Kushina ketakutan dengan mata merah Minato juga takut Minato terluka.

"Tenang saja," ucap Minato dan langsung berlari cepat menyerang vampir liar itu.

"Kau akan mati," ucap Minato dingin dan kemudian melemparkan shiruken perak.

"Minato, awas di belakangmu!" ucap Kushina ketika melihat vampir liar lainnya yang akan menyerang Minato dari belakang.

Langsung saja Minato melemparkan kunai bermata tiga di sekitarnya dan vampir liar tersebut dan kemudian menghilang meninggalkan kilat kuning.

Inilah kartu AS Minato, dia bisa menghilang dengan kecepatan kilat. Walaupun dia vampir dan bisa berlari cepat, dia juga menggunakan kunai itu untuk bertarung.

"Hah?!" Kushina cengo.

"Kena kau ~" ucap vampir liar lain dan mendekati Kushina.

"Ka-kau, pergi kau!" ucap Kushina dan mempersiapkan busurnya.

"Wuaaaaa!" teriak kesakitan salah satu vampir ketika menyentuh bola tersebut.

'Wuaa, bola buatan Minato hebat juga' batin Kushina.

"Coba ah," ucap Kushina kemudian menembak salah satu vampir itu.

SAT

"AKKH!"

"Wuaa, kena, dattebane," ucap Kushina senang. Ternyata jika ia menyerang dari dalam bisa kena.

'Minato kemana?' batin Kushina bingung sambil menembak vampir-vampir di sekitar bola itu.

"Kau menganggu Kushinaku, hmm?" ucap seseorang yakni Minato. Vampir-vampir tersebut kaget, teman-teman mereka sudah mati dan terdapat banyak sekali es, shiruken perak, pisau perak.

Kushina juga kaget karena Minato sudah menyelesaikan vampir-vampir itu kecuali vampir yang di sekitar bola.

"Gimana? Bau darahnya enak, kan?" ucap Minato sambil tersenyum dan mendekati vampir-vampir itu dengan aura yang mengerikan.

"Iya enak," ucap salah satu vampir itu senang.

Heh?! Bukannya ketakutan yah, kan kalau Minato bertarung itu seperti macan loh apalagi dia sudah mengeluarkan aura mengerikannya. Ganti tuh kalimat.

"KUBUNUH KAU!" teriak salah satu vampir dan berlari kearah Minato.

"Hah?!" Kushina dan vampir-vampir lain yang tidak lari itu cengo.

Author bisa bayangin vampir-vampir liar itu cengo :V

Mau tau kenapa vampir-vampir itu plus Kushina cengo? Mari kita lihat adegannya.

"E-eh?!" ucap vampir liar yang berlari kearah Minato. Vampir liar itu berputar-putar, sedangkan Minato sedang memutar-mutar tangan kanannya.

"Kau nari?" tanya vampir 1, dia tidak berlari ke Minato.

"Woii, tolongin!" ucap vampir yang tadi berlari ke Minato, kita sebut saja vampir itu vampir 2.

"Kau lagi nari, kan? Ngapain kau minta tolong?" tanya vampir 3 polos.

"Hei, kalau aku menari kenapa mesti putar-putar begini?" teriak vampir 2.

"Siapa tau kau butuh hiburan makanya putar-putar," ucap vampir 4.

"Tolongin!" teriak vampir 2 itu lagi yang masih berputar-putar.

"Ngapain tolongin, kan kau lagi nari," ucap vampir 1,3, dan 4 kompak.

Author sedikit jelasin, tadi yang berada disekitar Kushina cuma ada 4 vampir kecuali yang sudah dipanahin Kushina.

Kushina tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia merasa bahwa vampir-vampir ini bodoh. Vampir ke-2 itu berputar-putar karena ada angin Minato di bawahnya.

"Tasukete," ucap vampir 2, dia sudah mulai mual.

"Makanya jangan berani macam-macam denganku," ucap Minato. Kemudian Minato mengerakan tangan kirinya dan terdapat segumpalan air.

Kemudian Minato mengerakan segumpalan air tersebut dan sekarang gumpalan air itu diatas vampir 2 yang masih berputar-putar.

DREEEESSSSSSSSS!

Bukannya itu bahasa inggrisnya gaun yah :V

...

...

Abaikan itu, itu adalah suara air yang jatuh dari atas.

"Brrr... dingin..." ucap vampir 2 itu sambil mengigil. Udah diputar-putar disiram lagi.

Poor vampir 2.

Tawa Kushina semakin menjadi-jadi, bahkan sekarang perutnya sakit.

Ketika itu terjadi Fugaku dan Mikoto sudah sampai ditempat MinaKushi. Mikoto yang melihat ini hanya dapat menahan tawa sedangkan Fugaku masih dengan muka dinginnya.

"Fugaku, kau hangatkan dia," ucap Minato sambil menyerigai.

"Hn." Fugaku menjentikkan jarinya dan disekitar vampir 2 sudah ada api.

"Huwaa... panas sekali!" Dan vampir 2 lenyap, hanya meninggalkan abu.

Dah-dah vampir 2, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi dichapter mendatang (?)

Vampir 1, 3 dan 4 semakin ketakutan.

"Kau mau merasakan seperti dia?" Tanya Minato sambil tersenyum evil. Vampir-vampir itu menggelengkan kepala

"Kalau begitu..." Minato menghentakkan kakinya ditanah dan vampir-vampir itu membeku.

"Waah, banyak banget vampir liarnya," ucap Mikoto ketika melihat banyak vampir yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak terluka kan?" ucap Minato sambil menghilangkan bola itu.

"Baka!" ucap Kushina sambil menjitak kepala Minato.

"Ittai yo, Kushina-chan!"

"Kau tidak tahu aku mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Kushina sambil menangis.

Heh?! Perasaan tadi Kushina tertawa, bahkan sampai terbahak-bahak. Sekarang dia nangis? LOL

"Gomenne Kushina-chan, aku tidak ingin kau terluka," ucap Minato sambil menenangkan Kushina

"Minato no baka baka baka!"

"Ehem," batuk seseorang yakni Fugaku. Minato menoleh ke Fugaku.

"Boleh kami duluan? Mikoto dan aku sudah lelah, sekarang juga jadwalku meminum darah," ucap Fugaku membuat muka Mikoto memerah.

"Silahkan, nih kunci mobilnya," ucap Minato sambil melempar kunci mobil Kushina (mobil van hitam itu loh).

(Anggi : Tunggu dulu! Terus Kushina gimana pulangnya?

Author : Baca aja)

"Duluan," ucap Fugaku kemudian mengangkat Mikoto dengan bridal style dan terbang.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

"Kushina-chan, gomenne," ucap Minato. Kemudian Minato memeluk Kushina dan mengelus punggung Kushina.

'Hangat' batin Kushina.

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka Kushina-chan, aku akan menghajar mereka jika mereka menganggumu," ucap Minato.

"Nii-san," gumam Kushina tapi terdengar oleh Minato.

"Maafkan aku, yah, Shina-chan," ucap Minato dengan lembut.

Kushina membelalakan matanya, Minato mendengar gumamannya. Kushina samar-samar menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Tangis Kushina sudah mereda tetapi dia tidak lepas dari pelukan Minato. Kushina merasa terlalu nyaman bersama Minato.

"Jadi?"

"Aku maafkan, asal kau tidak berbuat nekat seperti itu lagi," ucap Kushina.

"Arigatou sudah memaafkanku," ucap Minato sambil mencium kening Kushina.

BLUSH

Pipi Kushina memerah, membuat Minato terkekeh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, hanya kekuatanku berkurang, kekuatanku akan pulih besok," ucap Minato tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hontou?" Minato menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Minato balik.

"Aku..." Kushina ambruk, untung Minato memeluknya sehingga Kushina tidak mencium tanah (?).

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kushina?" tanya Minato cemas.

"Aku kelelahan," ucap Kushina.

Ya iyalah, darah udah dihisap, berburu, abis itu nangis. Dikata gak kelelahan kali *Abaikan kalimat di atas*

"Ayo kita balik," ucap Minato kemudian dia mengeluarkan sayapnya dan mengendong Kushina ala briday style.

Kushina pasrah, dia sudah kelelahan, badannya juga tidak bisa digerakan.

"Pegangan yah," ucap Minato dan kemudian terbang.

"Sugoiii..." Puji Kushina ketika melihat pemandangan kota KONOHA (?) dari atas.

(Author : Watashi daisuki KONOHA *bibir dipoutkan, mata melengkung*

Minato : Asyik bisa berduaan dengan Kushina

Kushina : *blush* Ba-baka

Anggi : Cie cie *bersiul*

Minato dan Kushina : *pipi memerah*)

"Hehehe."

"Kau sering melihat pemandangan ini yah?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Iya, setiap aku terbang pasti selalu melihat pemandangan ini," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Minato..."

"Hmm?"

"A-aishiteru yo," ucap Kushina dengan muka merah.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Kushina, muka Minato ikut memerah.

"Bahkan jika aku vampir kau masih mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak peduli kau vampir, werewolf, atau apapun itu. Yang penting aku mencintaimu," ucap Kushina tulus sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Minato.

Kemudian Minato menipiskan jarak wajah mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Bulan purnama seolah-olah menjadi saksi percintaan mereka.

Dan Minato melepaskan ciuman itu. Walau singkat tetapi mereka mengetahui bahwa perasaan mereka terbalas.

Kushina kemudian menangis, dia menangis bahagia.

"Arigatou sudah membalas perasaanku, Kushina-chan," ucap Minato sambil mencium kening Kushina.

"Eng," Kushina menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Minato kemudian terbang menuju mobil Kushina.

(Author : enaknya...

Anggi : hah?

Author : T_T

Anggi : kelamaan nge-jomblo sih, di multichat aja ngaku-ngaku jomblo

Author : *pundung*

Minato : apa maksud kalian nyeret-nyeret kami di multichat?

Anggi : entahlah *muka polos*

Kushina : *habanero*

Anggi : wuaaaa, sumimase *lari*

Author : *masih pudung*)

"Kushi-chan lama banget," keluh Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Itu dia," ucap Mikoto setelah melihat Kushina dan Minato yang terbang.

Kemudian Minato menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Kau ngapain saja sih? Lama banget," dengus Mikoto ke Kushina.

"Hehehe," tawa Kushina.

"Ah iya ini kunci mobilnya," ucap Mikoto sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya.

"Kau pakai kunci mobilku buat apa?" tanya Kushina polos membuat Mikoto menepuk jidatnya.

"Kan aku ganti baju Kushi-chan, bajuku kan ada di mobilmu," ucap Mikoto.

"Oo..." Kushina ber-oh-ria.

"Ya sudah, kita duluan yah, jaa nee," ucap Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa ne," ucap Kushina balas melambaikan tangan.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Minato.

"Aku harus mengembalikan mobil ini," ucap Kushina.

"Kalau begitu oyasumi hime," ucap Minato sambil mengecup pipi Kushina dan pipi Kushina memerah.

"Aku duluan yah, Kushina," ucap Minato yang disambut anggukan Kushina.

Kemudian Minato terbang dan pergi meninggalkan Kushina.

AT VHO

"Sarutobi-sama, aku sudah melaksanakan misinya, sekarang aku boleh pulang kan?" ucap Kushina ketika memasuki kantor Sarutobi.

"Ah Kushina, kerjamu bagus sekali. Bahkan banyak sekalli vampir yang tergeletak di sana," ucap Sarutobi sambil memeriksa laporan.

"Hn, jadi aku boleh pulang sekarang?" tanya Kushina.

"Emang sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 10 malam."

"Hah?!" teriak Sarutobi sambil mengebrak meja.

"Tak perlu berteriak," ucap Kushina sambil menutup kupingnya.

"Ah maaf maaf, kau pulang saja," ucap Sarutobi.

"Hai," Kushina keluar dari ruangan itu.

'Hashirama-nii, Mito-nee. Lihatlah putri kalian, mirip sekali dengan kalian,' batin Sarutobi sambil melihat jendela yang berada di belakang bangkunya.

'Andai mereka tahu bagaimana kematian kalian,' batin Sarutobi miris.

FLASHBACK

(Note : Arashii berumur 19 tahun, Kushina berumur 14 tahun, Nagato berumur 13 tahun, dan Minato 15 tahun. Mito dan Hashirama masih hidup)

Ruang tamu kediaman Uzumaki, pukul 17.15

"Tou-chan, lihat ini," ucap Kushina sambil menunjukan piala ke Hashirama yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Piala apa ini, sayang?" tanya Hashirama sambil mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Ini piala untuk juara 1 dalam olahraga, tou-chan," ucap Kushina senang.

"Wah, hebat anak tou-chan."

"Emm, Nagato dan kaa-chan dimana?"

"Nagato sedang tidur sedangkan kaa-chan..." ucapan Hashirama terputus saat Mito memasuki ruang tamu.

"Hashi-kun, ada telepon dari Sarutobi," ucap Mito serius.

"Ah, Kushina kau bersama kaa-chan dulu yah," ucap Hashirama kemudian pergi untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Author jelasin dikit, teleponnya adalah telepon rumah. Telepon itu ada di dekat tangga sehingga Hashirama harus berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu.

"Kaa-chan, lihat ini," ucap Kushina sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pialanya.

"Nani?" tanya Mito lembut sambil berjongkok menyesuaikan tinggi Kushina.

"Aku dapat juara 1 dalam olahraga."

"Kau hebat, Kushina-chan," ucap Mito sambil mencium pipi Kushina.

"Aniki di mana kaa-chan?"

"Aniki belum pulang, sepertinya sebentar lagi."

"Tadi yang menelepon tou-chan Sarutobi-jii-chan yah?"

"Iya."

"Jii-chan telepon buat apa?"

"Entahlah, jika jii-chan mencari tou-chan pasti itu masalah penting."

"Mito, Sarutobi meminta kita untuk pergi ke tempatnya sekarang," ucap Hashirama ketika memasuki ruang tamu.

"Baiklah. Kushina-chan, kau jaga adikmu ya, kaa-chan dan tou-chan pergi ketempat jii-chan. Kau baik-baik di sini ya," ucap Mito sambil mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Hai," ucap Kushina mantap.

Kemudian Mito berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki bersama Hashirama.

"Tadaima," ucap Arashii dan melihat Kushina berlari ke arahnya.

"Okaeri. Aniki lama banget," ucap Kushina sambil memeluk Arashii.

"Hehehe, maafkan aniki yah," ucap Arashii sambil mengangkat Kushina.

"Ya ya ya." Kemudian Arashii menurunkan Kushina.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san dimana?" tanya Arashii ketika memasuki ruang tamu.

"Mereka pergi ketempat Sarutobi-jii-chan," ucap Kushina.

"Ini sudah sore, kaa-san sudah siapin makan malam belum? Aniki lapar nih," ucap Arashii sambil duduk di sofa.

"Kayaknya belum," ucap Kushina yang ikut duduk di sebelah Arashii.

"Nagato dimana?"

"Kata kaa-chan masih tidur."

3 jam kemudian

"Kaa-chan dan tou-chan lama banget," ucap Kushina sambil memencet remote tv.

"Kushina-nee, bisa ajarin aku matematika gak?" tanya Nagato sambil menghampiri Kushina.

"Bisa, bawa bukumu ke sini," ucap Kushina sambil mematikan tv.

"Ini nee-chan, aku tidak mengerti aljabar," ucap Nagato sambil memberikan buku matematikanya.

"Ah, kalau ini..." ucapan Kushina terputus ketika Arashii datang dengan muka pucat.

"Aniki kenapa?" tanya Kushina dan Nagato kompak.

"Ayo Kushina, Nagato, kita pergi ke rumah sakit," ucap Arashii.

"Buat apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Kaa-san dan tou-san masuk rumah sakit."

"Aniki bercanda kan?" tanya Nagato.

"Tidak, ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Arashii.

"Huwaa... Huwaaaaa..." tangis Kushina.

"Ayo kita bergegas."

Di Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Jii-san!" teriak Arashii ketika melihat Sarutobi. Mereka (Arashii, Kushina dan Nagato) berlarian.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan tou-san dan kaa-san?" tanya Arashii.

Sarutobi menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Me-mereka sudah meninggal," ucap Sarutobi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." ucap Arashii yang kemudian berlutut dan menangis.

"Huwaa... Kaa-chan... Tou-chan..." tangis Kushina semakin menjadi.

"Jii-san bohong! Tou-san dan kaa-san tidak mungkin meninggal!" bentak Nagato.

"Maafkan jii-san Nagato, jii-san tidak bohong."

"Huwaaa..." tangis Kushina sambil berlari.

"Kushina, kau mau kemana?" teriak Sarutobi ketika melihat Kushina berlari.

Kushina langsung berlari ketaman dirumah sakit itu.

"Huwaaaaaaaaa..." Tangisan Kushina semakin keras.

"Kushina?" Kushina menolehkan kepalanya.

"Nii-nii-san?" ucap Kushina saat melihat Minato.

"Kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Minato mendekat.

"Ka-kaa-chan dan tou-chan meninggal," ucap Kushina sambil menangis.

"Kita duduk di sana dulu, Shina-chan," ucap Minato sambil menunjuk bangku kosong.

"Eng," Kushina menganggukkan kepala dan berjalan ke bangku.

"Shina-chan, tidak usah menangis lagi yah, jii-chan dan baa-chan pasti tidak ingin melihat kau menangis," ucap Minato sambil mengelus punggung Kushina.

"Hiks, hiks." Kemudian Minato memeluk Kushina dari samping.

"Sst Shina-chan, tenang yah, nii-san berjanji akan selalu menemani Shina supaya tidak kesepian lagi," ucap Minato menenangkan Kushina.

"Nii-san jangan meninggalkan Shina yah," ucap Kushina.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Shina."

"Janji?" Kushina mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke Kushina.

Di tempat Arashii

"Arashii, tenanglah," ucap Sarutobi sambil menenangkan Arashii yang sudah duduk di bangku.

"Jii-san, bisa beritahu aku kenapa tou-san dan kaa-san meninggal?"

Sarutobi memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Setelah memastikan dia menatap Arashii serius.

"Kau percaya dengan vampir?" tanya Sarutobi serius.

"Itu hanya mitos."

"Tidak, vampir benar-benar ada."

Mata Arashii terbelalak.

"Ja-jadi..."

"Orang tua kalian diincar oleh vampir, lebih tepatnya vampir bangsawan."

"..."

"Sebenarnya aku adalah pimpinan dari VHO yang bertugas memberantas vampir liar. Mito-nee dan Hashirama-nii menjalankan misi untuk memberantas vampir liar tetapi saat sampai di lokasi tersebut ternyata yang muncul adalah vampir bangsawan. Mereka berusaha untuk kabur namun sia-sia. Saat kami sampai di tempatnya..."

"Teruskan, jii-san."

"Mereka berkata bahwa vampir bangsawan itu mengincar Kushina."

"A-APA?!" teriak Arashii.

"Kami kurang tahu kenapa vampir itu mengincar Kushina, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyuruh anak buahku menjaga Kushina. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, asalkan adikku selamat aku rela melakukan apapun."

"Nagato dan Kushina dimana?" tanya Arashii.

"Nagato pergi ke toilet sedangkan Kushina, dia berlari entah kemana."

"Aku akan pergi mencarinya." Arashii kemudian berdiri dan berlari.

Kembali ke tempat Kushina

"Kalau kau menangis kau terlihat jelek tahu."

"Minato-nii jahat," ucap Kushina sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Aku lebih suka melihat kau tersenyum dan tertawa, Shina-chan," ucap Minato.

"Fugaku-nii tidak bareng nii-san yah?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku ke sini sendiri."

"Kushina!" teriak Arashii ketika melihat Kushina bersama Minato.

"Aniki? Nii-san, aku duluan yah, jaa nee," ucap Kushina sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangan.

"Iya, jaa nee," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

FLASHBACK OFF

(Author : (-_-)

Minato : flashbacknya cuma sampai situ doang?

Author : iya

Kushina : author kenapa?

Author : gak kenapa-napa (inner : mesranya, kecil-kecil aja begitu apalagi dah gede -3-)

Anggi : pasti iri *menebak*

Author : *pundung* (lagi)

Anggi : -_-" (inner : apa tebakanku benar? Ah pasti benar hehehe) *tertawa dalam hati* )

"Kau ngapain di depan rumahku?" tanya Kushina ke Minato ketika sampai di kediamannya. Kushina sekarang masih mengenakan pakaian hunternya plus tas berukuran sedang yang didalamnya terdapat baju dia.

"Menunggu hime," ucap Minato.

BLUSH

"A-ah, kau tidak pulang?"

"Kalau hime sampai dirumah dengan selamat baru aku pulang."

"Mau masuk dulu?"

"Boleh."

"Tadaima," ucap Kushina.

"Okaeri. Nee-chan tumben pulangnya lama banget."

"Salahkan jii-chan."

"Nee-chan gak ganti baju yah? Kok masih pakai baju itu?"

"Kagak, nee-chan mau sekalian mencuci baju ini."

"Nee-chan, itu siapa?" tanya Nagato.

"Ah ini Minato, Namikaze Minato."

"Watashi Nagato, Uzumaki Nagato, adik dari Kushina-nee, yoroshiku."

"Watashi wa Minato, Namikaze Minato, yoroshiku," ucap Minato ramah.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku teh saja."

"Oke, kau duduk dulu yah. Nagato, kau juga mau teh?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak usah, aku mau tidur. Aku naik duluan yah," ucap Nagato dan naik ke lantai 2. Kushina pun pergi ke ruang dapur (?)

Maksud author dapur ama ruang tamu pisah makanya Kushina keluar dari ruang tamu dan masuk ke ruang dapur :v

"Kakakmu di mana Kushina?" tanya Minato ketika melihat Kushina membawa nampan.

"Entahlah," jawab Kushina sambil menaruh gelas di meja.

"Arigatou," ucap Minato ketika Kushina menuangkan teh ke gelasnya.

"Douita."

"Emm, Kushina?"

"Nani?" tanya Kushina sambil duduk di sebelah Minato.

"Ka-kan kau sudah menerima perasaanku, jadi..."

"Jadi?"

"Ma-maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Menurut nii-san?" goda Kushina.

"Ku anggap iya," ucap Minato kemudian mencium tepat di bibir Kushina. Kushina awalnya terkejut namun dia membalas ciuman itu.

"Ehem," batuk seseorang.

Spontan Minato dan Kushina melepaskan ciuman dan menoleh dengan muka merah ke arah sumber batuk.

"Kushina, ada aniki disini. Kalau mau begituan jangan di rumah, di luar saja," ucap Arashii dengan kesal.

"Aniki kelamaan nge-jomblo sih."

Tiba-tiba muncul 4 siku-siku di kepala Arashii.

"Aniki gak jomblo."

"Buktikan."

"Kalau begitu besok malam kita pergi ke Restauran Libra, aniki akan buktikan bahwa aniki punya pacar."

"Huh."

"Kau boleh ajak dia kalau kau mau."

BLUSH

"A-aniki!"

"Sudah malam, aniki mau tidur dulu," ucap Arashii sambil naik tangga.

"Emang aniki sudah selesai tanda tanganin tuh laporan?"

"Oh iya, aniki lupa," ucap Arashii sambil menepuk jidatnya.

'Demi kami-sama, kenapa aku selalu lupa menanda tangan tuh laporan sih?' batin Arashii kesal.

(Author : hohoho, itu kerjaan author tuh

Arashii : hei kenapa aku selalu lupain tanda tangan laporan sih

Kushina : karma does exis

Minato : makanya jangan nge-goda kami

Author : kalau gak godain kalian gak seru

MinaKushi : APA?! *Kushina habanero dan Minato menyiapkan rasengan*

Anggi : wow wow, sabar sabar *berusaha menenangkan Minato dan Kushina*

Author : back to the story *ketakutan*)

"Mau kubantu aniki?"

"Tidak usah, mending kau temanin dia. Aniki duluan yah." Kemudian tersisa Minato dan Kushina.

"Besok kau mau ikut?" tanya Kushina.

"Boleh saja. Kalau begitu aku yang jemput yah." Kushina menganggukan kepala.

"Sudah waktunya aku pulang, terima kasih yah Kushina-chan," ucap Minato.

"Aku antar sampai depan yah."

"Tidak perlu, aku kan terbang."

"Tetap saja dari depan kan?"

"Hehehe. Kalau begitu oyasumi hime, mimpi indah yah," ucap Minato ketika sampai di depan. Kemudian Minato mencium kening Kushina.

"Oyasumi nii-san, mimpi indah juga yah," ucap Kushina sambil mencium pipi Minato.

"Jaa nee, Kushina-chan," ucap Minato kemudian mengembangkan sayapnya.

"Jaa nee," ucap Kushina dan Minato pun terbang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hallo semua, kembali bersama author gaje ini #plak. Bagaimana dengan cerita? Semakin menarik kan *smirk*. Author emang sudah ada rencana kalau Kushina menyatakan perasaannya saat dia digendong Minato.

Author juga ingin minta maaf jika alur di fanfic ini cepat . Author juga mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena baru post chapter ini, author liburan selama 2 minggu dari tanggal 2 sampai 16. Jadi author akan pastikan tanggal 17 chapter 6 akan dipost.

Sekian dari pengumuman author, jaa nee

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Balas review *smirk*

Nu shi Hottest Queens : Puasanya batal gak tuh hihihi, author suka nama Mina sebab Mina itu singkatan dari Minato #plak. Author bukan korban valak :v, author aja belum pernah nonton The Conjuring 2 tapi udah nonton trailer plus game 4D nya. Yah anggep aja korban valak #plak. Nih dah lanjut, arigatou sudah membaca yah

Josephine La Rose99 : Author niatnya pm tapi ini kan dihp bb jadi ribet pmnya, author bukannya malas yah cuma ribet aja apalagi mesti tunggu loadingnya, lama banget X(.

Thanks sudah dibilang lucu tentang double date + Kushina yang gak takut sama film horror. Minato mah gak usah dikasihani *dirasengan Minato*. Author emang maunya Kushina tuh kuat dan garang, tapi author lebih suka kalau Kushina sedikit tsun. Keluarinnya dichapter depan saja soalnya author sudah dapet ide buat chapter depan *smirk*.

Author rencana awalnya update 3 hari sekali tetapi karena kadang-kadang ide author mentok dan editor (anggi dan sophia) kadang aktif kadang enggak jadi susah. Author akan usahaiin min 4 hari sekali maks 7 hari sekali. Terima kasih atas dukungannya dan terima kasih juga sudah membaca fanfic ini.

Kushina Riza Himawari : Wah author juga greget bikin fanficnya #plak. Ini dah update *senyum-senyum*. Itu ide author buat chapter terakhir :v. Author spoiler dikit, dichapter terakhir nanti ada bagian MinaKushi bertarung dengan vampir bangsawan yang membunuh HashiMito.

Yosh sudah dibales, sekarang lanjut ke sesi bicara chara fanfic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arashii : thor, hobi banget nge-spam dan spoiler.

Author : biarin, yang penting mereka gak penasaran.

Kushina : gak seru kalau gak penasaran tau.

Anggi : wkwk yang sabar ya...

Minato : thor, ada yang minta Kushina garang tuh.

Author : udah diusahain tapi aku buat di chapter 5 ke bawah sedikit tsun habis itu baru sifat aslinya muncul. *evil laugh*

Kushina : emang cerita ini kapan habisnya?

Author : paling 10 chapter.

MinaKushi : NANI?!

Anggi : bagus wkwk *nyengir*

Arashii : yang sabar dek.

Mikoto : thor, kok aku gak ada bagian bertarung ama vampir liar sih?

Author : kan pairing utamanya MinaKushi bukan FugaMiko. *muka polos*

Mikoto : kalau begitu kenapa kau masukkan kami di chara nya?

Author : kan darah kalian berdua dihisap ama mereka.

Mikoto : kalau begitu kenapa fokus ke mereka doang? *nunjuk MinaKushi*

Author : nanti kalian juga dapat bagian, kok.

Fugaku : hn.

Minato : thor, ada bagian aku dan Kushina nikah gak?

Author : menurutmu? *smirk*

Kushina : author, ada yang tanya lewat bbm, dia nanya author agama apaan, udah dibales belum?

Anggi : hah?

Author : sudah dong, agama Kristen Protestan. *bangga-in diri*

Arashii : siapa?

Author : aku. *nunjuk diri sendiri*

Arashii : yang nanya :p.

Anggi : njir (har har)

*tw kan emot har har di line kawan"?*

Author : *pundung*

Anggi : kok kalian pada manggilnya 'thor' sih? Kan ga kuat & punya palu. *muka polos*

Author, MinaKushi, Mikoto : GUBRAK! *jatoh bareng-bareng*

Anggi : bercanda hehehe.

Author, MinaKushi, Mikoto : *deathglare*

Anggi : ._.'

Author : author ingin memberitahu, dibagian spamnya itu kebanyakan Anggi yang nulis yah :v.

Kushina : kau juga nulis thor -_-.

Author : maksud author yang berhubungan sama Anggi, dia sendiri yang nulis.

Arashii : author spam.

Nagato : sudahlah, jangan basa-basi mending kita langsung 'itu'.

All chara + author : REVIEW PLEASE!

Mohon di review ya minna-san. *ber-ojigi*


	6. Chapter 6 : Happy or awkward moment?

Naruto by Masashi Kinomoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi (utama), Miko x Fuga (pendukung)

Rate : T+

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Humor, Supernatural

Selamat membaca *ber-ojigi*

Chapter 6 : Happy or awkward moment?

SKIP TIME

"Ohayou, Kushi-chan," ucap Mikoto.

"Ohayou. Kau memanggilku untuk apa?"

"Hanya menanyakan sesuatu."

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Apa benar kemarin malam kalian jadian?"

"Kau tahu itu darimana?"

"Dari nii-san dan nii-san tahu dari Minato-san."

"Aish."

"Baru saja 2 hari yang lalu aku meminta kau membalas perasaannya dan kau membalasnya kemarin," goda Mikoto yang sukses membuat muka Kushina memerah.

"Wah Kushinaku sudah besar yah," goda Mikoto.

"Mikoto!" teriak Kushina.

"Hihihi, duduk dulu Kushina," ajak Mikoto dan Kushina duduk di depan Mikoto.

"Sarutobi-sama ada ngomong sesuatu tentang vampir liar kemarin tidak?"

"Kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah kuduga"

"Memang ada apa?"

"Kemarin vampir liarnya semakin kuat, Fugaku-nii dan aku kemarin sampai kesusahan melawan mereka."

"Oh iya yah, kemarin Minato juga kekuatannya berkurang banyak dan aku kemarin terluka."

"Kau terluka? Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu, kemarin Minato menyembuhkan lukaku."

"Syukurlah, ngomong-ngomong besok kau ada acara?"

"Besok aku ada latihan."

"Yah, padahal aku mau mengajak double date lagi."

"Kau date saja sendiri, tak perlu mengajakku."

"Hihihi."

"Sudah siang nih, Miko-chan. Mau ku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah, Fugaku-nii mau menjemputku."

"Ya sudah, aku duluan yah."

"Iya, jaa nee."

"Jaa nee."

Di kediaman Uzumaki

"Nee-chan, aniki nyariin tuh," ucap Nagato di perpustakaan.

"Untuk?"

"Entahlah."

"Aniki ada dimana?"

"Di ruang kerjanya."

"Ya sudah aku ke sana," Kushina menutup bukunya, mengembalikkan ke raknya dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang kerja Arashii.

"Aniki, apa ada masalah?" tanya Kushina.

"Aniki ingin tau, apakah kau tahu bahwa keluarga Namikaze adalah vampir bangsawan?" tanya Arashii.

"Tahu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan dia?"

"Aku mencintainya." ucap Kushina.

"Apa kau tidak takut dimanfaatkan sama dia? Dia penghisap darah, Kushina."

"Dia cuma bisa minum darahku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah disegel sama dia."

"Jadi?"

"Salah satu fungsi segel itu adalah dia hanya bisa meminum darahku dan darahku hanya bisa diminum sama dia." jelas Kushina singkat.

"Kau dimanfaatkan olehnya, Kushina."

"Aku percaya aku tidak dimanfaatkan Minato, dia tulus mencintaiku."

"Nah, itu baru jawaban yang aniki inginkan." ucap Arashii.

"Hah?"

"Aniki hanya mengujimu, sekarang aniki percaya kalau kau sudah dewasa," ucap Arashii sambil tersenyum.

"Kau merestui hubunganku dengan dia?"

"Tentu." Kushina tersenyum.

"Aku ada urusan lain, aku keluar yah." Arashii mengangguk dan Kushina keluar.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, kalian sudah melihat Kushina kan? Dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Kaa-san, kau lihat Kushina? Dia semakin mirip dengan kaa-san walaupun dia galak. Tou-san, perusahaan yang kau buat sudah semakin hebat, bahkan sudah masuk salah satu perusahaan besar di Jepang. Apakah tou-san setuju jika perusahaan ini sampai ke dunia? Tou-san, kaa-san, semoga kalian bahagia di sana," ucap Arashii yang kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Di kamar Kushina

"Nagato, tolong panggilkan Sera-san," ucap Kushina ketika melihat Nagato di depan pintunya.

"Hai."

'Jadi begini rasanya jadi pelayan yah? Mulai ke depan aku tidak akan menyuruh-yuruh pelayan lagi,' batin Nagato miris.

"Hn."

"Permisi, Kushina-sama," ucap Sera sambil mengetok pintu Kushina.

"Ah, Sera-san, bisa bantu aku memilih baju?" tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja. Kushina-sama akan pergi ke mana hari ini?"

"Aku akan pergi ke Restoran Libra, bersama aniki dan Nagato."

"Wah, itu kan harus pakai pakaian formal?"

"Maka itu bantu aku yah."

"Baik."

"Ini bagaimana?" tanya Kushina sambil menunjukkan dress bewarna hijau yang panjangnya semata kaki.

"Itu seperti mau pergi ke undangan. Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Sera sambil menunjukkan gaun berwarna putih selutut.

"Bagus, dattebane! Kau memilih bajunya sangat tepat."

"Biar aku bantu memakainya Kushina-sama."

"Kau lebih tua dariku, Sera-san, jadi panggil saja aku Kushina."

"De-demo..."

"Kan aku sudah mengenal kau dari lahir, jadi tidak apa-apa."

"Ba-baik, boleh saya memanggil anda Kushina-chan?"

"Boleh, dattebane. Ngomong-ngomong kuliah Sera-san bagaimana?"

"Alhamdulilah lancar (?)"

Gak salah tuh? Di Jepang ngomong alhamdulilah? Author ralat tuh kalimat.

"Lancar, Kushina-sama." Kushina langsung meng-death glare.

"E-eh maksudku Kushina-chan." ucap Sera. Kushina tersenyum.

"Ayo, dattebane, sebentar lagi Minato akan menjemputku."

"Pacar Kushina-sa eh Kushina-chan yah?"

BLUSH

"I-iya."

"Wah selamat ya, Kushina-chan."

"A-aku mandi dulu." ucap Kushina sambil menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang terdapat di dalam kamarnya.

SKIP TIME

Ting tong.

Minato menekan tombol bel. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih yang di kancing rapi, rompi berwarna biru gelap dan juga celana bewarna hitam.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Sera saat membukakan pintu depan.

"Maaf Kushina ada?" tanya Minato.

"Emm nama anda?"

"Namikaze Minato."

"Ah Namikaze-sama, silahkan masuk." Minato menganggukan kepala.

"Silahkan duduk Namikaze-sama, saya akan panggilkan Kushina-sama," ucap Sera kemudian pergi meninggalkan Minato.

"Maaf Minato, lama menunggu?" tanya Kushina sambil berjalan ke arah Minato. Minato mematung di tempatnya.

Cantik. Itu kata yang sangat tepat untuk Kushina. Minato terpana melihatnya. Gaun putih selutut, sepatu flat berwarna putih juga, dan memakai tas tangan berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga-bunga putih sederhana. Rambutnya digelung dan menyisakan seuntai rambut berwarna merah yang sudah dikeriting yang kini membingkai wajahnya yang cantik.

"Minato?" Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat muka Minato.

"Kushina, dia sedang terpana tahu," ucap Arashii di belakangnya.

"Hah? Maksud aniki?"

"Aku tahu adikku cantik tapi jangan melihatnya seperti itu," ucap Arashii ke Minato.

"A-ah sumimase," ucap Minato.

"Oh iya Kushina, kalau kau sudah sampai tinggal bilang saja, 'Atas nama Uzumaki'. Aniki sudah memesan tempat disana."

"Iya iya."

"Aniki jemput pacar aniki dulu ya."

"Hn." Kemudian Arashii meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato.

"Kenapa, Minato?" tanya Kushina ketika melihat Minato mendekat.

"Boleh kukatakan sesuatu?" Kushina menganggukan kepala.

"Kau sangat cantik, Kushina." Muka Kushina spontan memerah.

"A-arigatou," Minato mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan sekarang?"

"Sebentar, Nagato, kau pergi bareng siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Kizame-san bisa mengantarku," jawab Nagato.

(Author : glup

Minato : napa thor?

Kushina : mungking terpesona oleh kecantikanku *narsis* #plak

Author : hawa kehadiran Nagato gak kerasa

Nagato : kau yang bikin thor -_-

Arashii : thor pacarku siapa?

Author : himitsu *mengedipkan sebelah mata*

Arashii : -_- )

"Kalau begitu kami duluan yah, ittekimas," ucap Kushina sambil menarik Minato.

"Itterashai."

"Ne Minato, kekuatanmu sudah pulih?" tanya Kushina ketika memasuki mobil sport Minato.

"Sudah, arigatou sudah mengkhawatirkanmu," jawab Minato sambil mengendarai mobil.

"Douita."

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanku?" tanya Minato.

"E-emm," muka Kushina memerah, Minato menyerigai.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya," ucap Minato sambil mencium pipi Kushina.

"E-eh?"

"Tapi jujur aku baru pertama kali melihat kau dan anikimu memakai baju itu."

"Aku sih pakainya kalau ada acara saja sedangkan aniki baru pertama kali lihat dia pakai baju itu sih. Jangan-jangan emang aniki punya pacar lagi," ucap Kushina.

Emang sih Arashii hari ini menggunakan kemeja hitam dengan garis vertikal putih serta celana jeans biru, namun itu adalah kejadian langka untuk Kushina dan Nagato karena biasanya dia pakai pakaian kerja atau pakaian rumah. Bahkan Nagato sampai cengo ketika melihat Arashii bersama Kushina di ruang tamu.

"Nah sudah sampai," ucap Minato sambil menghentikan mobil.

"Silahkan, ojou-sama," ucap Minato sambil membukakan pintu mobil dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Arigatou," ucap Kushina sambil membalas uluran tangan Minato.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya resepsionis.

"Emm, apakah ada pesanan meja atas nama Uzumaki?"

"Ah, ada, untuk 5 orang, mari saya antarkan."

"Ayo masuk, dattebane," ucap Kushina sambil menarik Minato.

"Iya iya, sabar, Kushina-chan."

"Silahkan duduk," ucap pelayan tersebut kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Author jelaskan bagaimana bentuk mejanya (?) Mejanya bundar dan terdapat 5 bangku bewarna coklat. Taplak putih gading, terdapat piring, serbet dan alat makan. (inner author : udah pasti lah, namanya juga tempat yang udah dipesan #plak). Di tengah-tengahnya terdapat vas bunga mawar merah.

"Silahkan duduk, Kushina-chan," ucap Minato sambil menarik kursi untuk Kushina.

"Arigatou," ucap Kushina sambil duduk.

"Douita." Minato tersenyum kemudian duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Hmm mereka belum sampai," ucap Kushina.

"Iya. Kushina-chan, boleh kupanggil Kushu-chan?"

"Boleh saja. Hihihi, aneh yah kita baru saja berkenalan selama 4 hari habis itu jadian."

"Habis aku sudah tidak tahan untuk menjadikanmu pacarku," goda Minato.

BLUR banget (?) Eh salah BLUSH banget

"Mi-Minato?" ucap Kushina kaget.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kita masih kecil Kushu-chan."

"Apa kau bisa menceritakan masa kecilku?"

"Bisa, kau mau mulai dari penjelasan singkat atau panjang?"

"Singkat dulu."

"Kita sudah saling kenal sejak masih bayi sedangkan Fugaku kita baru mengenalmu sekitar umur 5 tahun. Dulu kau sering diejek tomat karena mukamu yang bulat dan aku sering menghajar orang yang mengejekmu. Kita sering bermain bersama di taman dekat rumahmu. Aku jadi teringat saat rambutmu ditarik dan aku ingin menghajar orang itu tetapi Fugaku menahanku."

NYUT

'A-apa ini?' batin Kushina. Kushina memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kushina?" tanya Minato.

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Sebaiknya kita tidak melanjutkannya, ini akan membuat kepalamu sakit," ucap Minato.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ssst. Aku tidak mau kau kesakitan," ucap Minato sambil mengelus kepala Kushina. Kushina menikmati belaian Minato.

"Ehem," batuk seseorang yakni Nagato.

"Nee-chan, bisa jangan pacaran berduaan di sini? Ini tempat umum," ucap Nagato kesal. Spontan aja muka Minato dan Kushina memerah.

"Aniki mana?" tanya Kushina menganti topik.

"Entahlah," ucap Nagato kesal sambil duduk di sebelah Minato.

Kelamaan jomblo sih #plak. Balik ke cerita

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu bahwa Minato..." ucap Kushina terputus oleh Nagato.

"Vampir? Kurasa iya," ucap Nagato enteng.

"Kalian berdua tahu dari mana sih?

"Keluarga kita sudah bekerja sama dalam perusahaan maupun pemberantasan vampir liar. Tou-san dan kaa-san juga termasuk hunter terbaik sehingga mereka dapat mengenal orang tua Minato-nii. Selain itu keluarga Uzumaki sudah bersahabat dengan keluarga Namikaze sejak lama," terang Nagato panjang kali lebar.

"Emang tidak salah kau selalu masuk olimpiade Nagato," ucap Minato.

"Hn."

"Aniki lama yah," ucap Kushina.

"Wah, gomen lama," ucap seseorang di belakang mereka dan mereka bertiga menoleh.

"Ini pacar aniki," ucap Arashii sambil melirik seseorang di belakangnya.

Kushina cengo, Nagato kaget dan Minato biasa-biasa aja.

"A-Anko-nee-san?!" teriak Kushina dan Anko tersenyum.

"Konbawa minna-san watashi Anko, yoroshiku," ucap Anko.

"Nee-san beneran pacar aniki atau cuma bantu aniki?" tanya Kushina curiga.

"Nee-san pacar anikimu, Kushina-chan."

"Aku jadi bingung, kok nee-san mau pacaran sama aniki?"

"Sama," ucap Nagato.

"Ayo duduk, Anko," ucap Arashii sambil menarik bangku untuk Anko.

"Arigatou." Anko tersenyum. Kushina dan Nagato cengo plus kaget.

'Aniki bisa melakukan itu? Dunia sudah terbalik, kah?' batin Kushina dan Nagato.

"A-ah iya, perkenalkan nee-san, ini pacarku Minato."

"Watashi Minato, Namikaze Minato, yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku," ucap Anko.

"Ayo kita makan dulu, hidangan sudah disiapkan," ucap Arashii.

Skip time ~

"Tidak kusangka aniki bisa begitu," ucap Kushina.

"Kita pergi ke suatu tempat dulu yuk" ajak Minato. Minato dan Kushina sekarang berada dimobil sport Minato.

"Boleh, kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Ke taman dekat rumahmu, bagaimana?" Kushina menganggukan kepala.

"Nah sudah sampai," ucap Minato sambil mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Sugoi ne, tidak kusangka taman ini terlihat indah di malam hari." ucap Kushina.

"Ayo duduk," ucap Minato sambil menarik Kushina ketempat duduk.

"Sebenarnya aku tak menyangka, dulu aku yang membenci vampir sekarang menyukai vampir." Minato terkekeh.

"Kau jatuh dalam pelukanku dalam waktu 5 hari Kushu-chan," goda Minato.

"U-urusai, dattebane." Minato mencium pipi Kushina.

"Walau berapa lama pun aku akan selalu mengejarmu, Kushu-chan."

BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH (?) Oke, author sudah semakin gila, ganti tuh kalimat

BLUSH

"Kau tahu, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kecil," ucap Minato.

"Rambutmu, matamu, semuanya, aku suka," Minato menyederkan kepalanya di bahu Kushina dan tangannya memeluk pinggang Kushina.

"Hihihi, jangan manja, dattebane."

"Dulu kecil kita sering main disini bahkan aku sampai dimarahi oleh kaa-chanmu karena main dari pagi hingga malam. Kata kaa-chan mu, 'Kau menculik putriku dari pagi sampai malam, Minato.' Aku pun hanya tertawa dan meminta maaf."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak ingat," ucap Kushina lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa, ingatanmu dicuri oleh seseorang dan aku akan berusaha membuatmu ingat kembali," ucap Minato semangat.

"Hehehe, arigatou ne."

"Untuk itu kau harus menjadi milikku Kushina," ucap Minato sambil mendekatkan parasnya ke Kushina. Kushina mengerti maksud Minato, kemudian menutup matanya.

CHU!

"Boleh aku menghisap darahmu?" Bisik Minato setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tapi kau baru minum kemarin, dattebane."

"Bau darahmu membuat aku tidak tahan."

"Hah... Ya sudah," ucap Kushina pasrah, Minato menyerigai.

"Arigatou," ucap Minato dan mencium singkat Kushina. Kemudian gigi taring Minato mengoyak kulit leher Kushina.

"Akh!" jerit Kushina.

Kemudian Minato melepaskan gigitannya dan menjilat bekas luka yang ia buat di leher Kushina.

"Darahmu yang terenak, Kushu-chan," ucap Minato yang membuat muka Kushina memerah.

"Besok mau ke rumahku?" tanya Minato.

"Untuk?"

"Yah, kau harus tahu rumahku di mana, siapa tau kau nanti mau berkunjung ke rumah calon mertua," goda Minato.

Bisa kita pastikan muka Kushina memerah lagi

"Akan kuperkenalkan kau ke orang tuaku."

"E-etto..."

"Ayolah Kushu-chan, Kyuuko juga ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Baiklah, aku akan ke rumahmu."

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 9 pagi, bagaimana?"

"Hmm... Bisa. Sudah sampai, aku masuk ya," ucap Kushina.

"Kalau begitu oyasumi hime." Minato mencium kening Kushina.

"Oyasumi," Kushina tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil.

(Kushina : thor, kok tiap Minato ngomong oyasumi abis itu cium keningku?

Author : emang kenapa?

Kushina : gak apa-apa sih *blush*

Minato : kau senang kan? *goda-in*

Kushina : ba-baka

Author : *iri* (inner : huwaa kelamaan nge-jomblo sih TwT)

Sophia : *nongol dari belakang*

Kushina : tumben nih editor muncul

Sophia : hn

Author : biarkan saja

Anggi : lah, bukannya aku ya editornya? Ups, lupa, dia juga editor ya hahaha *ketawa*

All (kecuali Sophia) : Gubrak!

Anggi : sorry sorry. Back to the story)

SKIP TIME AT MINATO HOUSE

(Kushina : thor iya kali kagak dijelasin -_-

Author : banyak komen nih -,-

Kushina : biarin :p)

Ting tong

Minato menekan bel lagi (?). Di sebelah Minato ada Kushina yang sedang menundukkan kepala. Yah... dia malu.

Author akan menjelaskan penampilan mereka berdua. Minato mengenakan sweater berwarna hitam dan celana jeans biru panjang, oh jangan lupa dia memakai sepatu bewarna hitam. So cool, right? *mata love-love* #plak. Sedangkan Kushina memakai atasan berwarna peach dan celana panjang hitam. Sepatunya wedges hitam yang tingginya sekitar 5 cm, tas selempang bewarna putih dan rambutnya pun digerai begitu saja. Author bisa bayangkan betapa mengagumkan pasangan kesayangan author ini

...

...

Oke kita balik ke cerita.

"Tenanglah," ucap Minato sambil memegang tangan Kushina.

Krieet... (suara pintu terbuka)

"Minato, kamu kan bisa masuk sendiri, kenapa memintaku membuka-," ucapan sang wanita paruh baya itu terhenti ketika melihat anak sulungnya berdiri di depan pintu dengan cengiran dan menggandeng anak gadis yang tampak malu-malu tersebut.

"Kyaaaa! Akhirnya Minato membawa anak gadis juga ke rumah!" seru wanita tersebut dan memeluk Kushina.

"Kaa-sama, tenanglah, Lebih baik kita masuk dulu," ucap Minato.

"Benar juga, ayo masuk," ajak wanita itu a.k.a Lisa, wanita berambut pirang dengan warna mata emerald itu menggandeng tangan Kushina dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah Namikaze yang sangat besar dan luas tersebut.

"Kushina-nee-sama, hisashiburi," ucap Kyuuko ketika melihat Lisa yang menggandeng (baca : menarik) Kushina ke ruang tamu.

"A-ah hisashiburi," ucap Kushina.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Lisa.

"Na-namaku Uzumaki Kushina."

"Waah ternyata Kushina ya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik ya," ucap Lisa girang sedangkan muka Kushina memerah.

"Akan kupanggilkan ayahmu, Minato ajak dia duduk dulu," ucap Lisa kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuuko, Minato dan Kushina.

"Wuaaa nee-sama, aku kangen banget sama nee-sama," ucap Kyuuko manja dan berlari memeluk Kushina.

"E-eh?" Kushina kaget.

"Kyuuko, sudah nii-sama bilang bahwa ingatannya dicuri," ucap Minato.

"Gomenne, Kyuuko-chan" ucap Kushina dengan nada lembut sambil mengelus kepala Kyuuko.

"Daijoubu, aku akan berusaha membuat nee-sama ingat aku," ucap Kyuuko semangat.

"Hihihi kalian berdua sangat mirip yah."

Kyuuko dan Minato tersenyum.

"Ayo duduk dulu," ajak Minato. Kemudian Minato dan Kushina duduk di sofa, Kyuuko duduk di sebelah Kushina sedangkan Kushina duduk di sebelah Minato. Jadi urutan duduknya Minato, Kushina habis itu Kyuuko.

...

...

Author terlalu hobi nge-spam jadi maafkan author *ber-ojigi*. Kita kembali ke cerita.

"Nee-sama sama nii-sama ingin minum apa?" tanya Kyuuko.

"A-aku teh saja," ucap Kushina.

"Sama," ucap Minato.

"Aku ke dapur dulu yah, nii-sama jangan apa-apain nee-sama," ucap Kyuuko dengan mata tajam.

"Iya iya."

Dan Kyuuko pun menghilang, tenang aja dia bukan jin kok (?)

...

...

Kok jadi bahas itu? Abaikan yah

"Jangan gugup yah, Kushu-chan," ucap Minato sambil menenangkan Kushina.

"Ha-habis..."

"Sst, tenanglah," ucap Minato sambil menyederkan Kushina ke bahunya.

"Mi-Minato..."

"Indahnya masa muda," ucap Lisa dari belakang. Spontan Minato dan Kushina menengok ke belakang.

"Minato bisa begitu yah, sayang," ucap Lisa sambil menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Iya," ucap orang itu.

"Kaa-sama, tou-sama!" teriak Minato malu-malu.

"Hihihi, perkenalkan ini suamiku Namikaze Fukuda sedangkan aku Namikaze Lisa,"

"Kau lupa perkenalkan diri lagi ya?" tanya Fukuda selaku ayah Minato.

"Terlalu gembira karena Minato membawa perempuan ke sini, hehehe."

"Na-namaku Uzumaki Kushina salam kenal," ucap Kushina sambil berdiri dan menghadap orang tua Minato plus membungkukkan badan.

"Sudah lama ya, Kushina. Kau semakin cantik saja," ucap Fukuda sambil tersenyum.

"A-arigatou."

"Aih, dia malu-malu, lucunya," ucap Lisa dan tersenyum.

"Ayo duduk dulu, Kyuuko di mana?" tanya Lisa.

"Dia ke dapur," jawab Minato. Fukuda dan Lisa duduk di depan Minato dan Kushina.

"Ini dia minumannya," ucap Kyuuko sambil menaruh gelas.

"Arigatou," ucap Kushina.

"Sudah lama Kushina-chan tidak ke sini ya," ucap Lisa.

"Ya, apa kabar Kushina?" tanya Fukuda.

"Ba-baik."

"Tidak perlu gagap begitu, Kushina-chan," ucap Minato.

"Ka-kan aku ba-baru pertama ka-kali bertemu dengan orang tuamu."

"Pertama kali? Bukannya kau sering datang ke sini ya?" ucap Lisa polos.

"Ingatannya dicuri, kaa-sama."

"APA?!" teriak Lisa sambil berdiri dan mengebrak meja di depannya.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Lisa.

"Ingatannya dicuri saat vampir liar menyerangnya."

"Kau tidak melindunginya, ya? tanya Lisa sambil menatap tajam.

"E-eh?" Minato ketakutan. Ketakutan kedua Minato adalah Lisa, yang pertama? Kalian pasti tau *smirk*

"Nii-sama tidak ada saat kejadian itu," jelas Kyuuko.

"Apa?!"

"Sudahlah Lisa, tidak sopan berteriak didepan Kushina," ucap Fukuda menenangkan Lisa.

"Kushina memang diserang dan aku datang saat dia hampir dibunuh," jelas Minato.

"Kau tidak menjaganya?"

"Sudah sudah," ucap Fukuda.

"Nee-sama ikut aku saja ya" ucap Kyuuko sambil menarik Kushina.

"E-eh, Kushina-chan di sini dulu saja," ucap Lisa.

"Kalau di sini, nee-sama akan semakin bingung dengan pembicaraan kalian."

"Ya sudah, ajak dia pergi saja," ucap Fukuda.

"Ka-kalau begitu saya permisi," ucap Kushina.

"Oke." kemudian Kyuuko dan Kushina pergi.

"Aih, dia masih gagap tuh," ucap Lisa.

Ternyata mood Lisa gampang berubah -_-. Tadi dia teriak dan sekarang...

...

...

Author spam, kita balik ke cerita

"Ngomong-ngomong status kalian apa?" tanya Lisa.

"Yah, kalian pasti tahu," jawab Minato enteng.

"Oh," Fukuda dan Lisa ber-oh-ria.

"Oh iya aku lupa kasih tahu, tou-sama pergerakan vampir liar semakin menjadi," ucap Minato serius.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Fukuda.

"Hawa kehadiran dan baunya tidak dapat dirasakan."

"Kita harus menyelidiki ini," ucap Fukuda yang tidak kalah serius.

"Apa kita harus menambahkan pengawal?" tanya Lisa hati-hati.

"Iya, bagaimana dengan Kushina, Minato?" tanya Fukuda.

"Aku akan menjaganya," jawab Minato singkat.

"Aih indahnya masa muda," ucap Lisa membuat muka Minato memerah.

"Kaa-sama!" teriak Minato.

"Hihihi, kaa-sama baru pertama kali melihat kau begitu bersama Kushina-chan."

"Iya juga, apa alasanmu memilih Kushina, Minato?"

"Dia gadis yang menarik perhatianku, mata violetnya, rambutnya, sifatnya, lalu-" ucapan Minato terputus.

"Indahnya masa muda," ucap Lisa sambil menahan tawa.

"Huh!" Minato merajuk.

"Wah anak ayah sudah besar ternyata," ucap Fukuda yang kemudian berdiri, mendekat Minato dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku memang sudah besar, tou-sama."

"Bagi kami kau masih seperti anak kecil, Mina-chan," ucap Fukuda.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," ucap Minato.

"Hihihi, kan itu panggilanmu, Mina-chan," ucap Lisa geli.

"Tou-sama dan kaa-sama sama saja."

Di tempat Kushina dan Kyuuko

"Ne ne nee-sama, lihat ini," ucap Kyuuko sambil menunjukan foto di album foto. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Nani?"

"Ini foto kita saat masih kecil," ucap Kyuuko dan Kushina melihatnya. Di foto itu terdapat 5 anak kecil, anak kecil tersebut adalah Kushina, Minato, Fugaku, Kyuuko dan satu anak laki-laki(kiri ke kanan)

"I-ini?"

"Ini nee-sama, nii-sama dan ini Fugaku-nii-sama."

Sekilas kenangan bagai film terlintas di otak Kushina.

Flashback ~

"Minato-nii, lihat ini," ucap Kushina sambil memegang bunga mawar.

"Wah Kushina mendapatkan bunga mawar," ucap Minato.

"Hehehe."

"Nee-sama, lihat ini, ada bunga daisy," ucap Kyuuko dan menyodorkan bunga daisy.

"Kyuu-chan nemuin bunga bagus juga," ucap Kushina.

"Hehehe."

"Kalian hebat bisa menemukan bunga bagus," ucap anak laki-laki.

"Hn." ucap Fugaku singkat.

Flashback off ~

"Hosh... Hosh..."

"Nee-sama tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuuko panik.

"Daijoubu, hanya saja kepalaku sakit."

"Apa benar? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Benar, tidak perlu memanggil dokter, aku baik-baik saja."

"Hontou ni?" Kushina menganggukan kepala.

"Bi-bisakah kau menjelaskan masa laluku?"

"Eh?"

"Kumohon..."

"E-etto, aku sih mau saja ta-tapi nii-sama tidak membiarkan aku menjelaskan."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya-yah... Katanya sih dia yang akan menjelaskan semua." Kushina mengernyitkan dahi.

"Nee-sama mau lihat kamar nii-sama?" tanya Kyuuko menganti topik.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuuko semangat sambil berdiri.

"E-emm, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Boleh saja."

"Kalian kembar?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Tidak kok, beda 3 tahun. Banyak sih yang bilang kembar karena warna rambut, bola mata dan juga sifat. Tapi sifatku beda sama nii-sama."

"Hihihi, kamu sedikit tomboy ya?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Hanya menebak saja."

"Apa karena pakai baju ini?" Kyuuko sekarang hanya memakai kaos putih dan hot pants biru. Rambut sepunggungnya diikat ekor kuda dan poninya dijepit.

"Tidak kok."

"Ayo nee-sama, aku ajak kekamar nii-sama," ajak Kyuuko sambil menarik tangan Kushina.

"Hihihi, ayo," Kushina tertawa kecil ketika melihat Kyuuko sedikit manja.

Di tempat Minato, Lisa, dan Fukuda

"Sebaiknya kita menyelidiki ini semua. Apakah kau sudah meminta Kakashi menyelidiki ini semua?" tanya Fukuda.

"Belum," jawab Minato.

"Hmm, kaa-sama boleh bertanya?" Minato mengangguk.

"Kau sudah menyegel dia, ya?" tanya Lisa polos membuat muka Minato memerah.

"I-itu..."

"Sudah disegel sama Minato, Lisa. Kau

baru tahu ini?" tanya Fukuda.

"Heh? Kapan kau menyegelnya?" tanya Lisa membuat Fukuda facepalm.

"Dia kan sudah meminta izin ke kita sebelum Kushina disegel, kau lupa ya?"

"Aku saja baru tahu hari ini," ucap Lisa polos.

"Kau lupa ya?" ucap Fukuda menahan tawa.

"Emang kapan Mina-chan kasih tahu?"

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti," ucap Fukuda sambil mengelus kepala pirang Lisa.

"Aih, indahnya masa tua," goda Minato.

"Mina-chan/Minato!" teriak mereka berdua.

"Hehehe, sumimasen," ucap Minato sambil berlari kelantai 2, tempat Kyuuko dan Kushina berada.

"Dasar," ucap Lisa berkacak pinggang.

"Biarkan saja."

Kita pindah ke tempat Kyuuko dan Kushina

"Nah, ini kamar nii-sama," ucap Kyuuko saat berada didepan pintu kamar.

"Apa boleh kita ke kamar Minato?" tanya Kushina ragu-ragu.

"Boleh saja, kalau dia marah tinggal aku bales," ucap Kyuuko enteng.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Kyuuko dan kemudian membuka pintu kamar Minato.

"Sugoi," puji Kushina.

Author jelasin yah. Kamar ini berwallpaper biru, ranjang king size dengan seprai berwarna putih, bantal dan selimutnya biru tua, meja nakas di sebelah kiri dan kanan ranjang, gitar, meja belajar beserta laptop, rak buku, lemari pakaian, kamar mandi, dan juga terdapat balkon.

"Gimana, nee-sama?" tanya Kyuuko setelah berlari, meloncat, dan duduk di atas ranjang Minato.

"Bagus sekali," puji Kushina. Kushina masih didepan pintu.

"Benar kan, kamar nii-sama bagus, tapi kamarku lebih bagus," ucap Kyuuko dan memeluk bantal.

"Kukira kamar Minato seperti kamar pada umumnya, ternyata-" ucapan Kushina terputus karena ucapan Minato.

"Ternyata apa?" tanya Minato di belakang Kushina.

"E-eh?"

"Ni-nii-sama!"

"Kyuuko, sudah kubilang kan, jangan memasukin kamarku seenaknya saja!" ucap Minato dengan kesal.

"Hehehe, Kushina-nee-sama ingin lihat kamar nii-sama makanya aku tunjukin," ucap Kyuuko tanpa dosa.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku keluar yah," ucap Kyuuko berjalan pelan dan keluar dari kamar Minato.

"Sudahlah Minato, kasihan dia," ucap Kushina.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya penasaran saja."

"Kita ke taman belakang, yuk," ajak Minato.

"Ada taman belakang juga?"

"Tentu saja," Minato nyengir 5 jari.

"Rumahmu besar juga ya," ucap Kushina ketika mereka akan berjalan ke taman belakang.

"Hehehe, keluargaku sudah memimpin kerajaan vampir selama beratus-ratus tahun, apalagi tou-sama memiliki perusahaan Namikaze corp."

"Sugoi, dattebane."

"Hehehe," Minato mengacak-acak rambut Kushina.

"Hei, kau jangan merusak rambutku, aku sudah merapikannya, dattebane."

"Sudah sampai," ucap Minato.

"Waw..."

Author sarankan kalian bayangin sendiri, kalau author yang jelasin nanti dikira spam lagi :v #plak.

"Ayo duduk," ajak Minato sambil menunjuk pondok di tengah-tengah taman itu. Kushina menganggukan kepala.

"Ne Minato?" ucap Kushina ketika sudah duduk di kursi panjang.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa aku bisa melupakan masa laluku? Kata Kyuuko kau akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Emm, susah juga sih, ketika aku menceritakan ini kepalamu pasti sakit."

"Demo..."

"Aku tidak ingin kepalamu sakit," ucap Minato dan memeluk pinggang Kushina sedangkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Kushina.

"Jangan manja, dattebane," ucap Kushina.

"Boleh aku minum?"

"Minum?"

"Darahmu."

"Kau ingin aku kehabisan darah, ya?" ucap Kushina kesal.

"Tapi bau darahmu mengiurkan."

"..."

"Onegai."

Kemudian rambut Kushina membentuk 9 untaian dan tangannya terkepal.

Glup

Minato, author harap kau selamat dari habanero Kushina

Lewatin adegan habanero Kushina

"Wuaa, ittai yo, Kushu-chan!" ucap Minato sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Huh!" Kushina memalingkan mukanya.

"Salah sendiri kau mau meminum darahku."

"Kan aku harus meminum darahmu, kalau tidak aku mati."

"Minum darah adikmu saja," ucap Kushina kesal.

"Kau lupa kalau aku menyegelmu?"

Kushina mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku bingung kenapa bau darahmu sangat mengiurkan. Udah gitu rasanya manis, lalu saat aku terluka penyembuhannya lebih cepat."

"Entahlah, bukannya kau lebih tahu?"

"Sepertinya aku juga harus menyelidiki ini."

"Kushina-chan, harusnya kau memukul dia lebih keras," ucap Lisa dari belakang. Kushina dan Minato menegok ke belakang.

"Kaa-sama kok begitu sih?"

"Habis jarang sekali kau dipukul oleh wanita," ucap Lisa sambil mendekati mereka.

Bletak

"Makanya jangan seenaknya meminum darah orang," ucap Lisa sambil menjitak kepala Minato.

"Kaa-sama dan Kushina sama saja."

"Mina-chan, kau dipanggil papamu," ucap Lisa.

"Untuk?"

"Vampir liar."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, Kushu-chan."

Kushina tersenyum dan Minato meninggalkan Lisa dan Kushina.

"Kau bisa menaklukan Minato, ya," ucap Lisa.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, sejak kau kehilangan ingatanmu sifatnya sangat dingin di sekolah."

"Hah?"

"Dia itu selalu memikirkanmu, Kushina-chan. Bisa dibilang dia sangat mencintaimu."

"Maafkan aku karena kehilangan ingatan tentang masa laluku," Kushina menundukan kepalanya.

"Hihihi, tidak apa-apa kok. Sejak saat itu dia jadi semakin fokus mencari vampir itu dan ingin membalas dendam."

"Ah Kushina-chan, kau ingin ikut makan siang?" tanya Lisa.

"Tidak perlu, emm..."

"Panggil saja kaa-chan."

"Eh, tapi itu sebutan untuk ibu."

"Kau akan menjadi menantuku, Kushina-chan," ucap Lisa sambil memeluk erat Kushina dari belakang.

"Haik, kaa-sama," ucap Kushina.

"Dasar, kau mengikuti Minato dan Kyuuko ya?"

"Hehehe."

"Kau ikut ya, kaa-sama akan memasak banyak untukmu."

"Apa boleh kaa-sama?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa aku juga boleh ikut masak?"

"Boleh, ayo," Lisa melepaskan pelukannya, menarik Kushina dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di tempat lain

"Sial, gadis itu belum kita dapat juga!" ucap seseorang geram.

"Madara-sama, gadis itu dijaga oleh Namikaze Minato," ucap seseorang a.k.a Pain.

"APA?!" teriak seseorang itu a.k.a Madara.

"Dan kami juga mendapat info bahwa gadis itu sudah disegel oleh dia," ucap Pain.

"Gawat, sepertinya dia tahu gadis itu berbahaya untuk kita," ucap Madara.

"Menurut kami Namikaze Minato tidak mengetahui gadis itu spesial."

"Kita harus memastikan gadis itu ditangkap, kalau tidak kita tidak akan bisa menguasai dunia."

"Maaf Madara-sama, bolehkan saya bertanya? Kenapa kita harus menangkap gadis itu?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Kita harus menangkap gadis itu karena darahnya sangat berguna untuk kita."

"Maksud tuan?"

"Darahnya dapat membangkitkan Kyuubi."

"Kyu-Kyuubi?"

"Betul, ketika kita mendapatkan Kyuubi maka kita dapat melawan Namikaze itu."

"Apakah ada yang lain selain itu?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak akan kuberitahukan."

"Maaf menganggu, Madara-sama, penjagaan prajurit kerajaan semakin ketat," ucap Hidan yang masuk.

"Ternyata mereka sudah mengetahui kalau pergerakan kita semakin cepat," ucap Madara.

"Posisi gadis itu dimana?" tanya Madara serius.

"Di kediaman Namikaze."

"Siapkan vampir liar, kita akan menyerang gadis itu nanti malam," perintah Madara.

"Baik!" ucap Pain dan Hidan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan.

"Harus kudapatkan darah itu sebelum 'dia' bangkit," gumam Madara.

Tempat Sarutobi

"Sarutobi-sama, pergerakan vampir liar semakin menjadi dan kami mendapat informasi bahwa vampir ini dipimpin oleh anggota Akatsuki," ucap salah satu hunter yakni Sara.

"Apa ada laporan dari Fukuda?" tanya Sarutobi sambil meminum kopi.

"Tidak ada, Fukuda-sama akan memperketat penjagaan di sekitar kediaman Uzumaki dan Namikaze."

"Bagaimana dengan laporan dari anggota yang mengintrogasi vampir liar?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada laporan tentang itu."

"Jadwalkan jam 12 siang untuk bertemu dengan Fukuda."

"Baik."

"Hmm... Kushina sekarang di mana?"

"Kushina-san sedang libur, apa perlu saya menelepon dia?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau boleh keluar."

"Baik, saya permisi," ucap Sara dan keluar.

"Sepertinya akan ada perperangan antar vampir dan manusia," gumam Sarutobi.

"Hei Arashii, aku tahu kau ada di luar!" teriak Sarutobi dan Arashii masuk.

"Hehehe, maaf menganggu, jii-san," ucap Arashii.

"Kau datang untuk membahas Kushina, bukan?"

"Betul sekali," ucap Arashii dan duduk di depan meja Sarutobi.

"Sepertinya kau tahu bahwa Kushina gadis yang sangat spesial."

"Aku sangat tahu itu karena orang tuaku memberitahuku."

"Kau tahu itu dan kau tidak melarang dia menjadi hunter?"

"Aku tidak melarangnya karena dia memiliki alasan untuk mencari tahu kematian mereka."

"Kau sudah tahu kalau Hashirama-nii dan Mito-nee dibunuh oleh vampir bangsawan dan kau membiarkan Kushina menjadi hunter?" ucap Sarutobi kesal.

"Hehehe," Arashi cengengesan.

"Kau pasti ada urusan lain selain itu."

"Wah, jii-san bisa membaca pikiran ku ya?"

'Kau ke sini pasti ada permintaan,' batin Sarutobi sambil sweatdrop.

"Katakan urusan itu sekarang juga, aku sibuk."

"Bisakah kau menambah pengawal untuk Kushina?" tanya Arashii serius.

"Tanpa kau beritahu sudah ku lakukan."

"Apa bisa juga pengawal di kediaman Uzumaki ditambah juga?"

"Itu sudah cukup, Arashii. Kau masih ingin menambah lagi? Apa kau ingin pengawalku menjaga kamar kalian juga?"

"Hahaha, kalau bisa jii-san."

"Dasar. Aku tidak akan menambah pengawal di kediaman Uzumaki. Jam 1 siang nanti aku akan bertemu dengan Fukuda, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Urusan apa?"

"Vampir liar."

"Di sini?"

"Entahlah."

"Jii-san membuat janji dengan Fukuda-san tapi tidak tahu bertemu di mana, ckckck parah sekali."

"Hei, aku baru saja membuat janji dengan dia."

"Pasti di kediaman Namikaze."

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Kushina pergi ke sana untuk bertemu Fukuda-san," ucap Arashii memberi info (?).

"Untuk apa dia ke sana?"

"Entahlah."

"Jadi kau akan ikut?"

"Entahlah."

Tiba-tiba muncul 4 buah siku di kepala Sarutobi.

"Kau ikut atau tidak?" tanya Sarutobi penuh penekanaan di setiap katanya.

"A-aku ikut," jawab Arashii takut.

Kita pergi ke tempat Madara atau Minato yah? Author jadi pusing :v

...

...

Ciao ketempat Minato aja yah :v

"Tou-sama hari ini ada janji bertemu dengan Sarutobi-san ya?" tanya Minato. Fukuda menganggukan kepala. Ia sedang membaca buku.

"Nii-sama, ganti dong channel tv-nya," ucap Kyuuko yang sedang memeluk bantal sofa.

"Kau mau nonton apa?" tanya Minato sambil mengambil remote di atas meja.

"Apa saja, yang penting jangan ini," ucap Kyuuko.

"Memang kenapa? Kan ini berita biasa."

"Tapi itu dilakukan sama vampir," ucap Kyuuko kesal.

Tv sedang menampilkan berita tentang seseorang yang mati kehabisan darah dan badannya terpisah-pisah.

"Susah juga sih, vampir sekarang semakin parah."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Mereka tidak tahan dengan bau darah manusia, Kyuuko. Vampir liar kan ada 2 jenis, yang terkontrol dan tidak terkontrol. Nah yang di berita itu pelakunya pasti vampir yang tidak terkontrol."

"Kau kembangkan bakatmu seperti Minato, Kyuuko," ucap Fukuda.

"Ih, tou-sama kok bandingkan aku dengan nii-sama," ucap Kyuuko agak jengkel.

"Karena aku lebih kuat darimu," ejek Minato.

"Ck, kuso, nii-sama memiliki 2 elemen sedangkan aku cuma 1."

"Hei, sebelum menguasai elemen air nii-sama harus menguasai elemen angin."

"Huh, dan hasil akhirnya bisa memiliki elemen es. Sekalian aja nii-sama memiliki elemen petir, tanah sama api."

"Aku baru bisa mengabungkan kedua elemen itu."

"Baru bisa tapi sangat kuat," dengus Kyuuko.

"Tou-sama juga memiliki 1 elemen kok," ucap Minato.

"Aku jadi bingung, kenapa kita berdua memiliki elemen angin sedangkan tou-sama memiliki elemen api?" tanya Kyuuko.

"Karena biasanya keluarga kita memiliki elemen angin, tetapi kakek menikah dengan nenek yang memiliki elemen api makanya tou-sama bisa memiliki elemen api," jawab Minato.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Minato.

"Untuk apa? Dia, kan, bukan anakku."

"Apakah sudah ada laporan tentang vampir liar?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada, kalau kau?"

"Kami baru saja menyelidikinya."

"Kudengar Kushina kewalahan menghadapi vampir liar tempo hari."

"Bahkan sampai anakku ikut juga."

"Dan aku mendapat laporan bahwa vampir liar tersebut menyerang anakmu. Kushina berkata bahwa yang mengikuti misi ada 4 orang."

"Anakku, Kushina, Fugaku dan Mikoto."

"Bahkan sampai ada 2 vampir bangsawan yang melawan, ckckck. Sepertinya vampir liar ini semakin kuat saja."

"Kami akan mencari dalang dibalik semua ini," ucap Sarutobi tegas.

"Jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku, beritahu saja," ucap Fukuda.

"Ayo kita ke dapur, sepertinya mereka sudah selesai masak," ajak Fukuda ketika sudah mencium bau masakan.

Har har, kayaknya Fukuda sudah mulai lapar tuh. Lapar? Makan snickers

...

...

...

Kok author promosi yah? Abaikan minna-san.

"Wuaaa, keliatannya enak," ucap Kyuuko.

"Kaa-sama dan Kushina masaknya banyak banget," ucap Minato.

"Dihabiskan ya," ucap Lisa dan tersenyum.

"Yang masak ini semua siapa?" tanya Sarutobi.

"Tentu saja Kushina-chan," ucap Lisa riang.

"Kaa-sama juga ikut buat kok," ucap Kushina.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap mereka semua kompak.

"Wuaaa... Hoishi (enak)," ucap Kyuuko.

"Hontou? Arigatou nee," ucap Kushina.

"Kushu-chan, suapin dong," pinta Minato yang duduk di sebelah Kushina. Arashii yang mendengar ini mukanya memerah karena kesal.

"Makan sendiri, dattebane."

"Ayolah," pinta Minato manja.

"Hei, jangan meminta Kushina melakukan itu," geram Arashii.

Kambuh deh penyakit 'sister complex'nya

...

...

Spam, balik ke cerita (-_- )

Jduak!

"Kau bisa makan sendiri, kan?" ucap Kushina tanpa dosa.

"Udah 2 kali kena tahu, ittai yo."

"Makanya jangan meminta Kushina menyuapimu," ejek Arashii.

Bletak!

"Aniki juga, tidak boleh begitu sama Minato," ucap Kushina.

"Kena lagi," ucap Arashii sambil memegang kepalanya yang habis dijitak Kushina.

"Aih indahnya masa muda," ucap Lisa.

"Hahaha," tawa Fukuda dan Sarutobi.

"Bagus, nee-sama, pukul nii-sama lagi," ucap Kyuuko.

Pada akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama dan melanjutkan makan siang.

Di suatu tempat

"Hei, apa kau akan pindah ke sekolah manusia?" tanya seseorang ke temannya.

"Tentu saja."

"Alasanmu konyol sekali, hanya ingin bertemu gadis itu."

"Urusai, kau urus dirimu sendiri saja."

"Hai hai (iya iya)," ucap orang itu, kemudian meninggalkan temannya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, Kushina-chan."

"Hei, kau masuk kelas 'dia' ya?" tanya seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri juga masuk kelas 'dia' kan?" ucap nya dingin.

"Hoi, bos menyuruh kita berburu vampir nanti malam!" teriak seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Hei hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu."

"Kau mau gadis ini dibunuh, hah?" tanya wanita itu sambil menunjukkan foto.

"Kau bunuh gadis itu maka aku bunuh kau."

"Hei, asal kau tahu saja ya, yang paling kuat diantara kita adalah aku."

"Hn."

Kemudian ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Akan kubunuh gadis ini," ucap wanita itu sambil melemparkan pisau di foto yang di tempel di dart board.

Ya, orang yang terdapat didalam foto itu adalah Kushina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minna-san, ongeki desuka? Author harap kalian baik-baik saja. Minggu ini sudah mulai sekolah, bagaimana dengan sekolahnya *ketawa*? Maafkan author atas keterlambatan mengirim chapter 6, ada suatu kendala sehingga author telat ngirimnya.

Ayo ditebak siapa yang akan masuk ke sekolah manusia itu, pilihannya :

a. Haruna (cewek)

b. Karin (cewek)

c. Shin (cowok)

d. Takashi (cowok)

e. OC

Author akan memberitahu sesuatu, kan author pernah post fanfic 'cemburu?' dan di dalamnya terdapat pengumuman tentang fanfic yang akan author buat. Author akan meralat semua itu, tidak ada acara menebak lagu di songfic. Author akan mempost fanfic seperti biasa. Di sini juga ada beberapa yang author rubah:

1\. Elf (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Intinya Minato dan Kushina merupakan elf. Di sini Kushina dan Minatonya nanti mati dan ber-reinkarnasi menjadi manusia. Mereka mati karena membantah perintah sang raja.

2\. Berdasarkan anime Gosick (one shot)

Pair : Karin Kazune (Kamichama Karin)

Intinya hampir mirip dengan cerita peri emas dari anime Gosick tapi author akan ubah cerita itu. Nanti disini Kushina dan Minato akan mati bareng dan ber-reinkanarsi.

3\. Culun (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Intinya Kushina akan menjadi culun dan Minato akan terus membela Kushina.

4\. Judul : Kings vs queens (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Intinya Minato & Fugaku adalah laki-laki most wanted disekolah sedangkan Mikoto & Kushina adalah perempuan most wanted di sekolah. Minato dan Kushina dimasukkan kedalam sebuah lomba yang menentukan siapa yang terkenal. Lomba itu secara pasangan tetapi mereka tidak tahu. Mikoto & Fugaku tahu bahwa lomba ini ber-pasangan dan merekalah yang memasuki Minato & Kushina. Minato & Kushina bersaing secara sehat hingga mereka jatuh cinta. Mereka merasa bahwa lomba ini tidak ada gunanya sehingga mereka saling mengalah. Saat di akhir lomba mereka baru tahu bahwa lomba itu ber-pasangan membuat mereka menang. Yah lomba ini kayak siapa yang paling romantis.

5\. Songfic (multichapter)

Pair : Karin Kazune (Kamichama Karin)

6\. Drabble A-Z (multichapter)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

7\. Sequel 'vampire love at school' (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Ini akan dipost saat fanfic 'vampire love at school' selesai.

Jadi bagaimana dengan ide yang author tulis? Author harap tidak akan ada kesamaan dengan fanfic yang telah author buat Sekian dari author, jaa nee

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nu shi Hottest Queens : Ini udah lanjut, arigatou sudah membaca fanfic ini

Josephine La Rose99 : Hehehe, ini udah lanjut. Emang author sengaja bikin agak panjang karena author benci dengan akhir mengantung (inner : padahal chapter ini akhirnya mengantung #plak). Arigatou sudah membaca fanfic ini

yudi arata : Maafkan author jika alurnya terlalu cepat. Ini sudah diceritakan disini, tapi author gak nulis semuanya. Kan gak seru kalau dijelasin semuanya *smirk*. Ini sudah dipost hehehe. Arigatou sudah membaca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Author : oskaresamadista minna-san.

Kushina : arigatou :).

Minato : (inner : tumben author ngomong itu).

Arashii : sister complex? *baca skrip*

Author : yap, Arashii sister complex.

Arashii : (T.T).

Nagato : thor, kok aku gak nongol di sini?

Author : kau nongol di chapter mendatang.

Mikoto : aku baru nongol sekali (TwT).

Author : bodo :p.

Mikoto : author kejam... Hiks... Hiks...

Sophia : ckckck author gak tahu diri.

Author : tumben kau muncul. *smirk*

Sophia : hn.

Minato : thor, kasihan amet bagian Kushinanya. *baca skrip*

Kushina : tahu tuh, author gak tahu diri. Banyak yang berharap aku garang tahu.

Author : author niatnya sih begitu tapi ini fanfic kan chara-nya hampir OOC.

Arashii : thor, bikin Kushina galak dong. *nyegir evil*

Author : kalo Kushina galak nanti Arashii yang jadi korbannya. *muka polos*

Arashii : jiah X(.

Anggi : oi thor, jangann spam mulu ah. Iya sih buat humor, tapi harusnya humor di ceritanya, bukan spam nya. *jitak author*

Author : huaaa... kejem banget. *nangis bombay*

Anggi : huh!

Nagato : mohon direviewnya yah minna-san.

Minato : betul, mohon direviewnya yah. *smirk*

Author : REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7 : Another trouble?

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi (utama), Miko x Fuga (pendukung)

Rate : T

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Action (kayaknya), Supernatural

Selamat membaca *ber-ojigi*

Chapter 7 : Another trouble?

SKIP TIME TO SCHOOL

"Hei kau tau, hari ini ada 2 anak baru disekolah," bisik siswa.

"Anak baru? Kau tau darimana?" balas siswi.

"Liat nih fotonya," bisik siswa itu sambil memperlihatkan fotonya lewat hp.

"Tampannya..."

"Liat deh, yang satu lagi cantik."

"Seperti pasangan artis yah."

Bisikan itu terdengar sampai ketelinga seseorang dan menyerigai.

'Peperangan akan terjadi sebentar lagi gadis kecil,' batin orang itu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ne Kushi-chan, nanti ada 2 anak baru loh," ucap Mikoto girang membuat Kushina menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Anak baru?" tanya Kushina.

"Iya anak baru. Katanya mereka seperti pasangan artis loh, yang satu cantik yang satu tampan," jawab Mikoto.

"..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kushi-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku memiliki feeling buruk tentang ini," ucap Kushina.

Sreek (suara pintu geser)

"Ohayou minna-san," ucap Jiraiya.

"Ohayou sensei," teriak anak kelas 10-1

"Hari ini kita kedatangan dua anak baru, silahkan masuk," ucap Jiraiya dan masuklah dua anak baru tersebut

"Mereka kan anak baru yang digosipin tadi," ucap Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Hajimaste minna-san watashi Haruna Ishikawa yoroshiku," ucap si gadis.

"Watashi Shin Sakamoto," ucap anak lain dingin.

"Baiklah, apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya Jiraiya dan satu kelas mengangkat tangan (kecuali Kushina dan Mikoto).

"Simpan pertanyaan itu nanti, Ishikawa-san duduk dibelakang Uchiha-san sedangkan Sakamoto-san duduk dibelakang Uzumaki-san. Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san angkat tangan kalian," ucap Jiraiya lantang.

"Haik (iya)," ucap Mikoto dan Kushina kompak.

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Kushina dan dia Uchiha Mikoto, salam kenal," ucap Kushina ramah.

"Salam kenal," ucap Haruna ramah.

"Hn," ucap Shin singkat.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku gadis kecil," bisik Haruna tepat ditelinga Kushina. Kushina yang mendengar ini membelalakan matanya.

'Nani?!' batin Kushina kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau akan tau nanti," ucap Haruna dan duduk ditempatnya.

"Kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini," ucap Jiraiya dan sesi pelajaran pun dimulai.

Diruang OSIS

"Hei Minato, kudengar ada dua anak baru masuk kekelas Mikoto," ucap Fugaku yang berdiri disamping tempat duduk Minato.

"..."

"Kau mendengarkan tidak?"

"Aku mendengarkan, hanya saja berkas ini sangat banyak," ucap Minato jengkel.

"Hoam... Kebanyakan tentang klub," ucap Shikaku yang menguap dan duduk disebelah kanan Minato.

"Ck, ini kebanyakan. Dan... Kalian tidak membantuku sama sekali!" ucap Minato kesal.

"Ck, salah sendiri kau tidak menyicil tugasmu dan menghabiskan waktumu untuk berduaan dengannya," ucap Fugaku enteng.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Shikaku.

"Dia sudah punya pacar," jawab Fugaku.

"NANIIII?!" teriak Inoichi mengebrak meja.

Author lupa jelasin anggota OSIS-nya. Minato selaku ketua, Fugaku sebagai wakil ketua, Shikaku dan Inoichi sebagai bendahara, Kizashi dan Chouza sebagai sekretaris.

"Kau sudah punya pacar Minato?" tanya Kizashi yang kaget dan dibalas anggukan dari Minato.

"Tak kusangka kaichou (ketua) kita sudah pacaran," ucap Inoichi dan dibalas anggukan dari Chouza.

"Krauk... Krauk... Traktirannya yah Minato," ucap Chouza yang duduk disebelah Inoichi sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Siapa yang bisa menaklukan hati kaichou kita?" tanya Kizashi penasaran.

"Nih fotonya," ucap Fugaku sambil menyerahkan foto Kushina.

"Wuaaaa... Cantiknya..." ucap Inoichi.

"Tak kusangka selera kaichou kita bagus," ucap Kizashi.

"Hoam... Daripada itu kau sendiri juga pacaran kan?" tanya Shikaku.

"Heeeeeeh?!" teriak Inoichi.

"Apa benar Fugaku?" tanya Kizashi.

"Wah tak kusangka kaichou dan wakil kaichou pacaran," ucap Chouza.

"Berarti kita akan ditraktir dua orang, banzai!" teriak Inoichi senang.

"Hei! Bantu dong, banyak nih," protes Minato.

Skip time

"Ne Uzumaki-san, bisa kau menemani Shin keliling sekolah?" tanya Haruna.

'Apa maksud dia tadi? Apa aku harus menanyakannya?' batin Kushina.

"Etto..."

"Kumohon Uzumaki-san," ucap Haruna.

"Apa Sakamoto-san tidak keberatan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku akan antarkan, Miko-chan kau mau ikut?" tanya Kushina.

"Boleh, ayo Kushi-chan," jawab Mikoto dan berdiri.

"Ishikawa-san, kau ikut juga?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku ikut."

Di atap sekolah

"Ini atap sekolah, kau bisa melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari sini," ucap Kushina

"..." Shin dan Haruna terdiam

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

Kemudian Shin mendekati Kushina.

"Apa kabar broken angelku yang cantik?" bisik Shin tepat ditelinga Kushina.

DEG!

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau kira kami tidak tau siapa kalian, penciuman kami lebih tajam dari vampir," ucap Haruna.

"Werewolf?!"

"Tepat sekali," ucap Shin.

Kushina dan Mikoto melangkah mundur.

"Miko-chan, pegang senjata ini," bisik Kushina ke Mikoto.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku memakai belati, kau cepat panggil Minato dan simuka dingin itu,"

"Tapi-"

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur," ucap Haruna kemudian berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ck."

"Kalian ada urusan apa dengan kami?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hmm... Tidak ada, hanya memperingatkan kalian saja," ucap Haruna.

"Memperingatkan?" Kushina bingung

"Jangan dekati vampir itu lagi, kalau perlu berhenti menjadi hunter," ucap Shin.

"NANI?!"

"Asal kau tau saja darahmu berharga bagi kami semua. Ras vampir dan ras werewolf sangat membutuhkan darah itu, dan aku memperingatkan kau untuk tidak terlalu dalam mencampuri urusan ras kami," ucap Haruna.

"Masa bodoh, aku akan tetap menjadi hunter dan kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku," ucap Kushina tegas dan kemudian mengambil posisi didepan Mikoto.

"Kushi-chan aku bisa membantumu," ucap Mikoto dan memegang erat senjata yang diberikan oleh Kushina.

"Kau sudah lama tidak memburu vampir Miko-chan, kau bawa handphone tidak?" tanya Kushina sambil waspada.

"Etto, aku meninggalkannya dikelas," ucap Mikoto

"Ck, kau bantu aku Miko-chan," ucap Kushina.

"Mau menyerang yah? Apa kau yakin bisa melawan kami? Werewolf terkuat sekarang adalah kami loh," ucap Haruna.

"Kau berisik sekali," ucap Shin dingin.

"Urusai atau aku bunuh gadis itu," ucap Haruna.

"Kau bunuh dia aku bunuh kau," ucap Shin disertai aura menyeramkan.

"Ck, kau bisa membunuhku? Aku aja selalu mengalahkanmu," ucap Haruna.

"Kau lupa misi kita hah?!"

"Tentu saja tidak," ucap Haruna.

"Boleh kuserang gadis itu?" tanya Haruna.

"Terserah tetapi jika kau membunuh maka aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu dan membagikan dagingmu itu werewolf lain," ucap Shin sangat dingin.

"Ck," Haruna berdecih kemudian muncullah telinga dan ekor bewarna putih.

'Gawat aku tidak membawa senjata lebih," batin Kushina.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus menolong Miko-chan dan diriku sendiri,' batin Kushina.

"Gomenne Miko-chan," bisik Kushina dan mendorong Mikoto dari atap sekolah.

"Hei! Kenapa kau mendoro- Kyaaaa..." ucap + teriak Mikoto.

"Gomenne Miko-chan, ini demi keselamatan kau," teriak Kushina dan Mikoto jatuh diatas pohon yang emang kebetulan berada didekat tempat Kushina mendorong Mikoto.

"Ittai."

"Wah kau menyelamatkan temanmu itu tetapi kau tidak menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri," ucap Haruna kemudian mendekati Kushina.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dattebane."

"Emang bukan urusanku..." ucap Haruna kemudian mencekik leher Kushina.

"Tetapi bukan berarti aku akan membiarkan kalian bebas begitu saja," mata Haruna berubah dari coklat menjadi hitam pekat.

Ditempat Mikoto

"Hosh... Hosh... Dimana Fugaku-nii dan Minato-san? Kenapa aku tidak dapat menemukan mereka?" tanya Mikoto sambil berlari dilorong sekolah.

'Demi kami-sama, baru saja semester satu tetapi kami sudah menghadapi banyak masalah,'batin Mikoto.

"Sumimase" ucap Mikoto sambil mengetok pintu ruang OSIS

Srek (suara pintu geser)

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Kizashi.

"Etto... Apakah ada Fugaku-nii?" tanya Mikoto.

"Kau siapanya dia?" tanya Kizashi.

"Aku sepupunya, Mikoto Uchiha."

"Woi Fugaku, ada yang mencarimu," teriak Kizashi dan Fugaku pun keluar.

"Fugaku-nii gawat," ucap Mikoto.

"Gawat?" tanya Minato yang dibelakang Fugaku.

"Kushi-chan..."

"Ada apa dengan Kushina?"

"Etto, susah dijelaskan lebih baik kalian ikut dan melihat kejadian itu," ucap Mikoto dan berlari, tentu saja Minato dan Fugaku ikut berlari mengikuti Mikoto.

"Hah... Dasar Minato, meninggalkan pekerjaannya," ucap Inoichi yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Gara-gara pacarnya tuh," ucap Chouza.

"Hoam... Lebih baik kita istirahat, ini sudah jam makan siang," ucap Shikaku.

"Ayo kita kekantin," ajak Inoichi.

"Ayo," ucap Chouza dan Kizashi sedangkan Shikaku menganggukan kepala.

"Hei! Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi ke Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato sambil berlari.

"Dia diserang oleh dua werewolf," ucap Mikoto singkat.

"Werewolf?!"

"Mereka ada diatap sekolah, ayo cepat," ucap Mikoto

Fugaku mengendong Mikoto ala bridal style kemudian Minato dan Fugaku berlari dengan kecepatan vampir keatap sekolah.

BRUGH

"Kau masih tidak mau menyerah yah~"

"Hosh... Hosh..." Kushina seketika ambruk dilantai

"Hei! Kau bisa membunuhnya tau," ucap Shin yang duduk dan melihat Haruna menyiksa Kushina.

"Yah, padahal aku hanya mencekik dan melemparnya kedinding, aku masih kurang puas~."

"Kau psikopat," ucap Kushina sambil berusaha bangun.

"Hm? Sudah bangun ternyata, apa aku harus menyiksamu yah? Atau aku langsung saja membunuhmu?"

"Akkh," rintih Kushina saat badannya dicakar Haruna.

"Ah~ aku sangat menyukai ekpresimu itu"

"Sudah cukup, kau akan membunuhnya,"

"Yah, aku masih kurang puas tau," ucap Haruna kurang puas.

Seketika Kushina pingsan dilantai

"Yah, dia pingsan~."

"Hentikan, dia sudah pingsan."

"Padahal cuma segini doang dan dia pingsan."

"Dia manusia dan kita werewolf, kau juga tidak memberi kesan yang baik dihari pertama sekolah."

"Biarin," ucap Haruna kemudian telinga dan ekornya menghilang.

BRAK (suara pintu digebrak)

"KUSHU-CHAN!"

"Ara ara, ternyata pahlawannya sudah datang," ucap Haruna dan Shin langsung berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Kalian," geram Minato.

"Wah ojou-sama sudah dijemput tuh," ucap Haruna.

"Kushi-chan!" teriak Mikoto yang melihat Kushina

Baju yang dipakai Kushina terdapat banyak sobekan dan bekas cakaran. Darah dimana-mana dan Kushina pingsan.

"Dihari pertama kalian sekolah sudah melakukan hal seperti ini. Kami selaku OSIS akan melaporkan kejadian ini dan kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah," ucap Fugaku.

"Akan kubawa Kushina, kau urus mereka," ucap Minato dan mengendong Kushina dengan bridal style.

"Wah ternyata angel diselamatkan berkat bantuan cat, padahal aku masih ingin menyiksanya loh~," ucap Haruna.

"Ternyata cat datang kembali," ucap Shin.

"Mau apa kalian datang kesekolah ini?" tanaya Fugaku dingin.

"Hmm... Untuk apa yah~"

BLAR (suara api yang kena tembok)

"Cepat katakan!"

"Misi," ucap Shin singkat.

"Misi apa?"

"Itu rahasia~" ucap Haruna.

"Jika sampai kami melihat kejadian ini lagi maka aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Fugaku dan mata onyx-nya berubah menjadi merah.

"Wah, tak kusangka ternyata ada yang berani membunuhku," ucap Haruna.

"Ck, ayo kita kembali Mikoto," ajak Fugaku dan menarik Mikoto.

Ruang UKS

Sreeet (suara pintu digeser)

"Sumimase," ucap Minato dan menutup pintunya.

'Tidak ada orang rupanya, kalau begitu aku bisa menggunakan elemen air untuk menyembuhkan luka Kushina,' batin Minato.

Kemudian Minato menidurkan Kushina diatas ranjang UKS dan mengerakkan tanganya. Muncullah pusaran angin dan Minato mengarahkannya ke Kushina sehingga Kushina melayang. Setelah itu dia membentuk sebuah gumpalan air berbentuk kapsul (bentuknya berdiri) dan memasuki Kushina disana.

"Selesai," ucap Minato.

"Minato-san, Kushina bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Dia terluka parah."

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa Kushina bisa begini?" tanya Minato.

"Begini..." Mikoto menceritakan semuanya.

"Jadi begitu..."

"Gomenasai Minato-san seharusnya aku membantu Kushi-chan," ucap Mikoto dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih juga untuk menyembuhkan Kushi-chan," lanjut Mikoto.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau telah memberitahu kejadian ini."

"Fugaku, tolong urus kedua werewolf itu. Jangan sampai dia melukai Kushina lagi," perintah Minato sambil melihat Fugaku yang berada disebelah Mikoto.

"Hn."

"Bisa kau ambilkan tas dan seragam untuknya?" tanya Minato.

"Akan segera aku ambilkan," ucap Mikoto kemudian berlari keluar UKS.

"Menurutmu kejadian ini sudah diluar batas bukan?" tanya Minato sambil melihat Kushina yang berada dikapsul air.

"Hn."

"Mereka sudah tau bahwa darah Kushina sangat berguna bagi kita semua."

"Hn."

"Perkiraanku sebentar lagi akan terjadi perperangan antara vampir, werewolf, dan manusia."

"Kau harus menyiapkan rencana yang matang Minato."

"Tentu saja."

Normal end prov ~

Kushina prov ~

Sakit...

BRAK (suara pintu dibanting)

"KUSHU-CHAN!"

Suara siapa itu? Apakah Minato?

"Ara ara, ternyata pahlawannya sudah datang," ucap Haruna.

"Kalian," geram Minato.

"Wah ojou-sama sudah dijemput tuh," ucap Haruna.

Itu suara Minato kah?

"Kushi-chan!" teriak Mikoto.

Suara siapa lagi itu?

Seketika pandanganku mengelap

...

...

...

...

...

"Iya, coba kau selidiki vampir liar lagi. Informasinya sangat kurang. Kau boleh meminta Inoichi untuk membantumu. Arigatou Kakashi."

Pip (suara memutuskan telepon dihandphone)

Suara siapa itu?

"Lukanya sangat parah, sekarang sudah jam 4. Kau sudah memberi alasan ke Arashii-san kan?"

"Sudah, tetapi aku mengucapkannya sampai jam 6 Minato-san."

"Arigatou Mikoto."

Ternyata Minato dan Mikoto

Ugh, susah sekali membuka mata. Mengerakkan tangan saja susah...

Kushina end prov ~

Normal prov ~

"Hm?" Minato menggerakan kepalanya ke arah Kushina.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku merasa Kushina sudah sadar," Mikoto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benarkah? Kau tau darimana? Kushina kan belum membuka matanya."

"Air didalam kapsul ini."

"Eng..." Kushina perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar Kushina," ucap Minato.

"Tenang saja, disana kau bisa bernafas dan berbicara," terang Minato.

"Ini... Dimana...?" tanya Kushina.

"Diruang UKS dan sekarang kau berada dikapsul air buatan Minato-san," ucap Mikoto.

"..."

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Minato dan Kushina mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu lukamu sembuh total baru aku akan mengeluarkanmu," ucap Minato dan dijawab anggukan dari Kushina.

"Istirahat dulu Kushi-chan, kau perlu istirahat sejenak," ucap Mikoto dan Kushina memejamkan matanya.

"Mikoto, jika Kushina terluka apa dia bisa sembuh dengan cepat?" tanya Minato.

"Hmm... Iya, saat Kushina terluka saat berlari dalam sebentar lukanya sudah tertutup."

"Sudah kuduga, darah dia sangat berguna untuk kaum vampir dan werewolf," gumam Minato.

"Lihat, luka dia sudah sembuh total."

"Mikoto, pegangin Kushina," perintah Minato, mengerakan tangannya, dan Kushina terpisah dari kapsul itu.

"Nah sudah," ucap Mikoto ketika sudah selesai menidurkan Kushina diatas ranjang UKS.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Fugaku-nii sudah memberitahu orang tuaku kalau aku pulang telat."

Tring... Tring... (Suara dering handphone)

"Sebentar Mikoto," ucap Minato dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Moshi moshi, ini aku. Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi lengkap? Bisa kau taruh didalam kamarku? Arigatou."

"Sudah dapat informasinya Minato-san?"

"Bukan cuma vampir liar aja, Kakashi mendapatkan informasi dari misi mereka," ucap Minato dengan muka serius.

"Misi?"

"Memindahkan Kushina keluar negri atau..."

"Atau?"

"Membunuh Kushina," ucap Minato melemah.

"NANI?!"

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui masalah ini terlalu jauh."

"Masalah apa?"

"Kayaknya aku harus memberitahu ini."

"Pada intinya sepertinya akan terjadi pertempuran antara ras vampir, werewolf, dan juga manusia. Informasi lebih lanjut kau bisa tanyakan ke Fugaku."

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Kushina?"

"Benar sekali dan aku akan menjaganya walau aku harus mati."

Tempat Haruna dan Shin

"Kau tahu, misi ini sudah diketahui oleh mereka," ucap Shin.

"Lalu~?"

"Ini berhubungan dengan Kushina tau!"

"Terus~?"

"..."

"Aku akan membunuh semua vampir itu dengan taring dan kuku-ku nanti," ucap Haruna sambil tersenyum evil.

"..."

"Hei! Kau ingin aku membunuh gadis itu hah?!"

"Kau bunuh dia maka aku bunuh kau," ancam Shin.

"Ck, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Misi kita hanya memindahkan dia keluar negeri atau membunuhnya bukan? Jadi jika dia tidak pergi maka aku akan membunuhnya," ucap Haruna.

"Berisik sekali kau."

Twitch (muncul siku-siku dikepala Haruna)

"Hei!"

"Berisik," ucap Shin singkat kemudian meninggalkan Haruna.

"Ck sialan kau, akanku pastikan gadis itu mati ditanganku," teriak Haruna tetapi tidak didengar Shin.

'Jika gadis itu meninggal maka...' batin Shin.

Flashback ~

"Shin-kun~" ucap Kushina kecil.

"Hn."

"Kau suka membaca buku itu yah?"

"Hn."

"Minato-nii sedang ada urusan sama Fugaku-nii, kau bermain denganku yah."

"Hn."

"Hei! Kau orang berbicara didengarkan."

"Hn."

"Shin-kun baka!"

"..."

"..."

"Kushina-chan?"

Buk bak bik buk (Suara memukul orang)

"Ittai..."

"Aku kesal sama kau dattebane."

"Aku sedang membaca Kushina-chan."

"Huh!"

"Yah marah," ucap Shin sambil menutup bukunya.

"Kushina-chan jangan marah dong," ucap Shin dengan muka memelas.

"..."

"Aku janji deh kagak begitu lagi."

"..."

"Hmm... Kalau begitu aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari segala bahaya, aku juga akan menghajar anak-anak yang mengejekmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan menghajar anak-anak itu yah..."

"Hehehe, baiklah."

Flashback off ~

'Aku melanggar janjiku dengannya.'

Kembali ketempat MinaKushiMiko

"Eng..." erang Kushina.

"Mikoto, kau mau balik lebih dulu atau-"

"Aku akan pulang lebih dulu, aku tau pasti kalian ingin berdua," goda Mikoto membuat pipi Minato memerah.

"Mikoto!"

"Hehehe. Duluan yah Kushina, Minato. Jaa ne," ucap Mikoto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hah... Dasar," ucap Minato.

"Eng... Minato..." gumam Kushina.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya, bisa bangun?" Kushina menganggukan kepala.

"Ada yang sakit?" Kushina mengelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kushina menganggukan kepala.

'Kushina tidak mengucapkan sesuatu, apa ada sesuatu?' batin Minato heran.

"Kushu-chan, kau beneran tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak mengucapkan sesuatu dari tadi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan saja," jawab Kushina.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Minato.

"Gendong~" pinta Kushina manja.

"Dasar," Minato tertawa geli sambil mengambil tas mereka.

"Kyaa," teriak Kushina karena Minato mengendongnya secara bridal style.

"Ayo pulang hime-sama," ucap Minato sambil membuka kedua jendela dan melebarkan sayapnya.

"Ayo."

Wusss (suara terbang gitu)

"Bagaimana?"

"Wah sudah sunset."

"Cantik kan?"

"Iya."

"Tapi lebih cantik kamu."

"Gombal," Kushina memukul pelan dada Minato.

"Minato, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa benar nanti akan ada pertempuran antar vampir, werewolf, dan manusia? Dan ini berhubungan denganku?"

"Kau mendengarnya yah?"

"Jelaskan Minato! Kenapa bisa terjadi pertempuran itu dan kenapa ini berhubungan denganku?"

"Karena darahmu..."

"Hah?!"

"Darahmu sangat berguna untuk kaum vampir dan werewolf."

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah aku menyelidiki ternyata darahmu sangat berguna," Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau masih ingat kalau aku pernah ngomong jika aku terluka penyembuhannya lebih cepat."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Ternyata darahmu sangat istimewa Kushu-chan."

"Karena itu maka akan terjadi pertempuran?"

"Bukan hanya itu saja, kau juga merupakan reikanarsi dari 'dia'."

"Maksudmu 'dia' itu siapa?"

"Yah, nama dan marganya sama denganmu karena ini merupakan sejarah klan Uzumaki."

"Sebentar, jangan-jangan cerita tentang 'Uzumaki Kushina' yang itu? Yang dapat membangkitkan kyuubi?!"

"Betul sekali, darahmu sama seperti darahnya jadi perkiraanku kau dapat membangkitkan kyuubi sehingga vampir liar dan werewolf sekarang mengincarmu. Selain bau darahmu yang sangat wangi, darahmu sangat enak Kushu-chan sampai membuatku ketagihan."

Bletak

"Bisa-bisanya kau ngomong begitu dattebane."

"Hahaha," Minato tertawa hambar.

"Apa karena namaku sama dengannya maka darahku juga sama yah?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Kau reikanarsinya Kushu-chan pasti kekuatanmu sama dengannya," terang Minato.

"Oh ya?" Minato menganggukan kepala.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang atau mau berduaan denganku?" goda Minato.

"Hmm... Aku mau pulang saja."

"Ayo pulang."

Di tempat Madara

"Madara-sama, sebentar lagi bulan purnama merah akan muncul 1 bulan lagi," ucap Pain sambil berlutut.

"Bagus, kita akan lanjutkan sesuai rencana kita," ucap Madara.

"Kapan kita menculik gadis itu?"

"Satu minggu sebelum upacara dimulai, segera siapkan apa yang kita perlukan saat upacara berlangsung," perintah Madara.

"BAIK!" ucap Pain kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Muwahahaha... Sebentar lagi aku akan menguasai ras vampir, werewolf, dan manusia."

Fugaku's place

"Fugaku, lekas beritahu Fukuda-sama soal ini," ucap ayah Fugaku a.k.a Izuna sambil menyerahkan laporan. Dia sedang duduk dikursi kerjanya

"Apa ini?" tanya Fugaku dan menerima laporan tersebut.

"Kau tidak akan percaya ini," ucap Izuna dan Fugaku membaca laporan tersebut.

"A-apa ini?!"

"Ternyata anak dari sepupuku, Madara, merupakan pelaku dari semua ini," ucap Izuna tegas.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Kalau begitu kita harus segera melaporkan ini ke Fukuda-sama."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mikoto?"

"Baik."

"Tak kusangka cowok sedinginmu bisa mendapatkan wanita kalem."

"Urusai," ucap Fugaku singkat dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dasar..."

"Biarkan saja anata," ucap seseorang.

"Ah kau mendengarkan yah Sara," ucap Izuna.

"Tentu saja," ucap Sara yang mendekat ke Izuna.

"Berarti kau juga mendengarkan bahwa Madara merupakan dalang dari semua ini?" tanya Izuna dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Iya," ucap Sara dan Izuna memeluknya.

"Kita akan bersiap untuk berperang nanti," gumam Izuna.

"Tenang saja anata, aku doakan semoga ras kita menang," ucap Sara kemudian dia memegang pipi kanan Izuna dan mencium pipi kiri-nya.

"Kau selalu bisa menenangkanku yah."

"Tentu saja aku kan istrimu," ucap Sara dan tersenyum.

"Hahaha... Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki istri yang cantik, baik, sabar, kalem, dan-"

"Jangan membuatku malu," ucap Sara dengan pipi merona.

Dikediaman Namikaze

"Hmm... Jadi mereka ternyata ingin mendapatkan darah Kushina untuk penyembuhan," gumam Minato. Dia sedang duduk dikursi meja belajarnya.

"Laporanmu lengkap Kakashi, arigatou," ucap Minato ke Kakashi yang berada dibelakangnya.

Minato mengenakan kemeja bewarna putih dan celana jeans biru. Kakashi menggunakan setelan baju khusus untuk pelayan, tentu saja tidak lupa memakai masker hitamnya.

"Jika anda butuh bantuan panggil saya Minato-sama," ucap Kakashi.

"Pemicunya ternyata karena ini, perkiraan bulan purnama merah muncul kapan?"

"Sekitar 1 bulan lagi."

"Jadi begitu..."

Tok tok (suara pintu yang diketuk)

"Masuk," ucap Minato dan seorang maid masuk.

"Permisi Minato-sama, anda dipanggil oleh Fukuda-sama diruang tamu," ucap Maid yang masuk kekamar Minato

"Baik, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

"Baik, saya permisi," ucap maid itu kemudian keluar.

"Kakashi urus laporan itu," perintah Minato dan keluar kamar.

"Baik."

Ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze

"Aku yakin Minato pasti setuju," ucap Fukuda.

"Etto, apa mesti begini yah?" tanya Kushina.

"Perlindunganmu lebih terjamin Kushina," jawab Arashii.

Penampilan Fukuda, Arashii, dan Kushina

Fukuda : sweater coklat dengan lengan panjang dan celana kain panjang bewarna hitam.

Arashii : jaket leather hitam, kaos bewarna hitam dan celana juga hitam.

Kushina : sweater putih dengan rok hitam yang mencapai selutut.

"Tapi aku masih bisa berburu kan?"

"Hmm... Bisa asalkan ada Minato."

"Huh! Kalau begitu mah bukan aku yang berburu tetapi Minato," ucap Kushina jengkel.

"Yang penting kau selamat."

"Aku masih sekolah anikiku tercinta, masih kelas sepuluh pula."

"Emang kenapa Kushinaku tersayang? Bukannya kau setuju yah dengan rencana ini?" goda Arashii.

"I-itu..."

"Sudah lama tidak melihat adegan ini," tawa Fukuda.

"Tou-sama ada ap-, ternyata ada Kushu-chan dan Arashii-san," ucap Minato ketika memasuki ruang tamu.

"Konbawa Minato-kun," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Konbawa," ucap Minato dan duduk disamping Fukuda.

"Konbawa Minato, kedatangan kami kesini karena ada urusan dengan kau," ucap Arashii serius tetapi pipi Kushina memerah.

"Konbawa Arashii-san, ada perlu apa yah?" tanya Minato sopan.

"Fukuda-san, bisa kau jelaskan secara rinci?"

"Tentu, tetapi kau bisa membaca laporan ini," ucap Fukuda dan menyerahkan laporan ke Minato.

"Laporan ini dari Izuna yang merupakan pemimpin dari klan Uchiha," terang Fukuda.

"I-ini..."

"Itu laporan lengkapnya, Kakashi sudah mendapatkannya tetapi aku memerintahkannya untuk tidak memberitahu semua."

"Ternyata dalang dari semua ini adalah Madara."

"Betul dan dia mengincar Kushina untuk membangkitkan kyuubi yang disegel oleh 'Uzumaki Kushina' saat seribu tahun yang lalu (1016)."

"Untuk membangkitkan kyuubi?! Ternyata dugaanku benar."

"Karena itu nyawa Kushina sedang terancam dan kami sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana," ucap Fukuda. Minato menegok kearah Kushina.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Minato ketika melihat pipi Kushina.

"A-ah, tidak," jawab Kushina masih dengan pipi merahnya.

"Pipinya memerah karena rencana kami," ucap Arashii.

"Maksud anda?"

"Kau tidak perlu kaget yah..." ucap Fukuda dan Minato mengernyitkan dahinya.

"A-aku malu," ucap Kushina kemudian berlari keluar ruang tamu.

"Hah?!"

"Ahahaha, dia malu tuh," tawa Arashii.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Kau boleh menerimanya atau menolaknya Minato, rencana ini berhubungan dengan jawabanmu. Yah... Walau aku ragu kau akan menolaknya sih," ucap Fukuda dan tersenyum.

"Rencana apa?"

"Kami memutuskan bahwa Kushina dilindungi-"

"Lalu? Aku pasti setuju kalau Kushina dilindungi," ucap Minato.

"Jangan potong dulu Minato, yang melindungi Kushina adalah kau."

"Emang sudah kewajibanku melindungi Kushina, lalu rencananya hanya begini saja?"

"Bukan cuma itu, kau akan bertunangan dengan Kushina dan juga tinggal bersama Kushina."

"NANI?!" teriak Minato dan berdiri.

'Pantasan pipi Kushina memerah,' batin Minato dan pipinya memerah.

"Ada apa? Bukannya kau senang jika kau bertunangan dengan Kushina-chan?" tanya Lisa yang masuk keruang tamu.

"Aku senang tetapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" tanya Minato.

"Menurutku biasa aja," ucap Lisa dan duduk disebelah Fukuda.

"Da-dan kenapa aku tinggal bersamanya?!"

"Supaya kau bisa menjaganya Mina-chan," ucap Lisa.

"Kau menolaknya Minato?" tanya Fukuda.

"Ti-tidak," ucap Minato dengan pipi memerah.

"Lalu?"

"I-ini terlalu cepat, padahal aku berniat melamarnya selesai kuliah nanti."

"Har har, sudah ada niat yah," goda Arashii.

"Wah, tak kusangka sudah ada niat untuk melamar," goda Kyuuko yang masuk keruang tamu.

"Kau mendengarkan yah?" tanya Minato dengan dark aura.

"Tentu saja anikiku tersayang~"

"Jadi keputusanmu bagaimana? Kau menerimanya atau menolaknya?"

"Nii-sama, aku sudah menyeret Kushina-nee-sama," ucap Kyuuko sambil menyeret Kushina.

"Kyuuko-chan, aku malu," ucap Kushina dengan pipi memerah.

"Ayolah nee-sama, kita dengar jawabannya."

"Ini terlalu mendadak, tetapi kita harus bergerak secepatnya. Kushina juga setuju dengan ini kok," ucap Arashii dan nyengir.

"Aniki!"

"Ayo nee-sama," ucap Kyuuko yang masih menarik Kushina dan berjalan kearah Minato.

Entah karena kesandung atau apa, Kushina terjatuh pas dibadan Minato. Secara spontan Minato memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ucap Kushina dengan muka memerah.

"Ekhem, jadi jawabanmu apa Minato?" tanya Fukuda sedangkan Lisa terkikik

"Jawabanku..." Minato melihat Kushina.

"Kau menerimanya kan Kushu-chan?" gumam Minato dan Kushina mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu..." gumam Minato dan memandang Fukuda.

TBC

Yo minna-san, ongeki desuka? Gomen author post telat, maklum dah naik kelas maka semakin sibuk *smirk*.

Akhir ceritanya nge-gantung yah? Gomenne kalau nge-gantung, author sekarang lagi hobi begituan hahaha.

Author menyiapkan 2 chapter nih, chapter 7 dan 8. Chapter 8 sebentar lagi kelar tapi postnya agak lama ya (._."). Author sibuk banget -_-".

Langsung saja saya balas reviewnya yah *smirk*.

Yudi Arata

Niatnya Karin tapi mau aku jadiin sepupunya Kushina aja. Baca aja chapternya hehehe. Nih dah lanjut, thanks sudah membaca.

Mikazuki Ryuuko

Akhirnya ada yang tau kalau disclaimernya salah *nangis bombay*, yap emang author sengajain siapa tau ada yang membaca. Jika readers gak ngeh pasti gak baca :v. Arigatou sudah membaca.

Nu shi Hottest Queens

Iya, author emang usahakan dichapter 5 lebih baca percakapan. Emang kamu tidak mengerti percakapan dimananya :v? Nih dah lanjut, terima kasih sudah membaca.

Selesai sudah membalas review chapter ini. Author berharap ada juga yang menemukan kesalahan seperti disclaimernya. Di beberapa chapter ada beberapa yang aneh (selain disclaimernya).

Author akan mengumumkan bahwa fanfic 'culun' akan segera terbit dan postnya akan memakan waktu karena author nulisnya lewat kertas :v.

Berikut adalah ide author untuk membuat fanfic, silahkan dibaca minna-san

1\. Elf (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Intinya Minato dan Kushina merupakan elf. Di sini Kushina dan Minatonya nanti mati dan ber-reinkarnasi menjadi manusia. Mereka mati karena membantah perintah sang raja.

2\. Berdasarkan anime Gosick (one shot)

Pair : Karin Kazune (Kamichama Karin)

Intinya hampir mirip dengan cerita peri emas dari anime Gosick tapi author akan ubah cerita itu. Nanti disini Kushina dan Minato akan mati bareng dan ber-reinkanarsi.

3\. Culun (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Intinya Kushina akan menjadi culun dan Minato akan terus membela Kushina.

4\. Judul : Kings vs queens (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Pertarungan sengit antara Kushina (Ratu) dan Minato (Raja) disekolah Konoha

5\. Songfic (multichapter)

Pair : Karin Kazune (Kamichama Karin)

6\. Drabble A-Z (multichapter)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

7\. Sequel 'vampire love at school' (one shot)

Pair : Minato Kushina (Naruto)

Ini akan dipost saat fanfic 'vampire love at school' selesai.

Author juga akan menjelaskan penampilan Haruna dan Shin yah :v/.

Haruna : rambut panjang bergelombang bewarna coklat dan bola matanya juga bewarna coklat.

Shin : rambut bewarna hitam dan bola matanya juga hitam (seperti Zeref di Fairytail).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kushina : tumben nih author gak nge-spam.

Minato : iyayah, tumben thor.

Author : ...

Arashii : author lagi badmood karena gak masuk selama 4 hari.

Nagato : lah bukannya bagus yah ._."

Kushina : emang sih, tapi tugas sekolah dan catatan menumpuk plus ulangan susulan.

Author : *pundung*

Arashii : tapi ini merupakan suatu keajaiban karena author sendiri yang mengedit fanfic ini.

Author : hiks... hiks... Arashii peka nih *hugs Arashii*

Arashii : hush, pergi yang jauh.

Author : *pundung lagi*

Minato : minna-san, abaikan author ini.

Kushina : mari kita sebutkan kata ajaibnya(?)

Nagato, Kushina, Arashii, Minato : REVIEW PLEASE!

Author : *pundung*


	8. Chapter 8 : Romance begin

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi (utama), Miko x Fuga (pendukung)

Rate : T

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Action (kayaknya), Supernatural

Selamat membaca *ber-ojigi*

Chapter 7 : Romance begin

"Jawabanku iya," ucap Minato dan Kushina membelalakan matanya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat Minato?" tanya Kushina dengan suara kecil.

"Asalkan aku bersamamu tidak apa-apa," ucap Minato dan tersenyum.

"E-eh?!"

"Wah syukurlah," ucap Lisa kemudian berdiri.

"Akhirnya Kushina-chan menjadi menantuku," ucap Lisa riang dan memeluk Kushina, padahal Kushina masih dipeluk Minato.

"Kaa-sama, Kushina-chan masih dipeluk sama aku," ucap Minato.

"Kalian akan tinggal dirumah yang akan kami siapkan. Dirumah itu kalian akan dijaga oleh prajurit vampir kami sehingga keamanan kalian lebih terjamin," ucap Fukuda.

"Rumah baru itu tidak jauh dari kediaman ini dan Uzumaki, sehingga kalian dapat berkunjung kapan saja," ucap Fukuda.

"Kalian sudah menyiapkan?" tanya Minato.

"Akan selesai dalam waktu satu minggu," ucap Arashii.

"Setelah satu minggu kita akan mempersiapkan pesta pertunangan kalian. Kushina-chan akan ikut mengukur bajumu. Kyuuko-chan ikut juga yah. Hmm... Kau juga bisa mengajak temanmu, Mikoto-chan yah," ucap Lisa.

"Kaa-chan juga mengenal Miko-chan?"

"Tentu saja, dia sepupu dari Fugaku-kun."

"Nah tugasku selesai, aku dan Kushina akan pulang," ucap Arashii dan berdiri.

"Konbawa Minato, Fukuda-san, kaa-san, Kyuuko-chan," ucap Kushina dan mengikuti Arashii yang keluar. Tentu saja Lisa dan Kyuuko yang mengantar mereka.

"Tou-sama, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat yah?" tanya Minato.

"Emang kenapa nii-sama?" tanya Kyuuko.

"Yah..." muka Minato memerah.

"Oh, aku tau maksud nii-sama," goda Kyuuko.

"Sstt... Diamlah," ucap Minato dan menutup mulut Kyuuko.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Fukuda.

"Ahahaha..." tawa Minato.

"Nii-sama takut ada apa-apa dengan Kushina-nee-sama," ucap Kyuuko.

"Ooo..." Fukuda nyegir.

"Jika Kushina ada apa-apa kau bertanggung jawab Mina-chan," ucap Fukuda dengan senyuman mematikan.

Glup

"A-aku akan me-menjaganya."

"Bagus."

"Rumah yang akan ditinggal nii-sama dan nee-sama kayak gimana sih?" tanya Kyuuko.

"Kau akan melihatnya satu minggu lagi," ucap Fukuda.

Skip ke kamar Kushina

'Aku emang menerimanya tetapi aku tidak tau jika aku serumah dengannya,' batin Kushina sambil memeluk bantal pink-nya.

BLUSH

"Aku malu dattebane," Kushina menenggelamkan wajahnya kebantal.

"Aku juga harus ikut kaa-chan membuat baju-nya lagi, aku harus memberitahu Mikoto," ucap Kushina dan mengambil handphone-nya.

To Miko-chan

Konbawa Miko-chan, maaf menganggu. Bisa kau mau menemaniku pergi membuat baju? Baju itu yah... Untuk pesta pertunangannku dengan Minato. Kaa-chan (kaa-channya Minato) mengajakku membuat baju itu dan dia memperbolehkanku mengajakmu. Harinya akan ku kasih tau, jadi kau mau ikut?

From Kushi-chan

Drrt drrt (nada getar handphone)

To Kushi-chan

Kau akan bertunangan dengannya?! Selamat yah Kushi-chan, Kushi-chan ku sudah besar ternyata hihihi. Baa-chan mengajakku juga yah? Pasti aku ikut hehehe

From Miko-chan

"Apa tidur aja yah?" gumam Kushina sambil berputar-putar dan memegang bantalnya.

'Sebenarnya aku malu memakai baju ini, tetapi tidak buruk juga,' batin Kushina sambil memandang baju yang dia kenakan.

Dia mengenakan baju baby doll pink (dress), rambut digerai dan menggunakan bandana putih untuk tidur. Dia menggunakan sandal tidur yang berbulu dan depannya berbentuk kelinci, dan sandalnya bewarna putih.

"Sebentar..." Kushina berpikir sejenak.

"Jika aku pergi kesekolah siapa yg menjagaku?"

"Tentu saja aku," ucap seseorang

Kushina menengok kearah sumber suara

"Hei! Kenapa kau masuk kekamarku seenaknya saja?!" teriak Kushina.

"Tidak ada salahnya masuk kekamar calon istriku kan?" ucap seseorang a.k.a Minato dan berjalan kearah Kushina.

"Kenapa kau kesini dattebane?!"

"Ingin melihatmu," ucap Minato dan duduk diranjang Kushina.

"Hei! Aku tidak mengijinkan kau masuk kekamarku!" teriak Kushina dengan pipi merah.

"Apa salah aku kekamar calon istriku?" goda Minato.

Blush

"I-itu..." Kushina menundukkan kepala.

"Hahaha, aku suka melihat mukamu memerah Kushu-chan," tawa Minato.

Pluk (suara bantal yang dilempar)

"Hahaha," tawa Minato.

"Huh!"

"Tak kena tuh," ucap Minato dan memegang bantal yang Kushina lempar.

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Hmm... Sejak kau memandang bajumu."

"Oo, aneh yah?"

"Tidak kok, kau jadi tambah lucu aja, aku gemas," ucap Minato kemudian tersenyum dan mencubit kedua pipi Kushina.

"Hanaste o (lepaskan), pipiku sakit dattebane."

"Kau sangat lucu Kushu-chan," ucap Minato dan melepaskan cubitannya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Untuk melihatmu."

"Gak masuk akal, alasan lain?"

"Menjagamu," ucap Minato enteng dan muka Kushina sukses memerah.

"Ka-kau..."

"Apa?"

"Kau akan menjagaku malam ini?"

"Tidak hanya malam ini juga, sampai kapanpun aku akan menjagamu Kushu-chan."

"Ck, gombal."

"Terserah kau mau menganggap ini gombal atau tidak, yang penting aku akan menjagamu sekarang," ucap Minato dan Kushina duduk disebelahnya.

"Tou-sama menyuruhku menjagamu jadi aku akan menjagamu sekarang," ucap Minato.

"Kau akan bangun terus sampai pagi?"

"Tentu tidak Kushu-chan, aku akan tidur."

"Tidur dimana? Dikamar tamu?" tanya Kushina dan Minato mengelus rambut Kushina.

"Tentu tidak, jika aku tidur disitu aku tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Lalu kau tidur dimana?"

"Disini."

"Oh, yasudah."

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

"NANI?!" Kushina kaget.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Ja-jadi kau tidur bersamaku?"

"Kau ingin aku tidur bersamamu?" goda Minato.

Duagh

"Tentu tidak," ucap Kushina dan membersihkan tangannya.

"Ouch, ittai," ucap Minato dan memegang perutnya yang habis dipukul (ditonjok) Kushina.

"Arashii-san mengijikan aku tidur bersamamu kok," ucap Minato.

"Hah?! Aniki?!"

"Tanya saja kalau tidak percaya," ucap Minato dan berbaring. Kushina keluar kamarnya untuk bertanya.

10 menit kemudian

"Hah... Ternyata benar, ta-tapi masa iya aku tidur bersama Minato. Mending dia tidur disofa tetapi aku kasihan sama dia," ucap Kushina dan sampai didepan kamarnya.

Cklek (suara buka pintu)

"Minato lebih baik kau tidur di-" ucapan Kusuhina terputus karena melihat Minato tidur.

"Hihihi, dia lucu ketika sedang tidur," ucap Kushina dan berjalan mendekat keranjangnya.

"Emmm..." Minato mengubah posisinya.

"Hah... Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Kushina dan duduk diranjangnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku menerimanya yah?"

"La-lagipula rencana ini terlalu cepat," pipi Kushina memerah.

"Sebenarnya aku senang hanya saja aku terlalu malu dattebane."

"Hah... Tidak sampai satu bulan aku pacaran eh malah udah bertunangan."

"Kau keasyikan tidur yah dattebane," ucap Kushina dan mengelus rambut Minato.

"Hihihi," tawa kecil Kushina yang melihat muka tidur Minato.

"Dia pasti cape," ucap Kushina dan menyelimuti Minato.

"Masih jam 9, tidur aja kali yah," ucap Kushina dan menguap.

'Lebih baik aku tidur disini, dia tidak akan macam-macam denganku kan?' batin Kushina.

Kushina tiduran diranjangnya dan membelakangi Minato.

Deg deg deg deg

'Ba-baru pertama kali aku tidur dengan cowok selain tou-san, Nagato dan aniki,' batin Kushina

"Apa aku tidur dikamar lain aja yah?"

"Eng..." erang Minato, dia mengganti posisinya menjadi memeluk Kushina.

"E-eh?!"

"Kushina..." igau Minato.

Kushina mencoba melepaskan pelukan Minato tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Bahkan Minato semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hah..." Kushina menghela nafas.

'Sebentar... Besok kan kita sekolah, apa dia tidak pulang?' batin Kushina dan melihat sekelilingnya.

'Ternyata dia membawa tas sekolahnya dan satu tas, kayaknya itu bajunya,' batin Kushina dan memejamkan matanya.

'Lebih baik aku tidur saja, kalau dia macam-macam aku akan hajar dia besok,' batin Kushina dan masuk kedalam dunia mimpi.

Dimimpi Kushina

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Kushina, Kushina berada disebuah ruang yang bewarna putih.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya seseorang.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Kushina dan tiba-tiba ada sinar yang sangat terang membuat Kushina memejamkan matanya.

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Kushina," ucap seseorang.

"Hah?!" Kushina cengo.

"Hihihi, jangan kaget kau adalah reikarnasiku," ucap seseorang itu dan mendekati Kushina.

"A-ah," Kushina bingung.

"Kau boleh memangilku dengan nama asliku yakni Uzumaki Suzuka, Kushina hanya nama samaranku untuk membasmi Kyuubi," ucap Suzuka dengan ramah.

"Ba-baik Suzuka-sama."

"Ah, tidak usah formal Kushina-chan."

Kushina memperhatikan Suzuka dengan lekat. Muka yang mirip dengan Kushina, rambut merahnya digerai ditambah dengan jepit rambut sakura yang dijepit diponinya, dan menggunakan kimono pink dengan motif bunga sakura, obi-nya bewarna putih bersih.

"Hihihi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengamu," ucap Suzuka.

"Maksud anda?"

"Ini tentang dirimu Kushina-chan..."

"Diriku?"

"Selama ini aku melihat reinkarnasiku dibeberapa zaman dan yang terparah adalah ini..."

"..."

"Ternyata mereka semua tau cara membangkitkan kyuubi, padahal informasi ini dirahasiakan dan yang mengetahui hanya klan kita."

"Maafkan kami Suzuka-sama, sebenarnya kami tidak mengetahui cara membangkitkan kyuubi..." Kushina menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hihihi, yang tau hanya orang-orang yang ada dizamanku dulu."

"Eh?!" muka Kushina memerah karena malu.

"Kau sangat lucu yah Kushina-chan," Suzuka tertawa kecil.

"A-ah..."

"Kau tau, kau reinkarnasiku yang ke-empat dan aku harap kau dapat mengagalkan kebangkitan kyuubi," ucap Suzuka dan tersenyum lembut.

"Baik!"

"Hihihi, aku suka semangatmu. Kita akan terus berbicara melalui mimpimu dan aku akan menjelaskan cara mengagalkan kebangkitan kyuubi tapi sebelum itu..." Suzuka memegang tangan kanan Kushina.

Tiba-tiba saja ada aliran bewarna putih yang masuk kedalam tubuh Kushina.

"I-ini?"

"Ini kekuatanku, aku menamainya chakra. Untuk sementara berlatihlah menggunakan kekuatan ini. Kau dapat mencampurkan elemen lain seperti api, air, dan lain-lain. Kekuatan ini juga dapat mengalahkan kyuubi," terang Suzuka jelas.

"Wah~"

"Aku akan menjelaskan kekuatan itu nanti, kau harus ingat bahwa aku memberikan kekuatan ini bukan untuk kesombongan tetapi untuk menyelamatkan orang lain."

"Iya, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk menyelamatkan semua orang," ucap Kushina semangat.

"Bagus, kuharap kau dapat menguasai kekuatan ini," Suzuka tersenyum dan dibalas anggukan kepala Kushina.

"Tak kusangka kau disegel oleh vampir, padahal yang kulihat kau selalu memburu vampir."

"Hehehe, kau terkejut yah Suzuka-sama."

"Hihihi, tidak kok, justru aku sama kayak Kushina-chan."

"Suzuka-sama juga?!"

"Dulu ada seorang vampir yang kusukai, karena manusia dan vampir tidak diperbolehkan menikah maka kami hanya berhubungan saja. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi?"

"Dia meninggal bersamaku ketika melawan kyuubi..."

"Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya masa laluku."

"Kalau boleh tau, bagaimana cara anda melawan kyuubi?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti, waktuku sudah habis, kita akan bertemu nanti," ucap Suzuka dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Suzuka-sama!"

Balik kedunia nyata

"Suzuka-sama!" teriak Kushina sambil membuka matanya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun Kushina," ucap Minato yang duduk disebelah Kushina yang masih berbaring.

"Hah... Hah..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah... Hah... Tidak apa-apa, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 5 pagi."

"Ini masih terlalu pagi..." Kushina kemudian duduk diranjangnya.

"Hoam..." Kushina menguap dan merengangkan tangannya.

'Apa mimpi itu benaran?' batin Kushina.

'Aku harus fokus, siapa tau bisa,' batin Kushina dan mencoba untuk fokus.

Dan ditangan Kushina terdapat chakra bewarna putih yang menyelimuti tangannya

"Ini benaran dattebane?!"

"Kenapa Kushina?"

'Lebih baik aku ceritakan mimpiku,' batin Kushina dan Kushina mencoba melenyapkan chakranya.

"Emm... Sebenarnya tadi aku bermimpi," ucap Kushina dan Minato duduk disebelahnya.

"Mimpi?"

"Begini..." Kushina menjelaskan mimpinya.

"Jadi dia memberikan kau kekuatan yah?" tanya Minato.

"Iya, dia memberikan ku kekuatan untuk mengagalkan bangkitnya kyuubi."

"Wah sudah jam 6, aku akan lari pagi. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kushina dan berdiri.

"Sebentar..." Kushina mengarahkan kepalanya ke Minato.

Minato mendekatkan muka Kushina kemukanya.

Chu!

"Morning kiss Kushina-chan," ucap Minato dan tersenyum.

"E-eh?!" muka Kushina memerah.

"Hehehe," Minato tertawa melihat muka Kushina.

"Dasar, kau baka dattebane," ucap Kushina dan menjitak kepala Minato.

"Hahaha."

"Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Kushina sambil berjalan kelemarinya dan memilih baju training bewarna abu-abu.

"Ikut deh," jawab Minato dan berdiri.

Skip time to school

"Lihat deh, Minato-sama berangkat bareng dengan gadis itu," ucap siswi A.

"Sudah gitu mereka naik satu mobil lagi," ucap siswi A lagi.

"Benar... Apa mereka pacaran yah?" tanya siswi B.

"Ck kuso, Kushina-sama berangkat bareng dia," ucap siswa A.

"Argh, aku kalah dengan dia," ucap siswa B frustasi.

"Menurutku mereka pasangan yang cocok kok," ucap siswi C polos membuat orang lain disekitar dia meng-death glare.

"Ummm... Menurut gosip yang kudengar mereka sudah pacaran," ucap siswi C lagi.

"NANI?!" teriak siswi A, B dan siswa A, B

"Bukannya mereka pasangan cocok yah? Yang satu cantik dan yang satu tampan," ucap siswi C dan kemudian mulutnya ditutup oleh siswa C.

"Sst, kau membuat mereka semakin frustasi tau," ucap siswa C.

Jederrr (suara petir)

"Puah... Lagipula mereka sama-sama pintar, lebih baik kita mendukung mereka," ucap siswi C.

"..."

"Hei! Kau membuat mere-"

"Lebih baik kita mendukung," ucap siswi A dan disambut anggukan dari semuanya.

"Ayo kembali kekelas," ajak siswa B dan mereka kembali kekelas tanpa memperdulikan kejadian Minato yang mengandeng tangan Kushina.

"Hari ini aku ada kegiatan OSIS, kau dapat menunggu ditaman belakang sekolah," ucap Minato, melepaskan gadengannya, dan memakai sepatu putih khusus untuk sekolah.

"Eng," Kushina menganggukan kepala dan memakai sepatunya.

"Jaa ne," ucap Minato dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa," Kushina juga melambaikan tangannya.

"Ini masih pagi loh Kushi-chan," ucap Mikoto yang berada dibelakang Kushina.

"Miko-chan?!"

"Hihihi, ayo kekelas."

"Lukamu bagaimana Kushi-chan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi," jawab Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Hati-hati, mereka masih dikelas kita," bisik Mikoto dan Kushina menganggukan kepala.

"Kudengar kau sudah mengetahui kalau aku menjadi incaran mereka," ucap Kushina.

"Fugaku-nii yang memberitahuku, tenang saja Kushi-chan aku akan menjagamu dikelas," ucap Mikoto.

"Arigatou," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Itu mereka," bisik Mikoto dan menunjuk Haruna dan Shin.

"Kau selamat yah gadis kecil," ucap Haruna dan tersenyum evil.

"Lalu?" tanya Kushina dingin.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Atasanku hanya menyuruhku untuk memindahkanmu keluar negeri dan jika kau tidak mau kau akan kubunuh," ucap Haruna.

"Hei Shin, kau berbicara sedikit dong."

"Hn," ucap Shin singkat.

"Jika kau membunuhnya aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu," ucap Mikoto.

"Sama," ucap Shin membuat Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya.

'Kenapa dia juga begitu? Bukannya dia werewolf yah?' batin Kushina.

"Hei! Kenapa kau ikut-ikut dengan dia?!" teriak Haruna.

"Bodoh," ucap Shin dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kami akan memberi waktu satu minggu, jika kau menerimanya kau akan kami kirim ke luar negri yakni Amerika. Tetapi jika kau menolaknya maka kau akan mati," ucap Haruna dingin dan mengikuti Shin.

"..."

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, jika mereka berani begitu aku akan melindungimu," ucap Mikoto.

"..."

'Kenapa? Kenapa mesti aku yang diincar?' batin Kushina.

"Kushi-chan?"

"Huh?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo kekelas."

Tempat Minato

"Shikaku, kau sudah membaca laporan kemarin?" tanya Minato sesampai dikelasnya.

"Hoam... Sudah, tak kusangka pacarmu diincar mereka," jawab Shikaku.

"Krauk... Krauk... Kau harus melindunginya Minato," ucap Chouza sambil memakan keripiknya.

"Untuk itu aku minta tolong kepada kalian untuk meningkatkan penjagaan dan mempersiapkan yang kita butuhkan nanti," ucap Minato serius.

"Tentu saja, ini mengangkut nyawa kita semua," ucap Inoichi.

"Minato, ayahku juga sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memperketat kediaman Uzumaki," ucap Fugaku.

"Aku minta tolong kepada kalian semua yah," ucap Minato.

"Tentu saja. Keluarga Uchiha, Nara, Akamichi, dan Yamanaka selama ini selalu melindungi keluarga kerajaan Namikaze," ucap Shikaku.

"Tapi tetap saja aku meminta tolong kepada kalian sebagai teman," jawab Minato dan nyegir.

"Hahaha," tawa Inoichi.

"Kita akan selalu menjadi teman Minato," ucap Chouza.

"Hei! Guru sudah datang," ucap Inoichi dan mereka semua duduk.

Skip time ~

"Laporan ini sudah selesai, aku duluan yah," ucap Minato dan berdiri.

"Hoam... Silahkan," ucap Shikaku yang duduk dan kakinya diatas meja.

"Minato, jangan lupa besok ada razia jadi kau harus datang lebih pagi," ucap Kizashi yang mengetik laporan.

"Baik," ucap Minato dan keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

"Enaknya sudah punya pacar," ucap Inoichi yang duduk disebelah Shikaku.

"Krauk... Krauk... Kau carilah, siapa tau nanti kau berjodoh," ucap Chouza dan duduk didepan Inoichi.

"Kalau aku masih mending daripada Shikaku, kerjaannya tidur mulu," ucap Inoichi tanpa dosa.

"Urusai, aku mau tidur," ucap Shikaku yang merasa tersindir.

"Tapi aku masih mending, lah Chouza badannya be- ups," ucap Inoichi kemudian melihat Chouza.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Chouza dan mata hitamnya menjadi merah.

"E-eh?!" Inoichi ketakutan.

"Gomenasai," ucap Inoichi dan berlari.

"Berisik sekali kalian," ucap Kizashi dingin.

"Ekhem... Kalian semua ingin dibakar yah?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Dia baru saja masuk keruang OSIS.

"Hiiih, gomenasai," ucap Inoichi dan ber-dogeza.

"Sekarang bereskan tugas kalian," ucap Fugaku dingin dan duduk ditempatnya.

Ditaman belakang sekolah

"Lama sekali..." ucap Kushina sambil mondar-mandir.

"Ini sudah jam setengah 5, apa Minato lupa yah?" tanya Kushina.

"Pohon sakuranya sangat cantik yah," ucap Kushina dan memadang pemandangan didepannya.

Kemudian ada angin yang berhembus pelan membuat pohon sakuranya bergerak mengikuti angin.

"Kirei~" gumam Kushina dan tersenyum sambil memadang pohon sakura didepannya.

Jepret (suara kamera)

"Huh?"

"Hehehe," Minato tertawa kecil sambil melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Minato?!" teriak Kushina dengan pipi merah.

"Hahaha."

"Hapus foto itu," rengek Kushina dan berlari kearah Minato.

"Kau sangat cantik Kushina, coba kau lihat foto ini," ucap Minato dan memperlihatkan foto itu dihandphone androidnya.

"Hapus dattebane," rengek Kushina dan berusaha mengambil handphone itu.

Karena Minato tinggi mau tidak mau Kushina berjinjit dan melompat berulang-ulang.

"Hahaha," ucap Minato dan berlari.

"Awas aja kau dattebane," ucap Kushina dan berlari.

"Hosh... Hosh... Aku menyerah," ucap Kushina dan duduk disalah satu bangku taman.

"Kita istirahat dulu disini baru pulang," ucap Minato dan dijawab anggukan dari Kushina.

"Kau cepat sekali larinya dattebane, kau lari dengan kecepatan vampir tau."

"Hahaha," tawa Minato dan duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Wah sudah sunset," ucap Kushina.

Karena kebetulan atau apa, ditaman belakang sekolah itu bisa melihat sunset dan sunrise dengan jelas.

"Iya..." Minato melihat sunset itu dengan senyuman menawan.

Jepret (suara kamera)

"Hihihi, balas dendam Minato," ucap Kushina dan memperlihatkan hasil jepretannya.

"Dasar," ucap Minato dan mengacak-acak rambut Kushina.

"Hora! (Hey)."

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Tentu saja," ucap Kushina dan berdiri.

"Hoam..." Kushina menguap.

"Kau tidurlah Kushina, jarak sekolah dengan rumah sangat jauh," ucap Minato sambil mengendarai mobil sportnya.

Kushina menyamankan posisinya dan langsung tertidur.

"Haah..." Minato menghela nafas dan memadang Kushina.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu Kushina dan aku akan selalu melindungimu," gumam Minato dan kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Suzuka-sama..." igau Kushina.

"Kau sedang memimpikan itu yah Kushina?" tanya Minato pelan.

Mimpi Kushina

"Api... Angin... Petir... Air... Tanah... Jika kedua elemen digabung maka menjadi kekuatan besar," jelas Suzuka.

"Maksud anda?"

"Itu semua adalah kekuatan alam Kushina-chan, kau bisa mengabungkannya. Sama seperti pasanganmu, dia mengabungkan elemen air dan angin menjadi es," terang Suzuka.

"Bagaimana cara saya mengabungkan kekuatan itu? Lalu saya mendapatkan kekuatan alam itu darimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Lebih baik dipraktekkan," ucap Suzuka.

"Ini adalah elemen angin," ucap Suzuka dan menunjukkkan tangan kanannya.

"Lihatlah," Suzuka membuat pusaran angin yang sangat kecil.

"Dan ini adalah elemen air," Suzuka membuat gumpalan air ditangan kirinya.

"Jika kedua tangan ini digabung, kita dapat menciptakan elemen baru," terang Suzuka dan menyatukan tangannya.

Kemudian munculah es dibelakang Suzuka.

"Sugoi~"

"Inilah hasil dari pegabungan dua elemen. Pasanganmu sudah mengembangkannya sehingga kedua tangannnya bisa mengeluarkan angin, air ,dan es," terang Suzuka dan melenyapkannya.

"Apakah bisa menghasilkan elemen baru dari tiga elemen?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Sejauh ini kurang tau," jawab Suzuka.

"Berlatihlah Kushina-chan, sebab kita tidak akan tahu kapan kyuubi bangkit kembali," ucap Suzuka.

"Baik Suzuka-sama!"

"Hihihi, aku akan menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa meninggal," ucap Suzuka dan duduk bersilah, Kushina juga ikut duduk bersilah.

"Ketika umurku 10 tahun, aku menyadari bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekuatan ini dan melatih diriku sendiri sehingga aku dapat menguasainya."

"Tetapi saat berumur 17 tahun, aku bertemu dengan seorang vampir dan hampir membuat dia tewas."

"Setelah dia sembuh, kami selalu tertawa bersama dan membicarakan masa depan kami," ucap Suzuka dengan nada sendu.

"Kami saling menyukai dan memutuskan untuk berhubungan. Kami tau bahwa vampir dan manusia tidak bisa bersatu, tetapi kami tidak memperdulikan itu."

"Suatu hari kyuubi datang menyerang, klan Uzumaki hampir seluruh tewas dan hanya menyisakan aku dan adik-adikku. Saat itu juga aku berumur 21 tahun dan adik-adikku masih dibawah 17 tahun."

"Aku terus bertarung walau kehabisan tenaga sampai dia datang dan membantuku."

"Tetapi takdir berkata lain. Aku dan dia tertusuk oleh cakarnya dan aku mengaktifkan jurus terlarang yang hanya diketahui oleh klan Uzumaki, yakni mati bersama kyuubi. Jika kyuubi mati maka dapat menyebabkan keseimbangan alam kacau balau, aku menggunakan jurus lain untuk menyeimbangkannya juga aku dan dia berekarnasi."

"Walau kyuubi mati bersama kami bukan berarti dia mati sepenuhnya, dia dapat bangkit kembali ketika bulan purnama merah dan menggunakan kekuatanku. Sebab kekuatanku sudah diserap oleh kyuubi."

"Ah, maaf, terlalu panjang yah," ucap Suzuka dan nyengir.

"Tidak kok, justru saya paham dengan cerita anda," ucap Kushina.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa 'dia' yang anda maksud?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Dia merupakan keturunan vampir bangsawan, dia berasal dari klan Namikaze."

"Apakah 'dia' juga bereinkarnasi?"

"Tentu saja dan reinkarnasinya sekarang adalah pasanganmu."

"E-eh?!"

"Mungkin 'dia' sudah datang kedalam mimpinya, lebih baik kau bertanya kepadanya," ucap Suzuka.

"Sampai jumpa Kushina-chan, kita akan bertemu lain waktu," ucap Suzuka dan pandangan Kushina mengelap.

Balik ke dunia nyata

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya," ucap Minato yang duduk disebelah ranjang Kushina.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Kushina.

"Dikamarmu, kau tidur sangat nyenyak Kushu-chan," ucap Minato dan Kushina duduk dengan bersadar diranjang.

"Apa kau memimpikan 'dia' lagi?" tanya Minato.

"Iya, dan aku akan berlatih menggunakan kekuatan ini," jawab Kushina bersemangat.

"Aku akan membantumu Kushu-chan," ucap Minato.

"Emm... Suzuka-sama memintaku untuk bertanya. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan 'dia'?" tanya Kushina.

"Maksudmu 'dia'?"

"Yah... Pasangan dari Suzuka-sama."

"Sudah..."

"Bisa kau ceritakan?" tanya Kushina bersemangat.

"Sama sepertimu Kushina, dia datang kedalam mimpiku," ucap Minato dan mengelus kepala Kushina.

"Dia bernama Kazuto, dia juga berasal dari klan Namikaze."

"Kekuatannya sama sepertiku, angin."

"Dan dia meninggal bersama Suzuka-sama kan?" tanya Kushina.

"Betul," jawab Minato.

"Dia juga dapat mengabungkan dua elemen sama sepertiku."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa berlatih bersama dattebane," ucap Kushina riang.

"Tetapi aku sudah bisa menggabungkan dua elemen sedangkan kau belum."

"Ajari aku dattebane."

"Tentu saja," ucap Minato tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Kushina.

"Hehehe."

"Sudah malam, kau makan malam dulu," Kushina menganggukan kepala.

Tempat Madara

"Madara-sama, kami mendapat info bahwa Minato Namikaze tinggal dikediaman Uzumaki," ucap Pain.

"NANI?!"

"Dan kami menyadari bahwa kediaman Uzumaki telah dijaga ketat."

"Ck, tak kusangka mereka menyadarinya."

"Kami mendapati satu orang dijaga oleh dua vampir prajurit dan dua hunter sedangkan kediaman Uzumaki bagian luarnya dijaga oleh vampir prajurit dan hunter dihalaman depan dan belakang."

"Ternyata mereka memperketat kediaman Uzumaki..."

"Kediaman Namikaze?" tanya Madara.

"Sama ketatnya," jawab Pain.

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

"Baik!" Pain keluar dari ruangan Madara.

"Ternyata mereka sudah mengetahui bahwa darah gadis itu berharga," geram Madara.

"Apa harus menculik gadis itu sekarang?" gumam Madara.

"Tapi penjagaannya sangat ketat, jika mengirim vampir buatan maka mereka akan mati begitu saja," ucap Madara dan membuka handphonenya.

"Panggilkan seluruh anak buahku, kita akan membahas rencana ini selanjutnya," ucap Madara di handphone tersebut dan mematikannya.

"Kita akan lihat siapa yang akan menang," ucap Madara dan tersenyum evil.

TBC (To Be Continued)

Yo minna-san, ongeki desuka? Gomen author post telat, sibuk ulangan nih *di-deathglare readers*.

Soal chapter 9 author akan usahakan post minggu depan *inner : walau udah kelar sih #plak*.

Fanfic 'culun?' akan terbit sekitar 5 hari, jadi keep clam and love author (?).

Author mau curhat nih, author pingin ikut IFA 2016, tapi kayaknya kagak bisa masuk lagi deh *pesimis*. Author menganggap karya author masih jelek banget jadinya gak berani ikut. Tahun kemarin aja gak lolos masuk (akun lain).

Balasan review

Yudi arata :

Ini udah update, gomen telat. Iya pelakunya Madara, Madara ingin menguasai dunia makanya mau bikin perang antara vampire, serigala, dan manusia. Arigatou sudah membaca.

Guest-san :

Arigatou sudah dibilang mantep *nyegir*, loh kok bisa nosebleed? Ini udah lanjut. Arigatou sudah membaca.

Nu shi Hottest Queens :

Hahaha, author jadi penasaran kamu gak ngerti dimana :v. Ini udah lanjut. Arigatou sudah membaca.

Sudah membalas review, bagi silent reader arigatou sudah membaca ini. Sayonara :v/.

#spam

Kushina : tor... *deathglare*

Author : kenapa?

Kushina : hobi banget bikin aku bertunangan dengan Minato.

Author : kau senang ini kan *nyegir*.

Kushina : *blush*.

Nagato : not bad.

Author : thanks.

Arashii : thor, ada yang nanya, ini fanfic kapan kelarnya.

Author : hahaha, masih lama. Tunggu MinaKushi menikah.

Kushina : *blush*.

Minato : arigatou thor.

Author : buat?

Minato : kebersamaan ku dengan Kushina *mengendipkan sebelah mata ke Kushina*.

Kushina : Mi-Minato.

Author : minna-san, arigatou sudah membaca.

All chara : review please.


	9. Chapter 9 : back to past

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi (utama), Miko x Fuga (pendukung)

Rate : T

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Action (kayaknya), Supernatural

Selamat membaca *ber-ojigi*

Chapter 9 : Back to past

Kediaman Uchiha

"Untung saja Kushi-chan hari ini tidak diserang," ucap Mikoto dan duduk disebelah Fugaku.

"Hn," Fugaku sedang membaca buku.

"Yang menyerang kalian kemarin siapa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Mereka anak baru dikelas bernama Shin dan Haruna."

"Marga?"

"Kalau tidak salah Haruna Ishikawa dan Shin Sakamoto"

"Apa?!" teriak Fugaku dan melempar bukunya sembarangan.

"Eh?"

"Coba kau ulangin marga mereka," perintah Fugaku.

"E-etto Haruna Ishikawa dan Shin Sakamoto."

"Apakah Shin werewolf juga?"

"Kurasa iya."

"Ck, kuso. Kukira dia kawan kita ternyata dia musuh."

"Maksud nii-san?"

"Shin dulu teman kecil kami. Kushina, Minato dan adiknya Minato, Kyuuko sering bermain bersama," jelas Fugaku.

"Tak kusangka dia ingin membunuh Kushina juga, apa dia melupakan janjinya?" tanya Fugaku.

"Janji?"

"Minato dan Shin berjanji untuk melindungi Kushina," ucap Fugaku.

"Tapi itu hanya masa lalu, apa dia masih mengingatnya?" tanya Mikoto.

"Entahlah."

"Ck, harus kuberitahu Minato soal ini," ucap Fugaku dan meraih handphonenya.

Drrt drrt (nada getar handphone)

"Segarnya~" ucap Minato sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuknya.

"Moshi moshi, ini Minato."

"Hei! Kau masih ingat dengan dua murid yang menyerang Kushina?" tanya Fugaku to the point.

"Tentu saja, lalu kenapa?" tanya Minato.

"Ternyata anak laki-laki itu Shin, kau masih ingat bukan?"

"Shin? Ah maksudmu 'dia'?"

"Hn."

"Dia tidak menyerang Kushina, hanya diam saja disana."

"Otakmu sedang error yah?"

"Shin..."

1

2

3

"NANI?!" teriak Minato.

"Ck, berisik sekali."

"Shin Sakamoto?!"

"Hn."

"Apa dia ingin membunuh Kushina?"

"Untuk itu kurang tau, lebih baik kau menjaga Kushina lebih ketat."

"Tentu saja," ucap Minato tegas.

"Baguslah, aku akan menyelidik ini."

"Arigatou."

Pip (suara handphone)

"Ck, kenapa dia juga mengikuti misi itu?"

"Hmm?" Kushina masuk kekamar Minato.

"Bagaimana dengan kamarmu Mina-kun?" tanya Kushina.

"Bisa kau lihat Kushu-chan," jawab Minato.

"Ahahaha..."

"Kau mendengarnya yah?" gumam Minato.

"Iya," jawab Kushina yang mendengar gumaman Minato.

"Dia juga merupakan teman kita Kushu-chan."

"Teman?"

"Teman masa kecil kita."

DEG

'Nani kore wa? (Apaan ini?)' batin Kushina.

"Shin-kun, chotto (tunggu)" ucap Kushina kecil yang berlari.

"Hn," ucap Shin kecil singkat.

"Nii-san, Shin-kun terlalu cepat," keluh Kushina.

"Dia lari Kushina-chan," ucap Minato kecil.

"Hora! Jangan lari kau dattebane."

"Hahaha," tawa Minato.

"Aku kan gak lari, kau aja yang berjalan lambat," ucap Shin dingin dan terus berjalan.

"Dasar kau dattebane."

Balik ke cerita

"Kushina-chan?" tanya Minato ketika melihat Kushina yang memegang kepalanya.

"Kau kena-"

Bruk (suara jatuh)

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" tanya Minato sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kushina yang jatuh.

"Nii-san," igau Kushina.

"Dia pingsan atau kelelahan?" tanya Arashii didepan pintu kamar Minato.

"Kayaknya kelelahan Arashi-san," ucap Minato dan mengendong Kushina dengan bridal style.

"Tak kusangka dia merupakan reinkarnasi dari Uzumaki Kushina itu," ucap Arashii dan berjalan dampingan dengan Minato.

"Dan kau sendiri juga merupakan reinkarnasi dari Namikaze Kazuto eh?" tanya Arashii sambil membuka pintu kamar Kushina.

"Ah, iya, arigatou" jawab Minato dan menidurkan Kushina diranjangnya.

"Padahal aku hanya bercanda kalau kau akan tidur dengan Kushina tetapi Kushina nekat juga yah," goda Arashii dan memadang Kushina.

"I-itu..."

"Hahaha, biasa aja Minato. Sesekali mengoda calon adik iparku," goda Arashii lagi.

"Entah kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu Minato, dulu kita juga bermain bersama bukan?" tanya Arashii.

"Arashii-san pindah ke Hokkaido untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya," jawab Minato.

"Biasa kau memanggilku apa?"

"Arashii nii-san."

"Oke, kau panggil aku begitu. Aku tidak terlalu suka kau memanggilku dengan embel embel '-san', jadi berasa tua hahaha."

"Haik! Arashii nii-san," ucap Minato dan tersenyum.

"Hoam... Kau jaga Kushina yah," ucap Arashii, dia keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kushina.

"Nii-san..." igau Kushina.

"Apa dia mengingat semuanya yah?" tanya Minato.

"Sampai dia pingsan karena itu, harusnya aku memberitau dia secara pelan-pelan."

"Shina..." Minato mencium kening Kushina dan menyelimutinya.

"Kita akan menghadapi perang itu sebentar lagi, untuk itu kau harus bertambah kuat."

Keesokan harinya

"Eng..." Kushina merengangkan tubuhnya.

'Apa yang terjadi semalam?' batin Kushina bertanya dan duduk diranjangnya.

"Ah, aku ingat. Aku berbicara dengan Minato dan kemudian..."

"Kau pingsan," ucap seseorang disofa Kushina.

Secara refleks Kushina menengokkan kepalanya kearah sofa disebelah ranjang Kushina. Dan ternyata itu adalaah Minato.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau pingsan karena kau mengingat sesuatu dan aku mengendongmu kesini, kalau tidak percaya tanya saja Arashii-nii-san," jawab Minato dan mendekati Kushina.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Minato dan duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Iya," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau ingat?"

"Ahahaha, cuma sedikit tetapi itu membuatku sakit kepala."

"Apa kau hari ini mau izin?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Kushina dan berdiri.

"Tak kusangka yang menyerangku merupakan teman kecilku," gumam Kushina dan berjalan kelemari pakaian.

"Aku tau itu," ucap Minato yang mendengar gumaman Kushina.

"Hari ini jadwalku minum, boleh yah?" tanya Minato.

"Yasudah."

Skip bagian itu

Kelas 10-1

"Hari sabtu masih lama dattebane," ucap Kushina dan merengangkan tangannya keatas.

"Hari ini selasa Kushi-chan," ucap Mikoto yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku sudah mulai lelah dengan ini," keluh Kushina.

"Ini aja baru kelas 10 Kushina-chan, apalagi kelas 12," ucap Mikoto.

"Kelas 11 saja sudah menyiksa."

(Itu merupakan pengalaman author dikelas 11 -,-)

"Hihihi, kita harus menjalaninya Kushi-chan," tawa kecil Mikoto.

"Kau sudah memikirkan itu gadis kecil?" tanya seseorang.

"Kau..." geram Kushina.

"Yaho! Haruna desu~" ucap Haruna dan memamerkan giginya.

"Ck, satu minggu lagi bukan?"

"Ahahaha, satu minggu seperti satu hari untukku."

"Tunggu sampai waktunya."

"Kau tau, lebih cepat lebih baik," ucap Haruna dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kenapa dia mesti duduk dibelakang kita sih?" teriak Kushina.

"Shht, diamlah," ucap Mikoto.

"Kudengar Uzumaki-san berpacaran dengan Namikaze-san loh," bisik siswi yang duduk didepan Mikoto.

"Hontou?" tanya temannya yang duduk didepan Kushina.

"Buktinya aja mereka selalu pulang bareng, apa kau tidak curiga?"

"Minato-sama hanya boleh pacaran denganku," teriak siswi itu.

"Sst, Uzumaki-san mendengarkan tuh."

Kushina yang mendengar ini hanya diam saja.

"Hei!" teriak Mikoto dan mengebrak mejanya.

"Sudahlah Miko-chan, biarkan saja," ucap Kushina.

"Huh!"

"Aku tau kalian cemburu Nakawa-san, Izanaka-san, tapi aku selalu pulang bareng Minato-san karena kami teman kecil," jelas Kushina tanpa memberitahu hubungannya dengan Minato.

"Lagipula keluarga kami sudah berteman sejak lama, jadi tidak ada salahnya pulang bareng teman bukan?" tanya Kushina dengan senyuman menawan.

"Ah iya, boleh saja sih..." ucap siswi yang teriak tadi.

"Maafkan kami Uzumaki-san," ucap siswi lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, panggil saja aku Kushina dan dia Mikoto."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Asuka dan dia Sakine," ucap Asuka ramah.

"Kushina, pinjam prmu dong," ucap Yoshino memelas, dia berada disebelah Asuka.

"Pr?"

"Pr matematika, onegai ne Kushina," ucap Yoshino dengan mata berbinar.

"Emm... Ini," ucap Kushina dan menyerahkan bukunya.

"Arigatou," Yoshino tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman Kushina.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik yah Kushina," puji Asuka.

"Arigatou Izina- eh maksudku Asuka," ucap Kushina dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku jadi ingin memainkan rambutmu Kushina," ucap Asuka.

"Rambutmu sangat panjang, warnanya juga merah," ucap Sakine.

"Warna ini secara turun termurun diwariskan," ucap Kushina dan memegang rambutnya.

"Rambutmu bagus yah," puji Asuka.

"Ah, guru sudah masuk," ucap Mikoto.

Di Uzumaki corp

"Hmm..." gumam Arashii sambil membaca laporan.

"Ini sangat aneh..." ucap Arashii dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kenapa bisa menurun sekitar 5%? Apa ada kerugian yah?"

"Maaf Arashii-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap sekretaris Arashii yaitu Suzuki Sakiwa.

"Siapa?" tanya Arashii.

"Namikaze-sama," jawab Sakiwa.

"Bawa dia masuk."

"Baik, silahkan Namikaze-sama."

"Arigatou," ucap Fukuda yang masuk.

"Saya permisi," ucap Sakiwa dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Fukuda-san, apa ada masalah sampai anda kemari?" tanya Arashii setelah mempersilahkan Fukuda duduk disofa.

"Ah tidak, aku cuma ingin memberitahu sesuatu," ucap Fukuda.

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Soal Kushina," ucap Fukuda membuat kening Arashii berkerut.

"Maksud anda?"

"Apa Minato sudah menceritakan semua?"

"Cuma menceritakan kalau adikku dan anak anda merupakan reinkarnasi dari Uzumaki Suzuka dan Namikaze Kazuto."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hmm... Kayaknya tidak ada lagi."

"Aku akan memberitahu semua, sekitar satu bulan lagi akan terjadi bulan merah."

"Lalu?"

"Saat itu juga kyuubi akan bangkit."

"NANI?!"

"Dan yang bisa membangkitkan kyuubi adalah darah Kushina."

"Jadi aku akan meningkatkan keamanan untuk Kushina dan juga Minato, sebab jika darah Minato dan darah Kushina bergabung saat bulan merah maka itu dapat memicu bangkitnya kyuubi."

"Hah..." Arashii menghela nafas.

"Susah sekali yah..." ucap Arashii dan duduk dikursi kerjanya.

"Kenapa adikku yang mesti kena?" gumam Arashii.

"Dia merupakan reinkarnasi dari Uzumaki Suzuka, Arashii. Kita tidak bisa melawan takdir."

"Kita bisa saja melawan takdir kita selagi kita punya tekad," ucap Arashii.

"Aku suka semangatmu, kita akan mengubah takdir itu bersama," ucap Fukuda dan tersenyum.

"Mau makan siang bersama Fukuda-san?"

"Boleh."

Skip time ke pulang sekolah

"Mina-kun~" ucap Kushina manja.

"Nani?" tanaya Minato sambil mefokuskan diri kejalanan.

"Etto, kau mau pergi kesuatu tempat?"

"Boleh, kau mau pergi kemana Kushu-chan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke padang rumput saat kita masih kecil?"

"Emm... Boleh saja sih, bagaimana kalau kita keluarnya saat malam saja?"

"Kenapa gak sekarang saja?"

"Ahahaha, aku ingin belajar dulu."

"Dasar dattebane," ucap Kushina dan tertawa kecil.

Tok tok tok (suara pintu yang diketuk))

"Kushu-chan, kau sudah siap?" tanya Minato dan mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina.

"Sebentar dattebane, aku akan buka pintunya," ucap Kushina kemudian berlari pelan untuk membuka pintu.

Krieet (suara pintu)

"Ayo dattebane," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum. Minato terbengong ketika melihat penampilan Kushina.

Penampilan Kushina. Dress putih simpel sepanjang lutut dengan pita ditengah dada, lengan panjang. Flat shoes putih. Tas selempang putih. Sebagian rambut merahnya dikepang dan membentuk bando di bagian atas kepalanya dan sisanya dibiarkan terurai. Make up di wajahnya tipis, namun sudah cukup membuatnya tampak cantik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kushina dan menyatukan kedua alisnya.

"A-ah, tidak, ayo," jawab Minato dan mengenggam tangan kiri Kushina.

"Kau sangat cantik Kushina," puji Minato dan membuka pintu mobil sportnya.

"Arigatou," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Hari ini banyak yang ngomong aku cantik yah," narsis Kushina.

"Karena kau cantik didalam maupun diluar Kushu-chan."

Blush

"Mi-Minato!"

"Ayo kita jalan," ucap Minato dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Minato dan mematikan mesinnya.

"Dekat sekali, kalau begitu mending kita jalan kaki dattebane," ucap Kushina dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam Kushu-chan."

"Ayo dattebane, aku sudah tidak sabar," ucap Kushina dan menarik-narik Minato.

"Sebentar Kushu-chan."

"Wah, tempatnya bagus dattebane," ucap Kushina dan memandang takjub pemandangan didepan matanya.

Didepan matanya terdapat hamparan rumput yang bergerak pelan karena diterpa angin yang lembut, pohon-pohon pun ikut bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Dilangit terdapat banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Oh, jangan lupa terdapat banyak kunang-kunang yang sedang terbang yang membuat tempat itu semakin romantis.

"Sugoi dattebane~"

"Kan sudah kubilang, lebih baik datang saat malam hari."

"Kau benar dattebane," Kushina melihat Minato yang berada dibelakangnya.

DEG

"Nani kore wa?" tanya Kushina dan tiba-tiba saja terdapat anak kecil yang sedang berlari didepannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kushina lagi.

"Nii-san, lihat kunang-kunang ini," ucap Kushina kecil.

"Wah Shina-chan bisa dapat kunang-kunangnya," puji Minato kecil.

"Hehehe."

"Aku jadi ingin terbang bebas seperti kunang-kunang ini," ucap Kushina.

"Kenapa kau ingin terbang bebas?"

"Supaya aku bisa melihat dunia yang luas ini," ucap Kushina.

"Kau tidak perlu terbang untuk melihat dunia yang luas ini Shina-chan. Kau bisa melihat dunia ini dengan berkeliling dunia," ucap Minato dan mengacak-acak rambut Kushina.

"Tapi kan, kalau kita ingin melihat dunia kita harus bisa terbang," ucap Kushina polos.

"Hahaha, kau tidak perlu terbang Shina-chan."

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh terbang?" tanya Kushina polos.

"Kau tidak bisa terbang Shina-chan."

"Hehehe."

Back to normal

"Minato?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mengingat, kita pernah bermain dengan kunang-kunang disini."

"Iya, dan kau ingin terbang bebas seperti kunang-kunang ini."

"Hehehe, itu dulu sekarang aku sudah bisa terbang bersamamu," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa saja Kushu-chan," ucap Minato dan duduk dihamparan rumput itu.

"Hehehe," Kushina duduk bersilah dirumput itu

"Tempat ini merupakan kenanganku bersama mu, Shin, Fugaku, dan juga Kyuuko."

"Iya, tempat ini banyak kenangan," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum.

Disekitar mereka sudah terdapat kunang-kunang, menambah kesan romantis.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu Shina-chan," ucap Minato dan mencium kening Kushina.

"Aku akan melindungimu juga nii-san," ucap Kushina dan tersenyum.

"Kita akan berlatih keras mulai dari sekarang, kuharap kau bisa menguasai kekuatannya."

"Iya."

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan malam," ajak Minato dan berdiri. Dia menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke Kushina.

"Hehehe, ayo," ucap Kushina dan menerima tangan Minato.

Kemudian Minato dan Kushina meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aih, indahnya masa muda," ucap Lisa dibalik pohon.

"Kaa-sama, tidak sopan jika melihat mereka berduaan disini," ucap Kyuuko jengkel.

"Hihihi, aku sangat menyukai saat mereka berduaan," ucap Lisa dan tertawa kecil.

"Huh! Kalau sampai nii-sama tau beginian, aku tidak ikut-ikut yah. Kan kaa-sama yang mengajakku keluar, eh malah kesini cuma melihat mereka berduaan."

"Seperti biasa, kau seperti tidak tau ibumu ini saja," ucap Fukuda yang berada dibelakang Lisa.

"Hihihi, ayo kita pulang," ucap Lisa. Fukuda dan Kyuuko mengembangkan sayapnya, Fukuda memeluk Lisa dan terbang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Andai aku juga punya sayap," ucap Lisa.

"Kau tidak mau aku peluk saat kita terbang bersama?" tanya (goda) Fukuda.

"Hihihi," tawa Lisa.

"Kita akan selalu bersama Lisa, aku akan selalu terbang untuk menemanimu," ucap Fukuda.

"Arigatou ne."

"Ekhem, kalian melupakan aku yah," ucap Kyuuko.

"Hihihi, gomenne Kyuu-chan," ucap Lisa.

"Huh!" Kyuuko merajuk kemudian terbang dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Yah, dia merajuk," ucap Lisa.

"Mungkin dia ingin kita berdua dulu," goda Fukuda.

"Ingat, kita sudah tidak muda lagi," ucap Lisa memperingatkan.

"Kita vampir kau tau? Walau umur tua tetapi fisik tidak," ucap Fukuda.

"Kita jalan-jalan dulu yah," ucap Lisa dan disambut anggukan dari Fukuda.

"Huh! Aku jadi iri dengan nii-sama dan nee-sama," gumam Kyuuko, dia terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke kediaman Namikaze.

"Sudah begitu kaa-sama dan tou-sama begitu pula."

"Tapi aku suka melihat mereka begitu, hihihi."

Tempat Madara

"Kita laksanakan sesuai rencana, kalian boleh keluar sekarang," ucap Madara.

"Baik!" ucap anak buah Madara dan berdiri.

"Muwahahaha... Sebentar lagi aku akan menguasai kerajaan vampir dan werewolf," tawa Madara.

"Akan kubalaskan dendamku dengan Hashirama, yang mencoba untuk membunuhku ketika aku hampir menguasai kerajaan vampir."

"Sekitar tiga minggu lagi bulan merah akan muncul. Berdasarkan naskah kuno yang telah dibaca, hanya darah reinkarnasi dari Kazuto dan Suzuka yang bisa membangkitkan kyuubi karena darah mereka telah menyegel kebangkitan kyuubi selama ini."

"Kalau begitu mau tidak mau aku harus mengerahkan semua anak buahku seperti yang direncanakan."

"Tapi bagaimana cara mendapatkan darah itu? Apa aku harus menangkap gadis itu dan memancing dia datang ketempat ini?"

"Hmm..."

"Aku harus memikirkan rencana cadangan."

"Mikoto, kau membawa senjata perak?" tanya Fugaku. Dia sedang bersama Mikoto ditaman kediaman Uchiha (atau sebut aja rumah di kompleks Uchiha?).

"Tentu saja, untuk berjaga-jaga," jawab Mikoto.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa seromantis Minato," ucap Fugaku.

"Daijoubu, asal kau mencintaiku itu sudah cukup bagiku," ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum.

Pipi Fugaku memerah tetapi dia menyembunyikannya.

"Hn."

"Yah... Dia keluarin kata itu lagi."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu Mikoto," gumam Fugaku.

"Aku juga," balas Mikoto.

TBC

Minna ongeki desuka :v? Maafkan Sakura yang telat post, maklum sibuk belajar :v.

Jujur aja nih, author suka fanfic bertunangan makanya gini deh (._.).

Omong2, author kayaknya hiatus selama 3 bulan deh, gomenasai minna-san (._.). Bukan mau menelantarkan tetapi dari bulan oktober sampai desember kan sibuk (iykwim). Tapi author akan tetep usahaiin post chapter 10 dst walau lama.

Balas review :

Yudi arata = Hehehe, iya MinaKushi reinkarnasi-nya. Kushina akan dibantu Minato untuk. Menguasai seluruh elemen. Madara juga mau nyulik Kushina #poorKushina. Nih dah lanjut, arigatou sudah membaca.

Uchiha Uchira = Emang sih, Fugaku lebih cocok jadi vampire-nya. Tapi author setia sama Minato *hugs Minato*. Arigatou sudah membaca.

Josephine La Rose99 = Iya, makasih sudah menunggu :v. Author niatnya sampai 4k+ tapi takut dibogem ama teman *nunjuk teman* *dihajar*. Hahaha author usahakan ne ;). Arigatou sudah membaca dan soal IFA author gak berani ikut udah sibuk banget XD.

Spam mode on =

Author : omedeto Naruto-kun *hugs Naruto*

Arashii : hah?

Author : apa maksudmu hah?

Arashii : *muka bingung*

Naruto : arigatou dattebayo.

Author : otanjoubi omedeto *nebar bunga*

Naruto : sankyu :v.

Arashii : oo...

Author : apa maksudmu? *death glare*

Arashii : na-nandemonai.

Kushina : ne ne Naruto-kun, Sakura-san kemarin senyum-senyum sendiri karena kamu loh.

Naruto : maksud kaa-chan?

Minato : kemarin kan ulang tahunmu, dia nyegir sendiri dikelas.

Kushina : bahkan pas baca LINE dia senyum-senyum sendiri.

Naruto : hontou ni?

Author : wuaaaaa, aib nih aib.

Arashii : abaikan mereka.

Nagato : review please *ber-ojigi*

All chara (minus Author, MinaKushiNaru) : REVIEW PLEASE!

OMEDETO TANJOUBI NARUTO-KUN


	10. Chapter 10 : New power and home

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Mina x Kushi

Rate : T

Languange : Bahasa Indonesia

Genre : Romance, Supernatural

Selamat membaca *ber-ojigi*

Chapter 10 : New power and home

Ditempat lain

"Ayo Kushina," ucap Kushina fokus.

"Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Kushu-chan," ucap Minato yang berdiri disamping Kushina.

"Aku ingin kuat dattebane," ucap Kushina dan berusaha mengontol cakra-nya (kekuatan yang diberikan oleh Suzuka, baca chapter 7).

'Ganbatte kudasai, Kushina-chan,' ucap Suzuka dipikiran Kushina.

'Arigatou Suzuka-sama,' ucap Kushina dan kembali fokus.

Tiba-tiba saja ditangan Kushina terdapat pusaran angin yang sangat cepat.

"Yatta," ucap Kushina girang dan Minato tersenyum.

"Kau coba serang batu yang ada didepanmu," ucap Minato.

"Aku masih belum terlalu menguasai kekuatan angin dattebane," ucap Kushina.

"Coba saja," Kushina menggerakan tangannya, membuat angin, dan mengarahkannya ke salah satu batu besar.

"Kau lihat kan? Bahkan itu tidak ada bekas," ucap Kushina.

"Seperti ini Kushina," ucap Minato dan membuat angin seperti pisau yang tajam. Kemudian mengarahkannya ke batu lain.

Druak (suara batu hancur)

"Lihat, batu itu hancur. Kau harus mengubah wujudnya Kushina, kau hanya membuat angin topan saja. Semua elemen dapat kita ubah wujudnya seperti tadi," terang Minato.

"Bagaimana cara mengubahnya dattebane?"

"Kita harus..." Minato menerangkan cara mengubahnya.

"Akan kupraktekkan," ucap Kushina dan memfokuskan diri. Dia membuat angin dan berusaha mengubah wujudnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian angin yang dibuat Kushina berubah wujudnya menjadi pisau dan melemparkannya ke-batu lain.

Druak (suara batu hancur)

"Sugoi dattebane."

"Kau sudah bisa mengendalikan angin dan wujudnya, sekarang kau ubah arah angin dan cara mengambil angin orang lain."

"Baik!" ucap Kushina bersemangat.

Ketika Kushina dan Minato berlatih. Tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa vampir liar yang datang.

"Darah~," ucap vampir liar yang tiba-tiba nongol dan munculah sekelompok vampir liar.

"Hooo, ternyata ada mereka disini," ucap Minato.

"Huh?" Kushina bingung.

"Kau tetap dibelakangku Kushina, aku akan membantai habis vampir itu," ucap Minato dan tersenyum evil.

"Hora! Aku bisa membantu," bantah Kushina.

"Dan kau terluka? Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Lebih baik kau berada dibelakangku," ucap Minato dan matanya dari sapphire menjadi merah darah.

'Ma-matanya merah,' batin Kushina.

"Serahkan gadis itu! Darah~," ucap vampir liar.

"Hmmm... Lawan aku terlebih dahulu," ucap Minato dan tersenyum evil.

"Serang!"

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Hosh... Hosh..." Minato sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Minato!"

"Serang dan dapatkan gadis itu!" teriak salah satu vampir.

"Ck, kuso," gumam Minato dan berusaha melindungi Kushina.

'Andai aku bisa membantu Minato. Aku sangat payah,' batin Kushina.

'Kau bisa membantunya Kushina-chan, gunakan kekuatanmu!' ucap Suzuka diotak Kushina.

'Suzuka-sama!'

'Gunakanlah elemen angin untuk membantunya.'

'Baik Suzuka-sama!'

"Aku harus fokus," gumam Kushina dan memfokuskan diri.

Kushina mengerakkan tangannya dan muncullah pusaran angin.

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Kushina dan mengarahkan angin yang sangat besar kearah vampir liar tersebut.

Vampir-vampir tersebut sebagian besar terbawa dan berputar-putar didalam angin tersebut.

"Kubantu," ucap Minato dan mengerakkan tangannya.

Kemudian muncullah beberapa batang es yang tidak terlalu besar tetapi tajam.

"Arghh," vampir-vampir didalam tornado itu kesakitan karena tertusuk batang es tersebut.

"Arigatou Kushu-chan," ucap Minato.

"Sudah kubilang aku bisa membantu dattebane."

"Ayo kita kalahkan."

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai kekuatanmu saja saat melawan mereka?" tanya Kushina penasaran. Sebab Minato melawan vampir liar tanpa memakai kekuatannya.

"Hmm... Hanya ingin mencoba saja."

"Dasar dattebane," Kushina tertawa kecil.

"Darah~" salah satu vampir liar mendekati Kushina.

"Mereka sangat banyak," gumam Kushina. Dia membelakangi punggung Minato dan membentuk pisau angin.

"Lebih baik aku..." Minato menginjakkan kaki kanannya ditanah.

Seketika tanah disekitar Minato membeku dan vampir-vampir tersebut ikut membeku juga.

"Kakashi, bereskan hutan. Ada sekitar lebih dari dua puluh. Bawa yang membeku untuk diinterogasi. Bawa rantai perak juga," ucap Minato singkat ditelepon.

"Kakashi siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Dia butler-ku."

"Oo."

"Lebih baik kita pulang, masalah ini biar Kakashi yang urus," ucap Minato dan disambut anggukan dari Kushina.

Setiap harinya Kushina dan Minato berlatih. Bahkan Kushina sudah dapat menguasai elemen api dengan bantuan Fugaku, pencampuran elemen oleh Minato, dan juga dibantu oleh Suzuka.

Didalam mimpi Kushina

"Suzuka-sama, berkat anda saya dapat menguasai semua elemen, arigatou gozaimas," ucap Kushina dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Hihihi, douita Kushina-chan. Sekarang kau berlatih terus menggunakan kekuatan itu sebab satu minggu lagi akan terjadi bulan purnama merah," ucap Suzuka.

"Baik!"

"Bahkan perkembanganmu dan Minato sudah berkembang pesat, kau lebih berbakat dibandingkan reikanarsi lainnya," puji Suzuka.

"Arigatou Suzuka-sama, ini semua berkat anda," ucap Kushina.

"Persiapkan dirimu Kushina-chan, kita akan menghadapinya sebentar lagi," ucap Suzuka.

"Baik!"

"Kushina-chan, ketika keadaan yang sangat genting boleh kita bertukar tempat?" tanya Suzuka hati-hati.

"Tentu saja boleh, tetapi kenapa?" tanya Kushina penasaran.

"Hanya saja perasaanku buruk tentang ini."

Tempat Madara

"Madara-sama, persiapan untuk bulan merah telah selesai," ucap Pain.

"Bagus, kita akan lanjutkan sesuai rencana kita," ucap Madara tegas

"Pergerakan mereka?" tanya Madara.

"Gadis itu sudah dapat menguasai kekuatan dari Uzumaki Suzuka," jawab Conan, salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

"Bagus... Rencana kita berjalan sukses," ucap Madara.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menguasai dunia, HAHAHA," tawa Madara, Pain dan Conan hanya tersenyum.

Diluar ruangan Madara

"Andai Nagato ikut," gumam Conan.

"Aku tau, Conan, hanya saja dia tidak ingin seperti kita..." ucap Pain.

"Kau tau Yahiko, aku ingin jadi seperti Nagato. Dia bebas dan dapat melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Sedangkan kita, kita hanya disuruh-suruh oleh orang itu."

"Jadi kau tidak ingin kita menguasai dunia hah?!" teriak Pain a.k.a Yahiko.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja..."

"Hanya kau teman kecilku selain Nagato, walau kita masih muda kita tidak boleh diremehkan."

"Kita seharusnya masih SMP. Tapi karena kita selalu mendapatkan kelas akselerasi, terpaksa kita meninggalkan Nagato," ucap Conan.

"Benar sekali, dan kau tau kenapa kita mendapatkan kelas akselerasi? Supaya kita dapat menjadi bagian dari kelompok ini. Dan sebentar lagi kita akan menguasai dunia," tawa Pain.

"Hah..." Conan menghela nafas.

"Dan Nagato sendiri adalah manusia sedangkan kita adalah vampir rendahan, yang selalu kena hina oleh masyarakat."

"Aku tau itu, hanya saja aku tidak menyukai rencana Madara," ucap Conan.

"..." Pain mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Berdasarkan buku yang kubaca, jika kita dapat menbangkitkan kyuubi maka dunia ini akan hancur. Ini terjadi di abad 12, sesudah Uzumaki Suzuka meninggal ada yang ingin mencoba menguasai dunia dengan membangkitkan kyuubi. Setelah percobaan itu dunia sudah mulai diambang kematian, tetapi reinkarnasi dari Uzumaki Suzuka mengorbankan dirinya bersama reinkarnasi dari Namikaze Kazuto," terang Conan.

"Apa benar itu?" tanya Pain curiga. Sebenarnya dia tidak meragukan Conan karena dia paling pintar dari anggota akatsuki lainnya, tetapi karena ambisinya.

"Ada sekitar 10 buku yang membahas soal itu..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa sebaiknya kita melaporkan ini?" tanya Conan ragu.

"Lebih baik jangan, karena pada akhirnya rencana ini tetap berlanjut."

"Benar juga," ucap Conan lesu.

"Lebih baik kita segera mempersiapkan rencananya," ucap Pain dan berjalan cepat.

"Chotto..." Conan berlari pelan.

Kediaman Namikaze

"Anata, sebaiknya kau beristirahat," ucap Lisa yang memasuki ruang kerja Fukuda.

"Sebentar, aku hanya ingin membaca laporan ini," jawab Fukuda singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari kertas yang dia pegang.

"Kau banyak pekerjaan tapi menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Minato, dasar," ucap Lisa dan menyentil pelan dahi Fukuda.

"Hahaha," tawa Fukuda hambar.

"Istirahatlah anata, aku tau kau lelah. Lihat matamu, mata kau seperti mata panda sekarang,"

"Sebentar."

"Ayolah, kau pasti lelah," ucap Lisa.

"Aku akan tidur dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

"Aku haus dan kau tau apa yang kubutuhkan."

"Hmm... Apa yah?" tanya Lisa mengoda.

"Ayolah, aku haus sekali, sudah 4 hari tidak minum membuat tenggorokanku panas."

"Hihihi, kita kekamar dulu baru kau boleh minum."

"Hahaha, cuma bercanda, ayo kita kembali kekamar."

"Huh!" Lisa merajuk dan Fukuda tertawa renyah.

"Bercanda Lisa, ayo tidur," ucap Fukuda dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Lisa.

"Apa kau tidak haus Lisa? Kau kan juga tidak minum selama 4 hari," ucap Fukuda mencoba nge-skak Lisa.

"Hah..."

"Ayo," ucap Fukuda dan mencium kening Lisa.

"Besok Kushina-chan dan Mina-chan akan pindah kerumah yang sudah dipersiapkan," ucap Lisa.

"Aku tau itu."

"Kau ikut membantu mereka?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dan jangan lupa siapkan penjaga untuk kediaman mereka," ucap Lisa memperingatkan.

"Haik haik (iya iya)."

Kushina's place

"Besok yah..." gumam Kushina. Dia sekarang berada diruang keluarganya.

"2 minggu lagi bulan merah akan muncul, dan besok aku akan tinggal bersama Minato," ucap Kushina.

Blush

"Ja-jangan membayangkan hal hal yang aneh dattebane, baka," ucap Kushina dan memukul pelan kepalanya.

"Jangan lupa kau antarkan semua barangku kesana, arigatou Kakashi," ucap Minato ditelepon dan mematikannya, tentu saja sambil berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Kau kenapa memukul kepalamu Kushu-chan?" tanya Minato penasaran.

"A-ah, tidak dattebane, aku hanya melupakan sesuatu saja," ucap Kushina dengan pipi merah.

'Tidak mungkin kan aku memberitahu-nya,' batin Kushina.

"Oo," Minato duduk disebelah Kushina.

"Minato-kun?"

"Hum," Minato menganggukan kepala dan memainkan handphone-nya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Kushina dan memiringkan kepalanya kearah handphone Minato.

"Hi-mi-tsu," ucap Minato dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sudah main rahasia nih," ucap Kushina dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, ini cuma laporan yang baru aku dapat dari Kakashi," ucap Minato.

"Ternyata kau disini Kushina," ucap Arashii yang memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa aniki?" tanya Kushina.

"Kushina, bantu aniki kerjain ini dong," pinta Arashii memelas sambil memegang laporan.

"Pasti aniki berdua-an dengan Anko-nee-san yah, makanya aniki tidak mengerjakan ini," ucap Kushina dengan aura gelap.

"Ayolah Kushina," pinta Arashii semakin memelas mengabaikan godaan Kushina.

"Hah... Yah sudah aku bantu," ucap Kushina berdiri dan mengambil laporan tersebut.

"Arigatou ne," ucap Arashii dan Kushina tersenyum. Kemudian Kushina berjalan kekamarnya.

"Tak kusangka Arashii-nii-san licik," ucap Minato.

"Karena aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ucap Arashii dan duduk berhadapan dengan Minato.

"Jaga Kushina yah, Minato," ucap Arashii.

"Tenang saja Arashii-nii-san, aku akan menjaganya," ucap Minato dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Berlatihlah dengan Kushina, aku takut Kushina kenapa-kenapa," ucap Arashii yang diselimuti ketakutan.

"Tenang saja Arashii-nii-san, dia sudah sangat kuat. Bahkan aku pun pernah terkena sekali kekuatannya," ucap Minato sambil tertawa.

"Waaa... Pasti sangat sakit," ucap Arashii merinding.

"Kau tidak melihat kekuatannya Arashii-nii-san, dia sangat kuat."

"Aku apa hmm..." ucap seseorang.

Glup (suara nelan ludah)

"Ku-Kushina!" teriak Arashii dan Minato berbarengan.

"Bisa kau ulangi aku apa hmm..." ucap Kushina tersenyum manis tetapi menurut mereka itu merupakan senyuman maut.

"E-etto..." Minato ketakutan.

"Gomen aniki, Minato-nii, aku yang mengajak nee-chan kesini dan tanpa sadar nee-chan mendengar semua pembicaraan ini," ucap Nagato tanpa dosa dan berdiri disamping Kushina.

"Ku-Kushu-chan," ucap Minato yang ketakutan karena melihat habanero-nya Kushina.

'Habislah kita,' batin Arashii dan Minato barengan.

Skip adegan itu

"Ouch..." Arashii memegang perutnya.

"Arashii-nii-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato, dia sedang memegang punggungnya yang kena hantam oleh Kushina sendiri.

"Ittai yo Kushina, kau tidak merasa kasihan dengan aniki yah," pinta Arashii.

"Huh! Kalian berdua baka," ucap Kushina dan meninggalkan mereka.

Drrt drrt

"Hmm?" Minato mengambil handphonenya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Minato lewat handphone.

"Maaf Minato-sama, kediaman kalian sedang dimata-matain oleh kelompok mereka," jawab Kakashi.

"Nani?!"

Diluar kediaman Uzumaki

"Ck kuso, ruangannya disegel sehingga kita tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada didalamnya," ucap salah satu anak buah Madara.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menembusnya?" tanya Pain.

"Tidak, maafkan kami Pain-sama," jawab anak buah Madara.

"Persiapan mereka sangat matang, kediaman ini dipasang kristal ungu itu," ucap Conan

"Kalau begitu tambahkan beberapa anak buah untuk mengawasi kediaman ini!" seru Pain.

"Baik!"

Keesokan harinya

"Sugoi~" puji Kyuuko yang melihat kediaman baru Minato dan Kushina.

"Aku tinggal disini juga yah," ucap Kyuuko ke Lisa.

"Dame (tidak), ini khusus buat Mina-chan dan Kushina-chan," ucap Lisa.

"Kediaman ini dilengkapi dengan cctv, kristal ungu, penjaga dibeberapa lokasi yang ditetapkan sehingga kediaman ini sangat ketat," ucap Fukuda.

"Jaga Kushina-chan yah Mina-chan," ucap Lisa.

"Haik (iya)," jawab Minato.

"Kushina-chan, hati-hati dengan Mina-chan yah," ucap Lisa.

"Haik (iya) kaa-san, Mina-chan kalau kenapa-kenapa akan aku hajar dattebane," ucap Kushina dan tertawa lembut.

"Hora! Jangan panggil aku begitu, aku sudah dewasa," ucap Minato.

"Hahaha!" tawa orang-orang disana kecuali Minato.

"Ternyata mereka pindah ke kediaman ini," ucap Hidan.

"Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kita," ucap Pain yang bersembunyi.

"Lihat! Ada kristal ungu disana," ucap Conan.

"Kristal ungu berada dibeberapa tempat didalam kediaman itu, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Hidan.

"Lebih parahnya lagi tempat itu dijaga oleh vampir prajurit," ucap Deidara.

"Kita ikuti sesuai rencana!" perintah Pain.

"Baik!"

Kediaman baru MinaKushi

"Apa tempat ini tidak terlalu besar Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kita kan cuma tinggal berdua tetapi tempat ini besar sekali," ucap Kushina.

"Hahaha, mungkin saja tou-sama mempersiapkan ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan nanti," canda Minato.

Blush!

"Minato!" teriak Kushina dengan muka memerah.

"Hehehe, aku suka melihat muka merahmu," ucap Minato dan mencubit kedua pipi Kushina.

"Hei!"

"Hehehe."

"Mi-Minato."

"Hmm."

"Betsuni."

'Apa perasaanku saja yah? Dari tadi ada yang mengawasi kita,' batin Kushina.

"Werewolf..." gumam Minato.

"Huh?"

"Lebih baik kita berkeliling lagi," ucap Minato serius dan menarik Kushina.

"Ha-Haik (i-iya)," ucap Kushina bingung.

'Tak kusangka Shin dan gadis itu juga mengetahui tempat ini,' batin Minato dan menegok ke sekitarnya.

Skip time, balkon kediaman baru MinaKushi

"Urusai dattebane," ucap Kushina ditelepon.

"Turuti kata aniki, Kushina," ucap Arashii.

"Aku baru sampai disini dan aniki memintaku untuk balik kerumah," gerutu Kushina.

"Perusahaan kita besok berulang tahun Kushina. Kau sebagai pemegang saham terbesar kedua harus hadir. Tempat perayaannya dikediaman Uzumaki. Jadi kau lebih baik balik kesini, Kushina," ucap Arashii tenang.

"Tapi aku baru sampai sini, aniki," jawab Kushina.

"Aku tau itu, lalu masalahnya apa?"

"I-itu..."

"Ara ara, kau ingin berdua-an dengan Minato disana," goda Arashii.

"Tidak dattebane!"

"Jangan cepat-cepat membuat keponakan untukku Kushina," goda Arashii membuat muka Kushina memerah.

"Aniki baka!" teriak Kushina.

"Hahaha, kau harus tetap datang Kushina. Kau harus membantu mempersiapkan pestanya," ucap Arashii menahan ketawa.

"Baik baik, aku akan kesana dattebane," ucap Kushina pasrah.

"Yokatta, beberapa maid akan kesana untuk menjemputmu sekaligus membawa barang yang kau perlukan," ucap Arashii.

"Chotto, kenapa aku harus kesana sekarang? Kenapa tidak besok saja aku kesana?"

"Kau benaran ingin berdua-an dengannya yah," goda Arashii.

"Baka!," ucap Kushina sebal.

"Pokoknya nanti sore beberapa maid akan menjemputmu, jaa ne," ucap Arashii dan memutuskan pembicaraan.

"Aniki baka, baru sampai langsung balik kesana," gerutu Kushina.

"Kau kenapa Kushina?" tanya Minato yang menghampiri Kushina.

"Aniki menyuruhku balik kesana, untuk membantu persiapan pesta ulang tahun Uzumaki corp," ucap Kushina.

CHU

"Semoga ini dapat memperbaiki mood-mu," ucap Minato dan tersenyum.

"E-eh?!" muka Kushina memerah.

"Aishiteru yo," bisik Minato dan menancapkan taringnya dileher Kushina.

"Hei!"

"Baru darahmu mengiurkan Kushina," bisik Minato.

"Kau baru saja minum dattebane, kau mau aku kehabisan darah?"

"Kau juga tidak menolaknya bukan?"

Skakmat

"I-itu..." Kushina menundukan kepala.

"Akuilah Kushu-chan, kau juga menyukainya."

"Dasar dattebane," Kushina meninju pelan Minato.

TBC

Gomenne minna-san, Sakura telat post hehehe. Sakura lagi puncaknya sibuk, padahal ini liburan *pundung*. Sakura minta review dong :'v. Sakura rasa cerita ini semakin gaje (-,-).

Review :

Yudi Arata :

Gomene Yudi-san, Sakura terlambat post. Ini sudah update kok hehehe. Arigatou sudah mereview. Dichapter mendatang akan dijelaskan ingatan Kushina seutuhnya.

Arigatou sudah membaca, jaa ne :v.


End file.
